One strange adventure My version
by Renamon's Protector
Summary: You, Rika and Renamon are sent to a world far far away.
1. Unpredictable Turn

"Unpredictable turn"

…After many months after the destruction of the D-reaper, a fierce battle was ravaging the peaceful Shinjuku as Indramon, who somehow managed to come back better and stronger than before, was viciously waging one attack after another towards you, the three children, and their friends – their digimon partners, who dared to stand against the mighty Deva. And the battle was not going well for you all, Indramon was far more powerful, his power was immense compared to you and the digimon who fought alongside. After all, he was an Ultimate level digimon, and his opponents were just a bunch of Champion level digimon, unfortunately for you, you were only a half human, half digimon, more specifically the second digimon to Rika and right hand guardian for the both Rika and Renamon. You may not be able to digivolve but you have made up for it by making special cards for you to give you devastating long-range and melee weapons, with strong defensive armor as well. Indramon had a special and intimidating power. His giant horn was able to launch devastating attacks, and was able to absorb any attack, and launch it back, powered up ten times. Indeed, a powerful foe. You, Kyubimon, Gargomon and Growlmon, were not powerful enough to stop this menace, your attacks were absorbed by the horn and launched against them. Your powers were draining, yet all were determined to fight to the bitter end.

"Your courage is admirable, yet I will have to put an end to this…" Indramon said with a loud deep voice and launched an attack known as "Horn of desolation" against you all. At the very same time Yamaki, the coordinator of the "Hypnos" organization, in a last attempt to stop the giant digimon, launched an underpowered Juggernaut program, a new experimental weapon he created to fight digimon… But, as it was said, the weapon was still untested, and while not doing any serious damage to Indramon, it tempered much with the powerful attack wave of his. When the attack was about to slam the position of the tamers, this program affected it much, interfering with the power and matter on subatomic level, creating a strange sort of a wormhole… And this wormhole was sucking everything inside like a twisted vacuum cleaner. You and Digimon were able to resist, and the tamers grabbed to anything, so that they would not be sucked in there. One particular tamer, Rika Nonaka, was not that lucky, the wormhole opened right in front of her.

"Kyubimon! Marco! HEEEEEEELP!" she screamed as she felt she was sucked inside.

"I'm coming, Rika! Hold on!" the nine – tailed kitsune replied and jumped to the hole to save Rika from it, Kyubimon got in front of Rika and stopped her from flying in but she was to close to the wormhole. Kyubimon was using every ounce of her strength to stop herself from flying to the wormhole but it wasn't enough. Soon the both of them slowly lifted from the ground but just as there feet left the ground, you quickly wrapped your left arm around the both of them and pierced the ground with your right. The three of you were pulled even closer to it until you all were only mere inches from it. The three of you were floating in the air and the only thing keeping you guy's on the ground was your fist in the ground, which was slowly losing its grip. The ground around was being pulled in as well and then the ground finally gave way and the three of you were flying into it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Takato and Henry screamed simultaneously as you, Rika and Kyubimon were sucked in. The rift closed immediately after it "devoured" its victims…

…Meanwhile, in a galaxy far far away, in a different reality and timeline, there were Clone Wars. Republic's secret weapon – a massive clone army, was fighting hard against the separatists droid forces. Although the droids had overwhelming numbers at their side, their lack of intellect was giving the clone forces an advantage, enabling even one clone to take down at least 20 of battle droids before dying. After a successful diversion on one of the giant droid factories, in which extra 5 percent of carbon was added to the metal for droid bodies, made droids extremely fragile. Thus, one regular clone was able to take down 50 droids on his own for a while, till the separatists fixed the problem. With Jedi knights fighting as generals and commanders for the Grand Army of the Republic, the odds in the war were slowly coming to their favor. Of course, Separatists had their own great leaders, Count Dooku and General Grievous, but their efforts were not enough to stop the progress of the Republic…

…Count Dooku was meditating in the big room, which was called his "office". He spent all day overseeing the construction of a new base with a droid factory on the planet Tibrin, which would be a great outpost against any incoming republican attacks, and was quite tired. The only sentient things near the count were a couple of B1 battle droids. They were not disturbing Dooku not one bit, as he considered them as furniture. Dooku disliked the droid's abilities though. Instead of building more expensive, yet more superior in combat, B2 super battle droids, the neimodians considered to build hordes of those B1s, who were looking impressive on the march, but were totally worthless in combat.

His apprentice, general Grievous, who was the Supreme commander of the droid forces, begged him a couple of times to convince the neimodians to build B2 droids instead of B1, because B1s were "Useless things. A greater danger to us than to Jedi" as Grievous said himself. Grievous insisted that with such worthless warriors forming the backbone of the army it is almost impossible to win a ground battle against a far more trained soldiers of the Republic. But there was nothing he could do, when it was coming to funds, the neimodians resisted as much as they could, and were able to resist even their fear of Darth Tiranus a.k.a Count Dooku, who also was the Lord of the Sith. He was in a meditative trance, when he suddenly felt something odd.

"I sense … a disturbance in the force… What could it be? I'm sure that no Jedi spy would have revealed his presence in such a brute way… This must be investigated…" he said slowly to himself and lifted himself from the chair. No, a Sith Lord cannot get some rest, there is always work that needs to be done…

…You, Rika and Kyubimon were tossed out from the small wormhole that sucked you in earlier. You all were unconscious for some time, and Kyubimon de – digivolved into Renamon again. The terrain was like a desert, but the air was humid. You and Renamon woke up first and rushed to her Rika to check if she was alright. After finding no injuries, you both calmed yourselves and waited for Rika to wake up. You both didn't have even a slightest idea where you were now, but it was irrelevant for now. You both just waited for your tamer to wake up. After a half of an hour Rika regained consciousness as well. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was two shadow's towering above her. It appeared to be you and Renamon.

"Thank goodness, you're awake. I was getting worried." Rena said calmly.

"Yeah, you were out for half an hour." you said calmly as well. Rika noticed the strange glare that you and Renamon were giving her.

"What's that glare for?" she asked coldly, not that she wanted to offend her digimon's, it's just that ice – blue glare that Renamon was making was making her uneasy. And you always have that kind of look when you have no idea where you are.

"Oh, right. Sorry." you both apologized quickly. Rika looked around her with an amazed glare. The last thing she remembered was that she was sucked into the rift. Apparently her digimon was dragged there as well.

"I guess we weren't able to get away in time, huh?" Rika said a little jokingly, hoping to lighten the situation. Renamon felt a little better but not you.

"Yeah, I wasn't." you said while looking in a different direction in a low, deep and cold voice with your head pointed to the ground a bit. You have always prided yourself in protecting the two of them, you saved there lives many times and they did the samething for you. Since your parents were killed by a digimon, Rika and Renamon saved you and as your time with them increased, so did your powers, and you swore that you would protect Rika and Renamon with your life, and what happened right now has taken a huge step back.

"At least now we're not stuck in this mess alone… Anyway, where are we?" Rika asked with a much milder tone.

"I don't know. Definitely not somewhere in Japan. From what I have read there are no such landscapes anywhere in Japan." Renamon said, and this revelation distorted Rika very much. Suddenly she realized that they were not in Japan and very far away, in the desert, with no communication or means of survival. Rika was feeling that she was about to panic.

"Uh… Um … where is that portal again?" she asked with fright, she was not prepared for this shock not one bit. Renamon noticed that her tamer was about to panic. Who could blame her? The predicament was truly dire.

"The portal disappeared. We cannot go back the way we came here." you said calmly, trying to calm Rika down. You and Rena were not worried for yourselfs, you both were quite ready for such situations and would survive, but it was your tamer you both were worried about.

"What do you mean … closed? Oh my…" Rika said in shock and fell to the ground again. It was a real shock to and Renamon knew that your tamer is a strong person, who would tangle any obstacle in her way, but this predicament … it was just too much out of hand.

"What should I do now? How can we get back? No money, no food, no shelter, no nothing… All my life is in my home, my friends, and my … parents. It's all … gone…" Rika mumbled in frustration.

"Don't worry, Rika. I'm sure it'll be alright. We'll just find some place with a telephone, and will call for help… Everything will be alright…" you and Rena tried to cheer Rika up. "At least I hope we'll find any phone in this desert…" she thought.

"Yes, right. I will not give up…" Rika said, and whipped the water from her eyes, and regained a determined and Renamon smiled unnoticed. "Yes, that's the tamer I always knew. Don't give up." she thought, and she was right. Rika was not going to give up…

Then, suddenly, you and Rena heard something. It sounded like some metal hitting the ground, as if something made of metal was going towards your direction.

"Rika, something is coming. We must hide." Rena said, as you both regained a battle – ready look.

"Why, maybe it is help?" Rika inquired, but you and Rena only shakes your head in disagreement.

"No, it is not help. And it is not someone alive for that matter. Trust me. It is not friendly." you convinced Rika. The three of you hid behind a big stone, when whatever you and Rena sensed has made an appearance. A straight column of battle mechanisms marched by the sandy road, probably patrolling. They were looking like a strange combination between a skeleton and a bug. Their movements were monotonic, and the whole column was straight and working like a mechanism.

"What are those?" Rika asked while watching the strange creatures with amazement and fright. And she was a bit frightened, because each of these strangers had a black thing in hands, and it resembled a gun just too much.

"I don't know. I have never seen such things. They appear to be … some sort of mechanisms … and they are armed." Renamon whispered quietly.

"You mean … they are robots?" Rika asked.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure they'll attack us if were spotted." you answered.

"Well then, what do we do?" Rena asks quietly.

"Rika, give me my sniper rifle and and I'll run up to that hill to the top and if they open fire once i get into cover I'll open fire back and once about half of them are dead, Renamon attack them. Everyone clear?" you explained and they nod in agreement. Rika pulls out the card that you made and swipes it, then a sniper rifle with a bipod and a 12x scope appears in your hands. The droids noticed the light and stopped.

"Wait, I saw something from behind that stone. Check it out, private." a droid, probably the commander, said.

"Roger, roger." the other droid replied with the same voice, and walked clumsily to the stone.

"Alright... Now!" you yell and begin running full speed to the closest hill.

"What the- fire!" the commander droid orders and soon everyone begins to unload on you as your running. You narrowly avoid the lasers and got behind a rock on the hill and waited for the lasers to die down. As they stopped firing , you quickly throw yourself over the rock and go prone and immediately begin to fire back. The one fault for the droids is that there in a line and your bullets are armor - piercing. Since your prone, it's very hard for the droids to hit you and it doesn't take long until more than half of them are destroyed, giving Rena her que.

Like a yellow lightning she bolted out from the stone, landing behind the droids, launching a devastating volley of blade – sharp diamonds, which shattered the bodies of 3 droids. The others have quickly turned around and launched a barrage of powerful, yet quite inaccurate red blaster bolts. Rika was shocked when she saw the enemies' weapons at work, but not because she never saw lasers, but because it meant for her clearly – they are not anywhere ON THIS EARTH. Renamon delivered one blow after another from the air and with lightning speed, destroying the droids, but, unfortunately, you and she were not fast enough. The commander droid managed to send a stress signal to the control center…

…Meanwhile at that control center count Dooku was waiting for reports. It was his order to send out scouts throughout the territory where he sensed a disturbance, and he was preparing everything for the capture of the Jedi. Yes, he was expecting the Jedi, because he was not able to think up another source of disturbance besides the Jedi. Already two transports filled with B2 battle droids and droidekas were prepared to be launched by his command. And, finally, a report came:

"Sir, this is OOM – 291 command droid. We are under attack. Three beings spotted in the perimeter. We …" and then it ended, because you smashed the commander to a pile of scrap with the butt of your rifle, since you didn't want to hit Renamon by accident. But it was enough for Dooku to understand what was going on.

"Intercept the place from where the signal was received." he commanded to the nearby droid.

"Roger, roger." a standard reply came to his request.

"The coordinates are 228 – R0, sir." the droid said after a minute. Count went out of the control center to the landing pad, where his transport ships were waiting. "I will take care of this myself." he thought then, as the heavy metal ship of strange form lifted from the ground…

…Meanwhile, Renamon had just finished destroying another one when the last one pointed it's gun at Renamon's head from behind.

"Time to di-" but the droid didn't finish as he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked and the only thing he saw before his head exploded was looking down the barrel of your rifle and your smile. This little battle was over. You and Renamon easily destroyed all of the flimsy battle droids, without receiving even a scratch. The droid's remains were all over the place.

"Hm, they weren't so tough." Renamon said confidently.

"You understand that no one uses lasers back on Earth…" Rika said to Renamon quietly. Rena understood it now, that they were not anywhere on their home planet.

"Curses… Don't worry, Rika, I'm sure we'll find a way to get back…" she quickly assured her tamer, who was having trouble to stand because of such a blow.

"We are not on Earth… Great. Super… I'll just wait here till I wake up and this nightmare is over…" she mumbled again and sat on the ground.

"Err, Rika … sorry to disappoint you, but … this is not a dream, this is reality, although a twisted one."

"Shut up! I don't want to believe you!" Rika screamed at her loud. Water appeared at her eyes again. And, once again, who could have blamed her? If she would be on the Earth somewhere, it would be easier to get back home, she would have had a plan then. But how can you escape from another galaxy? Rika didn't know the answer to that question.

"Rika, please calm down?" Renamon asked trying to calm her down but she didn't want to.

"No! It's not real! It's not real!" Rika kept screaming and pushed Renamon away. Renamon was about to go back to her but you stopped her. You dropped your rifle, kneeled down and put your hands on her arms and tried to calm her, but she kept refusing and she then used her nails and cut your cheek, blood was coming out but only a little. Now you had to take drastic measures.

"RIKA! *SLAP*" you never thought you ever had to do that. After you did that, Rika looked at you and saw there were tears in your eyes. You hugged her and spoke:

"Rika... please stop... calm down. Yours and Renamon's safety is the only thing I care about. Please don't make me have to that again, please." you said the last part with your voice breaking a bit.

"Rika… I'm sorry, but, right now, we must figure out what to do next. I know how important your friends were to you… But, I beg you, calm down yourself… Calm down." Renamon implored her, it was too painful for her to see her tamer in such a state. And the worst thing was that she was not able to help it.

Rika was touched by such a concern over you and Renamon. She never saw you or Renamon that way, and that was quite an amazing surprise.

"Rika, we must get a move on, before more … battle robots arrive." Rena suggested as she was trying to hear anything that might approach.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go." Rika replied with a dim voice. You and Rika stood up, she then noticed the cut on your cheek and apologized but you just replied "it's alright". The situation got her really frustrated and sad, even though she tried to hold it. Renamon pointed out to herself that her tamer was holding better than the most adults, yet she felt that her tamer was coming to the limit. Rena knew what important role you and she was playing now, and Renamon knew that you and she was the only support for your tamer. And she was ready to support her with all her strength.

…You all were walking in the desert for about 15 minutes. You were walking with your sniper rifle ready in case you all were attacked again. Rika was walking while staring into a spot on the ground, she was feeling strong sadness within her soul. Her world was shattered, she was in the middle of nowhere with no place to go, without any support, besides her two faithful friend's, and in a place, where warrior robots were patrolling the area, searching for them. And her immense sadness was not left unnoticed. It was like a beacon for the force – sensitive count Dooku, who directed the transport towards it. "What immense source of sadness… I have never sensed something like this before. It must be investigated…" Dooku thought then.

"Fly in that direction." he commanded and pointed the way with his finger.

"Roger, roger." the pilot droid replied…

…Rika and Renamon suddenly stopped. Some strange sound, which was like some sort of a hovercraft coming, was heard.

"Something is coming towards this direction… Fast." You said calmly. Rika went between you Renamon, she was afraid. you both noticed that quickly.

"What's wrong, Rika?" she questioned.

"I think that this something that is coming is dangerous. I don't know why, but somehow I sense that this thing has bad intentions, and it is coming for us…" you mumbled, as 3 flying bulky aircrafts appeared from the horizon, and were coming in fast.

"We cannot run from that…" Rena managed to say, as the flying transports landed in 20 meters distance, forming a circle around the three of you.

The large hatches opened, and the darkness within the transport was lighted by dozens of red "eyes". Then, with a familiar metallic monotonous clank the droids have emerged from the depth of their transports. They were different from those you and Renamon first encountered. If the B1 battle droids were looking rather funny then intimidating, these droids had much scarier appearance. They were bigger, looked stronger. They were painted in deep blue color, their red lights on shoulders were looking vicious, and they have marched from the transports with their right hands fixed in targeting forward. And so they have emerged, surrounding you, Rika and Rena, looking battle – ready, showing unwavering mechanical determination not to retreat and to take down any target. In the end several ball – like droids have rolled to the position, developing into some kind of a magnetic shield – bearing battle stations. Droidekas, or destroyer droids…

You and Rena thought it was your time to act and Rena jumped at the one of the B2 super battle droids and smashed it right in his "face", somewhere in the chest, because B2s didn't have a head while you went close and bashed it with your rifle. The first thing you and Rena noticed is that the droid's body was a lot harder than the bodies of the droids you both encountered before. Her fist made a huge dent in the corpus and your rifle shattered but it was enough to destroy it. The other droids immediately directed their arm – blasters at her, but then, suddenly, stopped, making their right forearm locked upright in a none – combat position.

You all were amazed why the droids didn't attack, and then they have heard a calm voice of a rather old man:

"Consider surrendering, spies, and your lives will be spared." Then, he appeared. An old man in black clothes and a face, which showed signs of nobility. Rika didn't know who he was, but she somehow sensed great power within him, and was afraid of him a bit. As for Renamon, she just jumped the old man, being captured by her own battle frenzy. But her fast and vicious attack ended as quickly as it began. Suddenly Rena stopped in mid – air, and was not able to move. Like some invisible chains have bended her, disabling from any movement. Rika saw what happened, and in a second she grabbed her D – power and cards in order to help Renamon. But this was not left unnoticed by the count. The next moment Rika was petrified also, not able to move a muscle. Rage quickly overwhelmed you and you charged the count. He saw this and threw Renamon to Rika, Renamon hit Rika and they both hit the ground. The count then does the same thing and picks you up and slams you against a rock. You quickly got up but the count grabbed you again and slammed you against the same rock again but harder. Rika and Renamon couldn't take it anymore and got up. He uses his power and holds Rika and Renamon in place with one hand uses the other on you. Rika looked at her strange nemesis with amazement, and met his glare. Then, she felt that someone was going right through her thoughts. The next moment, when Rika and Renamon were slowly put down on the ground, Dooku's hand clenched fist, and the two "targets" fell to the ground unconscious, you panicked and tried to break free but could only move an inch, Dooku then did the same thing to you and you fell to the ground unconscious... Dooku sighed heavily and said to one of the droids:

"Take them to the ship. After we will arrive to the base, I'll interrogate them."

"Roger, roger." the B2 replied, and he and some of his "comrades" picked up the three of you and dragged you all into the ship. It lifted in the air and headed for the distant base…


	2. Pain and Lighting

"Pain and Lighting" chapter 2

…Rika regained consciousness again. This time she found herself on a metal chair, with some sort of handcuffs around her wrists. The room was painted in grey, metallic color. At the ceiling there were two lamps, which were lighting only the chairs, and the rest of the room was dark. The light was disturbing, it was too bright. Rika turned her head and saw Renamon sitting on the other chair. She also had handcuffs, but not only on her paws, but at her legs as well. Rena was still unconscious but you were very much awake in a chair that fully restrained all movements for you except for your head, you just stared into the darkness with a heavy glare. Rika has never seen you in such a state. But she knew what the cause of it was – the three of your were captives now, prisoners. It was a bit cold in the place, and the whole atmosphere in it was suspending.

"Marco, are you alright?" Rika asked quietly. These words have taken you out of your heavy thoughts for a second.

"Yes, Rika, I'm alright … for now…." You replied. Rika noticed that you were extremely angry, your hands were constantly clenching fists, and your glare could have had made a hole in the wall, that's how hostile it was. Soon, Renamon woke up, she remembered what happened and wanted to move but herself restrained. Renamon noticed you with just a cold stare and noticed Rika as well.

"What's going on, what happened?" Renamon immediately asked. You didn't turn to her.

"Apparently were hostages." You said coldly and Renamon just looked down.

The next moment the door to the room, which was hidden by darkness, has opened with a hissing sound. Then, loud, monotonous steps have pierced the silence. However, they didn't belong to the droids, they didn't have that familiar metal clanking. After that count Dooku finally made an appearance. You all recognized the person immediately. It was the one who had defeated you. You and Renamon gave him a ferocious glare full of anger and hatred. It was not left unnoticed.

"Well, now, if you would have been a sith, you would have had incinerated me with such hatred." the count said unwaveringly.

"Anyway, spies, I believe that you know well who I am." he added. This surprised both Rika and you quite a bit.

"Actually, no, we don't. Why are you holding us hostage?" Rika said with offence. The count only smirked at that statement.

"You're a good little spy, playing your legend, and acting like you don't know me. Then, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as count Dooku, or Darth Tiranus, and you were trespassing on a territory of a military installation. And you have attacked and destroyed one of my patrol squads. I believe that was a good enough reason to capture you." he stated. Of course, Dooku tried to read the minds of both hostages while they were out and cold, but he failed to do so in case with Renamon, and after what he read in Rika's mind, he considered that a disinformation. That is why he was forced to do the actual interrogation.

"Now, you will tell me about your mission, who sent you, and everything else you know. If you will refuse to cooperate, there would be most harsh consequences. I will get the information I need, by applying force if I'll have to." Dooku added with a threatening intonation. Rika understood that the count was not joking. However, she was not able to say anything, her tongue refused to obey her. Rena noticed that and wanted to talk but you started to talk first.

"I will tell you everything, yet I doubt you would believe it." you said calmly.

"We'll just see about that… Speak." Dooku ordered. He was getting complacent, because he expected more resistance… And you started to speak. You told about everything that happened to you all. Dooku was listening attentively, while moving from one part of the room to another. Rika and Renamon was watching him constantly, or, more exactly, his face expression. As your tale continued, it changed from complacent to cold and impenetrable to any emotions. That was the thing Rika was afraid of – he didn't believe it. Renamon noticed that also. Suddenly, Dooku ordered you to stop, and said heavily:

"You know, coming to infiltrate the base was quite brave of you, but thinking that I would believe that ridiculous story… I take it as an insult." His face was expressing cruelty right about now. Rika understood that he will do something now, and that something would not turn out too good for you. You looked at the count with no fear, and that enervated him even more.

"Now, you will feel what I do with people who insult me … on your own skin. You will now feel the power of the Force." Dooku said dimly and raised his hand over your forehead… You prepared to endure pain, yet you were not expecting the thing that awaited you…

Rika was not able to hold her scream… Suddenly, strange electric bolts emerged from Dooku's hand and hit you with full force. You were trying to endure the enormous pain it was giving you, but in vane, as Dooku was getting impatient and intensified the electric wave. You were not able to endure such a thing without a sound of pain, yet you tried, because your pride demanded so, after so long of taking pain for those you protect, your barrier to contain such pain, broke. You started to scream and squeal in pain… Rika and Renamon were shocked, they never saw you in such pain, and the fact that some guy was torturing you and they were not able to help was devastating.

"Stop it! Stop it, you fiend! He was telling the truth!" Rika screamed as she tried to free herself from the handcuffs. Renamon tried to as well. It was in vane as well… You were shifting on the metal chair under the thunder bolts Dooku was emanating. The pain was just unbearable, and you felt that in few more moment you would lose consciousness, or would die from a pain shock. Dooku was enjoying it. In your last effort you gathered all of your strength, fueled by your anger, pain, hatred, you managed to break the handcuffs on all parts of your body, and, after giving Dooku one murderous glare, charged at him…

Dooku was quite surprised that you managed to break the restraining devises, but he managed to react to your impulsive attack in time. After all, he was a Lord of the Sith, and he had the Force with him. Before you managed to reach him, he tossed you away and slammed you into the wall with a "force push" of tremendous power. You slammed into the wall, making a huge dent on it, and, after a moan of pain, fell to the ground unconsciousness. Before you lost consciousness, you looked up at Rika and Renamon the best you can and can see tears in their eyes. You reached towards them but not by much, the pain taking control:

"I'm sorry…" you said collapsed. As your eyes close:

"I failed you guys." You said and lost consciousness. After Rika saw what was done to her digimon, fainted as well and Renamon tried to break out, rage filling her blood, wanting nothing but to kill this man. Dooku used the same trick back on planet side to make Renamon go unconscious as well…

Dooku called out three battle droids from the other room. After they have arrived, he said:

"Take them to their cells. Put the girl and that… creature in separte average cells, but make sure the creature has restraints, as for that … human boy, the cell of maximum security. Make sure he won't get a chance to escape."

"Roger, roger." three droids replied and took the motionless bodies out of the room. Dooku was having in his plans to interrogate the girl and creature later, but first he was going to achieve the goal he recently got for himself: to crack that seemingly normal human boy, his resistance, as he thought that it was resistance, was getting on his nerves and was offending his pride. In anger, he walked out of the interrogation room. Dooku decided to pay a visit to his "nemesis" later that day…

…You woke up after few hours of slumber. The first thing you felt when you woke up was … pain. Pain all over of your body; it was a weak reminder of the pain you once suffered not so long ago. Then you started to remember what happened. You remembered the lightning which was hurting you so much, and you also remembered … the terrified expression on your tamer's face as well as the yellow kitsune… Then, you noticed that you were not able to move again. You were chained to the wall of the cell with special restraints, which were all over your body, making sure you won't even try to escape. "So, that's how a cell of maximum security looks like…" you thought as you tried to free your hand. Futile, the restraints were made to endure immense force implemented at them, and your power was not merely enough to even cripple them a bit, especially with the pain throbbing throughout your entire body. "I must get out of here, and get my friends out as well, but … how?" you questioned yourself…

…Some beeping was heard, giving you a hint that someone was about to come inside her cell. With a hiss the door to her cell opened, and a familiar person walked in. The cell was quite spacious, and allowed the tall person to come in without inclining his head to evade a bump on the ceiling. Of course, that person was no one other than count Dooku. You gave him a glare, full of hatred and contempt; because that was the only thing you were able to throw at him, having your body immobilized. Dooku stepped in and demonstratively ignored the glares you were throwing at him. The count had the position to do so, after all, he was not chained to the wall. He approached your face and looked right into your eyes.

"Well, you seem human but not even that strongest of humans or Jedi could survive what I did to you. What are you?" he asked coldly.

"I had already told you what I am." You replied coldly. Dooku expression didn't change. "So you're not going to tell me the truth?" he asked coldly. You felt a strong desire to spit right into his face, but you didn't do it. You were smart enough to understand that he would kill you for sure if you would have done it. You were not afraid to die, because even before you met Rika and Renamon, you didn't fear death. The only thing you were afraid of – is that your death would be a devastating blow to your dearest friends, and Dooku would surely switch to interrogating Renamon next, since she's the second toughest compared to you.

"I was telling you the truth." you replied dimly. The count gave you only a grim smirk.

"Either you're brave, or foolish. Or foolishly brave, no matter. I will get the information from you, even if it kills you in the process." Dooku said coldly, and raised his hand again. You close your eyes and prepared for the devastating pain again.

"No, this will not be the same you have encountered before. This will have lesser impact on your body, but it'll be much, much more painful." the count hissed and unleashed a devastating wave of thunders through your body. Another torture … began…

…Rika finally regained consciousness in her cell. It was not as spacious as yours, and she was not wearing any restrains. There was just no need for that. The only ones who were entering the cell from time to time were 2 B2 super battle droids, which were checking up the cell frequently and also were tasked to bring her some food. There was no way Rika could have tried to overpower such droids, thus making any attempt of escape futile… Rika was worried for you and Renamon, the last thing she remembered is that her friend was tortured by the evil count and then slammed into the wall and apologizing before losing consciousness. It was just then when she heard a moan of pain. It was coming from somewhere away, but Rika got shocked when she heard it. Somehow she felt that it was made by you, who was in extreme pain. Rika felt that the count was torturing you even more, but was helpless to do anything. Tears appeared at her eyes, as she started to slam the door of her cell with her fists and legs, screaming:

"Stop torturing Marco you fiend when I'll get out of here I'm going to tear you limb from limb you bastard!" These screams were heard by a B2, and it opened the door to the cell. After scanning the cell and finding no thread, it pushed Rika away from the door, making her fall to the floor. After that it said with a monotonous voice:

"Keep quiet." and closed the door. Rika crawled to the corner of the room and started to cry quietly. She was completely powerless, defenseless in this cruel and hostile world, one of her only friend and ally was in much pain inflicted by some cruel and powerful warlord. The moans from the cell on the next floor were making it worse.

…Soon, Renamon woke up as well. As her eyes slowly opened she remembered what happened before she was knocked unconscious, she remembered seeing you getting slammed into the wall, then apologizing before losing consciousness, her tamer as well and then her. Soon she heard the moans of pain and knew who it was that was in pain. Renamon tried to move but found herself restrained, this time she was shackled to the wall on her waist, wrists and ankles, no way was she getting out. "Why does he do it, why does he take so much pain to protect us? Please… just make it stop." She thought as a tear escaped her eye, she never cried before but she can almost feel the pain that you were enduring and she couldn't help herself…

…After over a half of an hour of torture, Dooku finally stopped. You were barely breathing at the time, but was still in a conscious state. Dooku looked at you with a murderous look on his face, and said cruelly:

"Sooner or later you'll crack up, my boy. To end this torture, you must tell me what I want to know, that way I will grant you a swift and painless death." You felt another strong desire to spit at him, but, once again, restrained yourself from doing so. You had to live, for Rika and Renamon, even if the hope seemed to be lost, you had to last for as long as possible, in hopes someone actually coming to save you guys. You had to last as long as possible, to make sure they don't endure as much pain as you had…

…Dooku got to his command center infuriated. That creature that was somewhat human managed to endure his attempts two times already. This was annoying him pretty much. "Next time I'll bring over a medical droid to inject some will – breaking drugs into her, that way she'll crack up for sure." he was thinking. But his grim and horrible thoughts were disturbed, as he received a holo – message from his master. An old man in a cloak with a hood, which partially was hiding his face, appeared in his holo – screen.

"Darth Tiranus. I summon thee." a crooked voice was heard. Count Dooku fell to one knee and asked:

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I have an important task for you, my apprentice. I will tell you about the details once you will arrive at the "Invisible hand" flagship. General Grievous is already waiting there. You must go immediately." the cloaked figure said.

"It will be done, my master." Dooku replied. Then the transmission ended.

"Why does that Darth Sidious always has to call me when I'm busy? Oh, well, fine, I guess I'll have to go… I'll get to that spy matter later, and when I do, I'm going to fry that little boy scum with my lightning!" he growled to himself, and went to the docking bay, where his ship was…

…As Dooku fled away from the orbit of the planet Tibrin and jumped into hyperspace, something strange happened. A lonely "Acclamator" – class battleship of the Republic's space fleet arrived from hyperspace and hid itself behind the moon of the planet. And from the hangar of that battleship a single LAAT troop transport has emerged and took course for the surface of the planet. Due to the jamming devise they had aboard the small ship, it was able to slip through the anti - air defenses and radars situated on the planet. The LAAT transport landed in secrecy in a canyon not too far away from the base, which was under construction. The same base, where you, Rika and Renamon were held prisoners… The hatch of the ship opened and four troopers got out.

They were looking strange. They all looked similar in their silver Katarn-class body armor, with only several stripes of different color were distinguishing them from one another. In their armor and closed helmets with blue – lighted visors they were looking like some sort of medieval knights, only with DC – 17 blaster rifles. One of them, with orange stripes on his armor and helmet, put down a holo – link, and a hologram of another clone trooper appeared. He was not wearing the same armor, his own was much thinner, and his helmet differed a little. But there was still much resemblance. Their faces were hidden by their solid helmets, because their faces were not giving them much identity. After all, they were a clone army, an army of one man, but the right man for the job.

"Advisor, we have arrived at the surface of the planet Tibrin, we are two clicks away from the enemy base." the orange – stripped clone reported. His designation number was RC-1138. Nickname – "Boss". He was the leader of the squad that was sent to this planet, Delta squad.

"Good. Your mission is to sabotage the enemy facility. From the reports of our intelligence, the base is only under construction, as well as the factory beneath it, and their defenses are not yet online. The separatists haven't yet transferred a big amount of droids, so there should be no heavy resistance. You must blow up the main energy reactor of the factory; it is the vulnerable place, after its destruction the whole base will collapse."

"Roger that, advisor. Out." Boss replied and ended the transmission.

"So, we're going to blow up some droids, huh?" yellow – stripped soldier asked. His designation was RC – 1262. Nickname – "Scorch". Demolitions expert.

"Yes, and I suggest you would stay out of my way." another trooper replied. His armor was partially painted bloody – red, and not with stripes, but those marks looked more like grim wounds, especially the one on his helmet. RC – 1207, "Sev". One of the best snipers.

"Well, you sure have a friendly attitude." Scorch replied jokingly. He was the only commando with an overdeveloped sense of humor.

"I have warned you, wise guy." Sev replied. They both were constantly annoying each other, except that Sev was specializing on black humor.

"Keep this comm clear, you two." another voice was heard, this time from a sturdy trooper with green stripes. RC – 1262, Fixer. Yet he hated to use these nicknames. He was more of a "by – the – book" trooper, disciplined, he was following the rules without resistance. His specialty was slicing into computer terminals and hacking. He also was the second – in – command in Delta squad, and also was an expert in hand – to - hand combat.

"Fine, fine no need to get sore, grumpy." Scorch said to Fixer.

"Well, here's what we'll do. We go in there, kill any enemy we find, put the bombs in the reactor, that's your job, Scorch, and get out of there. We did this before and we'll do it again. Let's go." Boss said and proceeded towards the enemy base. The rest of the squad followed him in silence…

…The squad reached the entrance to the base. It was a big door, which had a computer terminal in front of it, and was wide enough for a tank to get through. It was amazing that such an entrance was guarded only by a squad of B1 battle droids. The squad met no patrols on its way her, and it was pretty inconvenient.

"Only 10 of those junk – bots? They underestimate us." Sev said, after looking in his binoculars.

"They don't expect us… This is a good thing. Sev, take a sniper position behind that stone and eliminate all targets." Boss commanded and pointed at the stone.

"With pleasure." Sev replied with his grim, deep voice, as he took position and prepared his sniper rifle.

"Just don't get too excited there, Sev." Scorch was bugging him.

"Watch and learn, boy." Sev replied as he aimed at the droids. Speaking of them, they were marching in a straight column, one behind another. Sev waited for them to reach a spot, where they would be all in one line with his rifle, and fired. Because of his precision, the big powerful blaster bolt penetrated through five of them in a row, obliterating them. The remaining five stopped in amazement, thus giving the sniper time to make another shot… As the remaining five droid corpses fell to the ground, Sev heard a clapping coming from Fixer.

"Excellent job, 07." he said.

"Yeah, talking about two rabbits with one shot." Scorch added.

"Alright, proceed forward." Boss said, after confirming that no enemies were insight. The squad quickly moved to the entrance and positioned near the walls.

"40, go crack that terminal." Boss said.

"Acknowledged." Fixer replied swiftly and started to do something with the terminal.

"Here goes again our technical wizard." Scorch just had to say that remark. After a minute confirmed beeping came from the terminal and Fixer reported:

"Door opened, sir."

"Good, now to make a quiet entrance…" Boss said, and tossed an EMP grenade as the door opened. The grenade fell to the feet of the two B1 battle droids, who were guarding behind the door.

"Oh oh." that was all the droids managed to say before the electro – magnetic pulse fried their circuitry. Delta squad has entered the facility…

"Saviors"

…Rika has fallen asleep. That is, she cried quietly till she has fallen asleep again. The day was just too unbearable, filled with mostly negative emotions. It was then, when she felt something strange. She thought she was "hearing" your thoughts:

"Rika… Renamon… I'm sorry… I have failed you…"

"No, don't say something that foolish. You didn't fail me." Rika replied while asleep.

"Just hang in there, Marco. We'll find some way out of this… I promise." Renamon replied while asleep as well, since that was the only thing she could have done. In the other cell you suddenly heard a strange answer coming into your head out of nowhere.

"Rika, Renamon? Is that you? Or is this just a trick of my mind?" you asked mentally.

"Yes, it's us. I don't know how it works, but it seems that we are, well, mentally linked or something. Renamon, where are you?" Rika asked. Renamon looked around the room:

"Kick the wall." Renamon said and Rika did that. She went up to one of the walls and kicked it hard. Renamon knew that the sound came from next door.

"Where right next to each other." Renamon said. You felt a huge wave of relief to know that they are close to each other.

"Can you get out?" you asked weakly.

"No, I'm shackled. I can't move except for my head." She replied. You then coughed, both outside and in your mind.

"Marco, are you alright?" Rika asked with concern.

"How are you holding up?" Renamon asked with concern as well.

"Not so good… guys, I'm sorry, I have failed you... There is no escape… Count Dooku will kill me sooner or later… I don't know why he doesn't believe what I say… My hours are numbered… The only thing I pray to now, is that this cruel bastard would spare you from the agony of those lightning bolts… I'm just trying to endure as much as I can so you would have to endure this less…" You replied tiredly. You were feeling defeated, and powerless, and you were sure it was all your fault.

"Don't even dare to think that way! We will survive, both, and we'll come home together." Rika tried to support you that way, because you completely lost your faith in a miracle. To be honest, Rika hardly believed that too. Renamon still hoped a miracle would happen, to spare you of the pain that you endured.

"It's hopeless…" You replied. Rika and Renamon were about to say something else, but then they suddenly woke up again. And they were awakened by the blaster fire sounds somewhere nearby…

…Delta squad was quickly breaking through the inner defenses of the factory. The intelligence was right, there were not that much droids over there, and only some B2 droids were able to pull out a fight, but their numbers were limited, and commandos quickly disposed of them, along with numerous B1 battle droids. Their target – the power reactor, was close, but before going there they had to breach droid defenses at the prison block…

…Rika leaned to the door once she heard the fighting coming closer. She was puzzled how to react at this. On one side, it was a hope of getting free from this prison, and for her Renamon as well as you, but on the other was the fear that whatever is coming could be actually worse. The blaster fire was coming closer, and after that she heard the voices of the two B2 droids from outside the cell:

"Die, enemy!" the monotonous voices said and the familiar sound of their blasters was heard. After that there was an explosion, and several other blaster sounds, different from the droid's ones.

"Eat plasma you stupid droid!" a voice was heard by Rika, a rather happy one too. "How can anyone be so happy in the middle of the fight?" she asked herself as the firing stopped. But suddenly she heard one more shot, and such a dialogue:

"Was that droid corpse giving you the creeps, Sev?" the same rather cheerful voice was heard again.

"Rule 17 – always make sure they're dead." a low and scary voice was heard then. Rika decided to attract attention to her cell, and started to hit the door with her legs and fists and shouting loudly:

"Hey, let me out! Someone! Anyone!"

"Get us out of here right now!" Renamon yelled as well to help. After that there was silence for a second…

…After commandos managed to finish up the two battle droids in their way, they were about to continue, but heard struggle and screams from behind two of the doors.

"Err, squad leader? Where we are again?" Scorch asked.

"According to the map I downloaded to my visor, were at the jail block. These screams are probably from the prisoners. We might as well let them out." Boss replied.

"Should I blow the doors open with my explosives?" Scorch inquired with excitement in his voice. He just loved to blow something up.

"Sure, if you want the captive inside fried and cooked. Let me handle this." Fixer replied and started to hack into the small code terminal near the door. After 30 seconds he withdrawn himself from the terminal, saying:

"And vuala!" and after that the door opened, with a hissing sound as usual…

…When Rika heard the door opening, she made a few steps back. When it finally opened, Rika made even more steps back and leaned to the other side of the cell. She saw 4 tall troopers, who looked like some humanoid – like droids. Rika was not sure if they are humans or not, so she kept distance. One particular trooper, the one with the red marks, was scaring her most. Scorch noticed her fright, and tried to sound as peaceful as possible, being the only one in the squad who was able to make a, well, normal human – like conversation.

"Don't be afraid, little girl, we are the good guys." he said. Sev looked at him with amazement, yet it was hidden by his helmet.

"Even me?"

"Yes, even you, Sev. Anyway, come along with us, we must blow up this place and get out of here!" Scorch said loudly, after letting Rika out of the cell. She was still scared of the soldiers, but at least one of them sounded somewhat friendly. She looked and saw the green stripped soldier working on the terminal to Renamons cell. A few seconds later, the door was opened and Rika and the soldiers looked in and saw Renamon shackled onto the wall:

"Hey, you alright, buddy?" Scorch said, referring to Renamon.

"Ehem, I'm a "she"." Rena replied, and after that all of the troopers bursted up laughing.

"Great job, wacko." Sev said and slapped Scorch in the back from behind.

"Hey, c'mon, who knew? My apologies, miss…" Scorch apologized.

"Renamon, can you get me out of this?" she asked and the commandos grabbed the shackles and pulled them open. Renamon landed on her hands and knees and slowly stood up, her being a little taller than the soldiers. She began to stretch her arms legs and pop some of her bones.

"Being confined in one spot for a while is quite annoying." She said and Rika went and hugged Renamon. Renamon was a little surprised but didn't hesitate to return it.

"Um, excuse me? This isn't the time for this, let's get you guys out of here?" Boss said and the commandos started waking. But when the squad was going to go forward, Scorch, who was going last in the column, was stopped; Rika grabbed him by his hand.

"Wait, there is their one more prisoners in this sector, you must rescue him too, please, I'm begging you." she implored, and her glare was showing grief and desperation. Renamon was the same way.

"Please you must help him." Renamon said.

"We don't have orders to rescue hostages." Fixer replied coldly. He was a cruel trooper when it was coming to such matters. If Scorch was willing to rescue another hostage, Fixer was against, because he considered it a waste of time.

"What's your word, Boss?" Sev inquired. Boss was thinking for a couple of seconds, and then asked:

"Do you know in what cell the other prisoner is held?"

"Yes, I'll lead you to it. Follow me." Rika said and rushed to the ladder to the second floor of the jail block. Commandos and Renamon followed her silently. Rika quickly ran to the second floor, but was immediately pulled back by Renamon, nearly evading the red blaster bolts shot by the security droids. She was scared to death and was breathing heavily. The other troopers moved to intercept the droids, but Scorch remained for a second with the shocked girl.

"Never charge in anywhere before us, it is dangerous. Let us do the dirty work." he said and went in attack as well. After that Rika heard several blaster shots and the sound of melting metal.

"Sector clear." she heard a loud voice and she and her digimon decided to go there as well. Rika was right, the droids were destroyed, and their remains were all over the place.

"Now, where is that door?" Fixer inquired information.

"It's this one." Rika said and pointed at one of the doors. Actually, she didn't know where you were, she just felt that you were behind that one, Renamon thought the same thing. Fixer cracked the door code immediately, and the door opened…

…You were hearing the gunfire near your cell as well. But you were not able to believe that someone was going to rescue you, you were afraid that it was Rika or Renamon, or both, who tried to escape, and the droids were shooting at them. You prayed that your hunch would not be true, and your prayers were heard. The door opened and you witnessed 4 white – clad troopers in full body armor and with guns. At first you also thought that they were droids, and was giving them more glares of pain and hatred, which were, however, completely ignored. But after you saw Rika and Renamon behind these soldiers, saying:

"Don't worry, Marco, they will help." You understood that a miracle happened. Scorch was observing the burns left from the lightning of count Dooku; small puffs of smoke were still emanating from your body. Most of your skin black from the burning of Dookus lightning attacks, half your face burned but still just mostly scars on your body, Scorch then said:

"Oh, my. Poor guy, they must have burned him quite a lot, huh?" he was speaking about you.

"Move over! I have to crack this computerized lock first." Fixer said while making his way to the keyboard. After one minute the restraints have not opened up. Boss and Fixer getting mad and Rika and Renamon worried.

"Fixer?" Boss said, getting a little impatient.

"Damnit…" Fixer said as he banged the control console.

"It's a new security system with hundreds of fire walls and such. Since this is a new facility, I'm thinking they were gonna use any new stuff they got to fully maximize this place." He explained. Since hacking the computer was a no go, you had an idea.

"What about my shackles? Are they that advanced from what you've known?" you asked. Scorch took a closer look at your restraints and found that they were flawed.

"It seems that these restraints can be cut with a plasma cutter." Scorch said and Boss pulled out a plasma cutter. Incase doors don't open or he needs to cut something, he's prepared.

"Just my wrist." You said and Scorch began cutting your shackle. Soon, the shackle crumbled and you immediately grabbed your other restraint of your wrist and you ripped it off. You then grabbed the one on your throat and broke it open, then the waist, and ankles. Everyone watching intently as you slowly freed yourself. As you got your last ankle restraint off you fell to the ground on your hands and knee. You slowly stood up, being the same height as a Renamon yet looking like a 16-year old kid at the same time. You grabbed your side from the pain and almost collapsed but Renamon quickly got you.

"Now, we must blow up that damned factory and get out of here. Scorch, Fixer, you come with me, Sev, help them out to the exit!" Boss ordered and got out of the cell, with Fixer and Scorch close behind him. After all of them went out, Sev went out as well, checking the corners while Renamon helped you walk for a bit, and with Rika close behind…

…Rika was following the trooper close behind, trying to help with whatever she was able to. While you all were moving towards the corridor, she witnessed numerous droid bodies blown up, or torn apart. The walls were covered with holes from blaster fire, as if there was a harsh skirmish at this point. But what amazed Rika was that there were no bodies of dead troopers around. "If there are so many destroyed droids, there should be some casualties… They couldn't have destroyed all these droids all by themselves, could they?" she was asking herself while passing through another corridor, you managed to start walking on your own, when still trying to help you but you didn't need it…

…Another door opened, and suddenly Sev ran into a B2 super battle droid. It must be one of the few who had survived destruction when the commandos were making their way here. Because the droid was a bit stumbled for a second. But the next moment with a roar "Die!" the SBD (super battle droid) engaged the trooper in a close – quarter combat. SBDs had a much more aggressive temper than their more weak B1 comrades. The droid tried to hit the trooper with both of his arms, being physically stronger, but Sev managed to grab them and to hold them in the air, as they began to wrestle.

The droid was slowly gaining an advantage, and Sev felt that he was going to lose. He was also afraid that the droid will manage to open fire at the child, the fox – like creature and a wounded kid behind him.

"Kid! Grab my blaster and shoot the droid under its arm! Hurry!" Sev growled to Rika, since you weren't capable to use a weapon yet. This low voice turned her out of shock, as she was paralyzed by fear. However, once Rika heard that order, she grabbed the blaster from the ground, and aimed in the droid's arm. She never shot from a gun before, so she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger…

The trace of blue blaster bolts hit exactly under the droid's arm, destroying the joints, which helped Sev to tear the arm away. Droid growled as it tried to overpower the commando with his remaining arm, but now trooper had an advantage. He grabbed the remaining arm with his both hands and threw the droid to the floor. After that Sev grabbed the blaster away from Rika's hands and blasted the other arm away, after that blasting the droids torso to pieces of metal. Rika was looking at the combat with a bit of shock.

"They never look as ferocious with their arms blown off. Thanks, kid." Sev said. You all proceeded to the entrance, and hid in a small canyon near the base – where their LAAT transport was hidden as well.

Sev watched as you lay down on the ground and he went to the transport in hurry.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rika questioned him.

"To get some medical assistance for your friend over there." he replied.

"There's no need. Watch." Rika said and drawn a card from her deck and slashed it through the D – power. With a glowing light, a strange wave went through your body, healing and completely revitalizing you, however not able to get rid of your burns but enough to get back to fighting and capable condition. Rika got that card recently, a gift from Takato, sort of…

"Thanks, Rika. I feel much better now." You said calmly, and jumped up onto your feet. The trooper looked at all that with amazement, and then said:

"That's … amazing. Why didn't you do that before?"

"Err, I was kind of too shocked to think back there…" Rika replied carelessly, she was just happy that she and her friends were free again.

"What's going on?" Instantly, two people, one is human and the other is a togruta female. The human, who is Anakin Skywalker, and the togruta female, Ahsoka Tano, came from LAAT and wanted to see what the bright light was. Sev stood tall and saluted them:

"Sir, we found these hostages inside the facility and rescued them. The others are working on planting the charges, I got to go and help them." Sev said and took off. The togruta female came up to you and looked at you more closely, examining your burn scars:

"Let me guess, you were captured by the separatists and interrogated by Count Dooku, right?" she said. You just looked at her and smirked. You weren't exactly sure what the separatists were but Dooku was part of them so now you know your enemy's.

"Yep, I was interrogated, twice, the second time being more brutal than the first." You said. Ahsoka was a little surprised to know that a human was able to live after Count Dooku's interrogation.

"I'm surprised that manage to live, most humans don't live through it." She said. Rika and Renamon were a little surprised but you just smiled again.

"That's because I'm not human." You said. Ahsoka and Anakin were surprised to hear that.

"But you're human." Anakin said bluntly.

"Listen, I could tell you all that we've been through and what we are but we need to get out of here, how long until your soldiers plant the charges?" you asked. You remember them saying about blowing up the facility you three were in.

"Their highly advanced commandos so they should be done in few minutes." Anakin said. After few minutes the squad came along to the transport, wheezing hard.

"What happened?" Anakin asked with concern.

"Scorch, you just had to wake up all those B2s who were in their sleeping regime, didn't you?" Boss asked angrily.

"C'mon, they were keeping me away from planting the charges. How was I supposed to know they were still functioning?"

"Rule 17…" Fixer sighed.

"I know I know, always make sure they're dead. Anyway, were all alive, aren't we?" Scorch tried to excuse himself, but in vane, of course. All of a sudden, a B1 droid appeared out of a concealed rock path and fired at the engine of LAAT. Ahsoka instantly jumped up and sliced the droid in half.

"Can we hurry up and get out of here?" Ahsoka said a little annoyed however there was a problem:

"Uh, general? The engines damaged, we need to make some minor repairs to get it going again." The pilot said.

"It's just one problem after another; alright, Boss you and your team take the entrance of the facility, Fixer fixes the engine while me and Ahsoka cover that path the other droid came from!" Anakin said and everyone went to their respected position. You figured they need some help on the way, no matter how strong. You look at the ship and walk inside, Rika and Renamon looking at you as you see one of the weapons the commandos had and you take it off the wall rack. You look at it for a second you get ready to use it. You jump out of the ship and begin walking to the door of the facility where the commandos are fighting.

"I'm pretty sure they'll need some help." You said and continued to walk.

"But Marco-"Rika began to say but you interrupted her:

"Listen Rika, we go on and argue about my well-being and such, especially compared to what I've been through, but you know you're not gonna win." You said the last part with a smile and ran to the door. Rika knew you were right, you obviously weren't gonna stop anytime soon.

The commandos are covering the hallway from cover inside the hallway. You run up and slide behind a pile of destroyed B2 and B1 droids around the middle of the group. Sev looks at you:

"What are you doing here?" You still look ahead.

"Injured or not, I'm helping and nothing you say or do is gonna change that." You say bluntly. Sev is about to say something but B2 to droids instantly come around a corner and begin firing, no time to argue now. You all begin firing continuously at the droids, them coming straight at you guys is practically suicide but that not in the droids programming. You continue to use the single fire on your blaster while Sev is using his sniper rifle and the others are using blasters as well. After some time, the droids start to gain some ground and you all have to fall back a bit.

"Ships ready for takeoff, let's go!" the pilot yells and the Jedi, Rika and Renamon get in. You run back to the door and you get behind some cover near the door.

"Go! I'll cover you!" you yell and the commandos sprint to the door. As soon as they all make it out you get up and jump out the door but you then see a B2 getting ready to launch a missile; he has a clear shot to the LAAT. You scramble to the door and you bring your gun high into the air and smash the controls for the door on the outside. Everyone look at you and the door instantly blows, sending you flying and smacking hard against a rock. The commandos grab some cover and hold back the droids while the Jedi begin deflecting blaster bolts away from the ship and Rika and Renamon quickly grab you and help you to the ship. As soon as the three of you get in, Renamon helps you onto a gurney while Rika knows that you need your armor; you can't keep taking hits like this. She pulls out a card and swipes it in her D-arch and a bright light appears, engulfing your entire body and a blue armor suit appearing from top to bottom on you. The commandos and Jedi quickly entered the LAAT transport gun ship and you all go into air. They all look at you, wondering how you got that armor when Rika interrupts:

"I'll explain later." When you all were about 5 clicks away from the base, Scorch opened one of the side hatches for everyone to have a better view, and said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Sev, of course, may I present you with my best work yet. I suggest you to just sit back and watch the fireworks!" The everyone got interested in watching this, and when everyone got a better view, Scorch pushed the button on his remote exploding devise.

The factory and the base exploded in a big fire ball, which covered the entire base, with multiple details and pieces tossed around like shrapnel, after that a mushroom of fume from explosion collapsed to the ground. The base was obliterated, nothing remained intact.

"Err, Scorch, I think you have outdone yourself this time. How much explosives you have packed in there?" Boss questioned again.

"Well, you told me to make sure this thing will blow up, so I packed all of the explosives I had, plus some I have stolen from the Fixer's backpack as well." Scorch confessed, and after that Fixer started to check out his backpack.

"Hey! Those were mine you know!" he nodded, and then everyone started to laugh. Rika and Renamon started laughing as well.

"You're a pyro – maniac, Scorch." Sev said while laughing…

_Hope you like the new chapter, sorry for it being so long but I then decided to change these chapters and since they were too far in the beginning, I had to combine them into one, I hope this didn't cause any complications to anyone._


	3. Crashed

"Crashed"

…After a few minutes, Rika and Renamon decided to get everyone's names, on account they saved them.

"Soooo… we never did get all your names and we didn't tell you ours, I'm Rika, this is Renamon and this is Marco." Rika took another look at your unconscious body and had a concern look on her face but she then averted her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder, more so a paw.

"Don't worry Rika, he's been trough worse, he'll make it." Renamon said to Rika in a caring voice and followed up with a smile. This made Rika smile as well, she then looked at their rescuers, "And your names?" Rika asked.

"Right, I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka then gave a smile to Rika and Renamon.

"I am the leader of these soldiers, everyone calls me Boss." Boss said then signaled for the others to address themselves.

"Scorch."

"Sev."

"Fixer."

"What happened to your friend and how did he get that armor on so fast, when I saw you three he wasn't wearing any armor?" Ahsoka asked. This question also puzzled the others as well, especially the soldiers since you were about a head taller than them.

Rika then explained to all of them about Digimon and all the adventures the three of you had, especially what happened a few minutes ago with the encounter with Count Dooku.

"I should have known. I am sorry for what happened to your friend, he cares a lot for you both." Anakin said sincerely.

Rika took another look at you and smiled before turning to the others, "You have no idea."

…After you all were flying for about 10 more minutes, suddenly dull and powerful sounds of gunfire were heard. Then the gunship started to shake.

"Pilot, what is happening?" Boss requested information.

"Sir, we have run into an enemy's anti – air perimeter! It was not charted on any maps. Evading incoming fire." the pilot reported and the ship started to shake a lot more. After some maniacal stunts the pilot managed to pull out a strange sound was heard from the ground. That sound was giving the creeps even to the Jedi and the brave commandos, because it was the sound of the Hellfire tank droid firing its missile barrage.

"Missile inbound! Beginning rocket evasion maneuver…" after that the ship started to shake and tremble even more, as the sound of rockets passing was tearing up the air. After that, a grim voice of the pilot suddenly was heard again:

"Sir?"

"Yes, pilot, what is it?" Boss asked.

"It was nice knowing you…" the pilot said and in the next moment the cockpit of their ship was hit by a missile…

…With a shriek in the air the LAAT gunship with a blown up cabin was uncontrollably falling to the ground. Inside, 2 Jedi, 4 soldiers, you, Rika and Renamon were still alive.

"Brace for impact!" Anakin ordered and grabbed to the rail, Ahoska and the troopers did the same thing. Rena and Rika decided that it would be wisest to follow their example. Rena also grabbed Rika by her hand just in case and you were strapped on to the gurney that you were on. The aircraft was going down with frightening speed, but you all were lucky, it smashed to the ground away from the enemy lines…

…The ship smashed to the ground, making a deep and ugly trench to the place of its crash. Like it was said, you all were lucky to land not at the enemies' lines. From the ravaged remains of the battleship, slowly, 4 not so white – clad anymore figures emerged followed by two very bruised and cut up Jedi. The soldiers armor was pretty much scarred and burned, because a fuel tank exploded right where they were standing. But their armor protected them well. The forth soldier then helped a yellow – colored digimon with Rika lying in her hands.

"Is she alright?" Fixer inquired as Renamon put Rika to the ground.

"Yes, she has just fainted… Again." she replied.

"You're pretty lucky you're alive. We are alive only because our armor protected us, and look how damaged it is, but you two made it without even a scratch." Scorch nodded.

"I guess so." Renamon replied swiftly, while staring at Rika with a concerned look. Troopers decided to leave them alone for a while…

…Rika regained consciousness shortly. She was fainting just too much throughout one day, and was kinda getting used to that. After all, today her life was put in danger more times than in her whole life before. She was feeling a little dizzy from the crash, and slowly opened her eyes. And, as usual, the first one she saw was Renamon, towering above her with a concerned look.

"Renamon? You're dead too?" Rika asked with a weak voice.

"No, Rika, we are not dead, not yet. We have crashed, but we are all alive." Renamon replied and helped Rika to stand up. As she stood up she noticed you were not there, she looked around frantically and couldn't find you, which left the others puzzled.

"Uuuuuhhhh Rika, what are you looking for?" Ahsoka asked.

"Marco's gone." She said and everyone else noticed it as well.

"Everyone, find him." Anakin ordered and after about 5 minutes of searching, Ahsoka spotted you outside the ship.

"Everyone, I found him!" Ahsoka yelled to everyone and looked out of a hole in the ship and saw you on the ground.

"He must have gotten knocked out when the ship crashed." Scorch said.

"Get that door open, this hole is too small to go through." Boss ordered and him, the commandos, and the Jedi tried to get the door open but it was jammed and it didn't even budge.

"It's not budging." Sev informed.

"Yeah, we know." Fixer said, that made Sev mad but shrugged it off.

"Renamon, why don't you give it a try." Rika asked and Renamon nodded and took a firm grip on the door. She pulled with all her might but only moved it an inch.

"Still not moving." Renamon said. Everyone else was still surprised about Renamons strength but had to keep in mind about it later.

"Guess we wait for help." Boss said and sat down.

"But what about Marco?" Rika protested and before anyone could talk, they heard a loud creaking noise and saw the door being moved. There were wires still connected to the door and when the door was getting pulled off, the wires were cut and made loud crackling and electrical noises. Finally the door came off and everyone saw you standing there, holding the door over your head before throwing it a few feet away.

"Everyone alright?" You asked as soon as you turned around too everyone. The commandos and Jedi were surprised by your strength and all said "Woooow."

Rika gave a smirk smile to them before stepping out of the destroyed ship, followed by Renamon.

"Tough as always, eh Marco." Rika said as she climbed out and gave a friendly hit to you while all the others just stayed stairing at you but you broke them out of their gaze:

"You guys coming?" You said and they then shrugged you off their minds. When Sev was stepping out, he managed to get a feel of your armor, he was jealous.

…Minutes later, Rika spotted the 4 commandos not far away, only now they were looking much scarier, their armor was more of black color, rather than white, while Anakin and Ahsoka were on a nearby hill, looking through some binoculars. Boss put his holo – link to the ground again and turned it on.

"Delta squad, what's your status?" the advisor questioned as his hologram appeared.

"All alive, but our transport was shot down. Requesting rescue craft pickup." Boss replied.

"You are near the droids' secret anti - air defense perimeter. It is completely automated. In order to send a rescue craft towards your current position, you must infiltrate into their local command center about two clicks away from your position. There you must find the codes to shutdown the system. Your current objective is to disable this defensive system."

"Affirmative. Over and out." Boss replied, and ended transmission. After that he approached you, Rika and Renamon and said:

"You must stay here. Wait for the rescue craft, it will arrive once we'll disable the anti – air defense system. Commander!" Boss said to anakin and both he and Ahsoka came.

"What is it? Will the transport come?" Anakin asked.

"There is a command center a few klicks from hear, if we want to get out of hear, we need to take it out. We could use your help." Boss explained the situation and both Anakin and Ahsoka agreed.

"So, you guys know what to do, you will be staying here…" Anakin began but was cut by Rika,

"We know, boss explained." Rika said.

"Alright then, everyone move out." Anakin ordered and everyone left except for you, rika, and Renamon.

"Good luck." Rika said quietly, and it was left unheard by anyone except you and Renamon.

"Do you think they'll be able to pull it off?" Rena asked calmly.

"I hope so. Either you like it or not, they are our only ticket out of here. Renamon, Marco, are you both alright, I mean, are you able to fight again?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Renamon asked.

"If they get into trouble, you will have to go out there and help them out, just like they have helped us." Rika stated clearly. Renamon agreed with her, as did you.

You, Rika and Renamon approached the edge of a hill, where the transport had crashed, and from where the base was perfectly visible. Trenches, gun turrets were looking formidable, like a powerful defense perimeter. After that you all heard a distant explosion, and saw red and blue blaster fire traces near one of the trenches, as well as hearing the wooshing sounds of lightsabers cutting through the droids. Commandos and Jedi attacked…

…You, Rika and Renamon were observing the battle from the hill. The gun fire was slowly proceeding towards the big black installation in the center of the perimeter. "That must be the command center." Rika thought then. As the battle downside continued, Renamon said dimly:

"The shooting has not moved even a bit from this point for about 7 minutes."

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Rika asked her.

"Yes, I think they need help." Rena replied.

"Alright, you know what to do, just be careful, I don't want to lose you." Rena replied to that statement with a warm smile, and said:

"Don't worry, I will." and was about to leave but was stopped by a hand to her shoulder. She looked back to see it was you.

"Renamon… if you need any help, call me and you will get it, good luck." You comforted her and she gave a warm smile and left. You and Rika were left alone near the burning remains of their craft, but you knew full well you were gonna see some action soon…

…They were right, Delta squad was in trouble. The commandos training had served them well, because they were able to breach the defenses so far, and it was much easier since they had some Jedi help. But their advancement came to a stop, as they were pinned down by 6 SBDs and a handful of B1 droids. The enemy fire kept commandos lying on the ground, and Anakin and Ahsoka were forced to go into a back to back position deflecting blaster for eachother, and the dreaded SBDs were approaching to finish it up in melee combat.

"Boss, they're coming, I'm not sure for how much longer we can hold them off!" Scorch reported.

"Sev, retreat back a little and put your sniper rifle at work!" Boss ordered to the red – helmed trooper.

"Yes, sir, I'm on it." Sev replied and fled back. The other soldiers were firing at the SBDs with their guns, but they were too close. Sev quickly placed his sniper rifle and started to take down B1 battle droids, who were coming close behind their more formidable "brothers" and Jedi allies. The rest of the commandos were caught up in a hand – to – hand combat in the narrow trench with the B2 super battle droids but they were no match for the furry of lightsabers. Fixer charged into the fight first, with his Vibro – blade ready to slash, followed by his brothers, as the struggle began. Battle droids, however, were also formidable, and, due to their numerical supremacy, were pushing the commandos to a more wide part of the trench. Even though one of the SBDs was lying on the ground now with a hole in the processor, the others were attacking viciously, even the Jedi were having trouble in fighting, deflecting blaster shots and cutting up droids was difficult.

It was at this dire moment, when Renamon made her appearance. Teleporting behind the droid line, she launched a devastating volley of diamonds into the back of one droid, destroying it. After that she started to pound the remaining SBDs in the back, forcing them to turn around and face her, thus, giving the commandos and Jedi an advantage in their fight. Sev was observing this all from the scope of his sniper rifle.

"You go girl!" he muttered, and spotted a B1 droid who was aiming in Rena's back. The next moment the droid's body fell to the ground without a head. Meanwhile the commandos, Jedi and Renamon managed to finish up the rest of the droids on their way. Sev joined his squad, and they all have taken a breathe.

"That was a close call. Thanks, um… what's your name again?" Scorch asked the yellow kitsune.

"It's Renamon." she replied.

"We must not waste time before any other enemies arrive, let's go!" Anakin ordered, and the others went forward.

"Your help was just in time. Come with us." he said to Renamon and she followed silently… Several droid barricades were breached with relative ease, mainly because of Renamon's unique powers. She teleported behind the droids and distracted them, while clones charged in and destroyed the rest, followed by Jedi's. That way they were able to breach any defense, the enemy was not expecting such a surprise as Renamon, and the path to the command center was made easily.

They have finally reached the door to the command bunker. As it was predicted, it was closed, and the computer terminal that opened it was destroyed.

"Scorch, plant demolitions on that door." Boss ordered

"Roger that, squad leader." Scorch replied and went to the door and planted them without any problems.

"Fire in the hole!"he yelled and everyone got to cover as the bomb exploded.

The explosion made a big hole in the door, and the next moment 4 or 5 EMP grenades flew in it, burning any droid inside. When the clones, Jedi and one digimon went inside, the only one who was left standing was the human officer in a grey uniform. He was armed with a blaster pistol, which was, however, tossed away by Sev, who darted into the room and disarmed the enemy commander.

"Give us the codes to shutdown the perimeter, and we'll let you live." Sev said grimly, while pointing with his vibro – knife in the officer's throat.

"Y…yes, of course… Its … 1879 – KM – 3" officer replied with a weak voice. He was scared.

"Fixer!" Sev called.

"Yes, 1879 – KM – 3. Done… Yes, it was correct." Fixer replied after introducing the code, and seeing the sign "system shutdown" on the screen of his laptop.

"Good." Sev replied and slashed the throat of the enemy officer. With gulping and a misunderstanding glare he fell to the floor.

"Hey, you said you were going to spare the guy!" Scorch said with amazement.

"What's wrong with you!" Ahsoka said.

"We clones don't follow your way, besides …" Sev began to say, dipped a finger in blood of the victim, and painted a stripe on his armor with it.

"…my "paint" was getting dimmer." This little confession shocked pretty much the rest of the team, including the Jedi. If they had some hunches before that these things were true, but now they were sure about Sev's little secret.

"Sev, you just give me the creeps." Scorch said. "Yeah, same here." Ahsoka said grimly. "Thank goodness Rika doesn't see this…" Renamon said as she turned away from the body of the unfortunate officer. For some reason she hated the look of human blood…

Everyone was making their way out of the building when as soon as they were outside they were confronted by a battalion of Destroyers and Commando droids, and a few remaining SBD's closed the doors behind them held their wrist blasters up.

"This isn't good." Fixer said quietly.

"Gee… ya think." Sev replied.

"Renamon, can't you teleport behind them and distract them?" Ahsoka asked quietly to the yellow kitsune.

"No, if I do the droids in front of the ones I get behind will tear through you guys and get me as soon as I destroy them." Renamon replied. Her logic was right.

"We're gonna need a miracle here." Anakin said and the droids pulled their blasters up, ready to fire when all of a sudden, a loud bullet shot pierced the air and destroyed a row of destroyers. The commando droids standing next to them looked at their ally's destroyed bodies but was short lived as another shot destroyed them as well.

The commandos, Jedi and Renamon looked around to find what shot the droids and far off, Renamon caught a glimpse at a small blue dot on hill, more specifically the hill that is covering the view of the crashed transport ship. Renamon couldn't help but give a smile.

"Nope… we just need a friend." Renamon said then more droids were shot down, now clearing a way for them.

"There's our way out! Let's go!" Renamon yelled and everyone quickly rushed their way through, Ahsoka on the left deflecting blaster bolts and Anakin on the right doing the same thing while the Commandos fire and Renamon being in the middle.

The Destroyers were firing rapidly at everyone while they were heading up the hill and so were the Commando droids and remaining SBD's, the Jedi were having a hard time deflecting blaster bolts from the destroyers since they were designed to take out multiple clones or to hold back Jedi if engaged.

As everyone was making their way up, you were providing cover fire with your sniper rifle but the shields of the destroyers were powerful enough to make your bullets bounce off and the commando droids had advanced athletic skills so they were able to dodge easy and you had to focus your attention on the advanced soldiers, not the SBD's.

A couple minutes later, everyone was over the hill and you stood up, since none of your friends or allies were in the way it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Rika!" you yelled to her, she gave a nod and pulled out a card. She swiped it in her digivice and your sniper rifle began to glow, however this didn't go unnoticed by the others.

The Jedi and Commando clones were in awe as your sniper rifle slowly turned into a chain gun turret in your hands. You took a firm grip and stepped on top of the hill. You pulled the trigger and at first it just rotated but a second later, hundreds of armor piercing bullets were flying across the open area, tearing the droids to pieces. The shells of your bullets flew out of the turret and landed in the sand, even the grains of sand were jumping up from the force of your guns power.

The destroyers were firing a barrage of red blaster bolts back at you for some time, the shots didn't do anything as your shield was protecting you. Soon your shield gave away and one blaster bolt hit your right shoulder, then your left knee. The shots made you kneel down but you instantly got back up and resumed firing. Everyone was surprised at how well you recovered.

One of the destroyers shields didn't last long under the bombardment and one bullet hit its blaster and leg and made it accidentally hit one of its allies, but soon after was ripped too pieces by the continuous volley fire from your turret.

While you were focusing your attention on the SBD's and destroyers, 5 commando droids went around the side and were coming at you from your left. You quickly noticed them coming at you with their swords drawn and you moved your turret to the left and tried to shoot them all but only got one as the others came close. One cut the barrel of your turret off and another tried to slash at you but you dropped what was left of your weapon and jumped back. Immediately, one of the droids tried to slash you again but you grabbed the blade and punched the droid in the face hard enough for it to break its face right off. Everyone was watching and your new friends were very surprised.

"Dang, he's good." Boss said.

"Hm… that's nothing." Rika commented as she and Renamon folded their arms.

You and the commando droids were just standing there, at first it was just 3-1 but then some drop pods came and 7 more commando droids came out.

"Can he take all that?" Ahsoka asked to Rika but she just gave an even bigger smile.

"Hehehe… watch." Rika said and everyone turned their attention to your battle.

You slowly scanned the droids, each one with their swords out and ready and in a line. You reached onto your sides and instantly pulled out one energy sword, turned it on, then the other one. You crossed them together. One droid jumped at you but you sliced it in half with one slice. Then you got back into a battle ready position and then the rest jumped at you, the first one you stabbed with your sword and threw the body at another. You slashed another down from the left shoulder down, twirled your body down and slashed upwards and cut it in half and bashed the others away.

Four of them surrounded you and you looked at each of them before they jumped at you but you twirled around and cut them all into pieces. You looked around to find the last one but couldn't find it, then it came up from behind you and stabbed its sword at you.

Everyone gasped but not Rika and Renamon as they just smiled.

The sword scratched your armor bad but didn't pierce it. You quickly turned around in a blink of an eye and grabbed the droids head in your hand and even before it can even flinch, you crush its head completely. You drop the body; still electricity crackles form all the droids, except for one.

The commando droid that got thrown down from the one you threw, was injured and was trying to get up but to no avail. You slowly walk over it; put away your swords and you plant a foot on its chest, not enough to kill it though. It grabs your foot and tries to pull you off but can't. You pull out a magnum, aim and you pull the trigger, destroying the last droid that attacked you all.

You slowly walk back to the others while also putting away your magnum and you stand in front of everyone, Rika and Renamon can tell your smiling.

"Hm… piece of cake." You said.

"Whoa." Sev said and that made Rika and Renamon chuckle.

"Surprised?" Rika said while her arms were folded.

"Kind of." Sev said. Rika then took another look at you and Renamon noticed you with scratches on your armor and bruises on Renamon.

"Hey, guys. You seem a little worn down. Here." Rika said and pulled out a card and in a flash of light, your armor was new again and Renamon was perfectly healthy.

"Better?" Rika asked you both.

"Better." You both said as you both took a seat next to your tamer.

"First get healed by some strange card, elite armor and weapons and nothing I've ever seen before, then teleportation… from what planet are you from?" Sev asked with disbelief and envy in his voice.

"Oh, c'mon Sev, you're just jealous that someone fights more efficiently than you." Scorch teased him.

"Well … yeah, but still…" that was all that Sev managed to reply. But their commander didn't let them chat some more, he ordered to set up a defensive perimeter around the crashed LAAT. No, he was not expecting a droid counterattack, he just wanted to silence those two for a while.

"There like your bodyguards aren't they?" Anakin asked.

"Something like that." Rika said.

"By the way… thanks for the support back there, we owe you." Boss said.

"No need, you saved us so I thought it was fair I return the favor." You said.

"Besides… Renamon was in the middle of it all."

…A few minutes later, you and Renamon were sitting next to your tamer with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Rika?" you asked her, Renamon wanted to know the same thing as well.

"I wondering … when the transport will arrive and take us away from here … what will happen to us?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. But whatever awaits us in the future, I'll always remain beside you." Renamon promised.

"I have always been besides you guys since the day we met, you saved my life a few times and I did the same for you… whatever they throw at us, I will defend you both until my last breath. And that is a promise and an oath I will not break." You promised to Rika and Renamon. They always knew in the past that you'd be willing to try anything and do anything to help them, what you said right now was undeniable proof of what you mean.

…The transport came in faster than it was expected. Another LAAT transport landed near the remains of its brother, picking up everybody and flying away as fast as it came. You all had no time to lose, because droids developed search parties in order to capture or destroy you all.

"So, where are we going?" Rika inquired.

"To the "Revengeful". It's an Acclamator - class battleship. It is behind the moon waiting for us to arrive." Fixer replied calmly.

"Behind the moon? You mean, in SPACE? I'm going to be sick…" Rika said with fear and amazement. The reason was obvious – she never was in space.

"So, what will happen to us when we will finally arrive at "Revengeful"?" Renamon asked calmly. Or, at least, she was looking calm. In reality she was suspecting that they would be held prisoners as well, for some reason but she knew that you wouldn't let that happen.

"You will probably have to talk a lot more with our Jedi general here." Boss replied to Rena's question.

"A Jedi? What is "a Jedi"?" Rika questioned then.

"Well, they are our generals and commanders. They all come from an order which was enforcing peace throughout the galaxy. They always carry their weapons with them, called the "lightsabers". They are far more superior to us in terms of combat, because they can deflect blaster bolts with their sabers. I saw it myself. They also can use the Force…" Sev replied. Renamon's face darkened a bit when she heard the word "Force", because count Dooku was using it as well, when describing his special powers, especially since it's the power that nearly killed you.

"And what exactly is that "Force"?" Renamon inquired patiently. She wanted to know more about that strange power that inflicted so much pain on her. You wanted to know too but you kept quiet and listened.

"We don't know exactly. We have only seen it in action a couple of times. It is like they were moving some heavy things without touching them and tossing them away." Scorch said thoughtfully. This upset Renamon even more. She associated "lifting heavy things and tossing them away without touching" with the thing Dooku preformed on her, slamming her to the wall, nearly breaking her bones… But Renamon kept those thoughts to herself…

Renamon closed her eyes at the thought but was interrupted by you. She knew how much you cared and wouldn't let Count Dooku do that to you guys again...


	4. Revengeful

"Revengeful"

…When you all arrived at the hangar of the capital ship, there was someone waiting for them already, besides the working personnel. It was another clone trooper except his armor was cleaner and had blue stripes on it. The LAAT transport landed and the hatch opened. The four commandos, the two Jedi and you, Rika and Renamon immediately got off.

The clone trooper approached the commander of the squad, and Boss saluted him in a military – fashion.

"General Rex, mission failed." he reported.

"Yes I know." Rex said before standing in front of the Jedi and saluting them.

"Sir, I saw what happened, looks like the count is still on the run." Rex said to Anakin.

"I know. He had an escape route the whole time *sigh*" Anakin replied. Rex looked behind Anakin and saw you, Rika and Renamon.

"Um… new friend's sir?" Rex asked.

"They were attacked by Dooku and we helped them right after he got away, and they did help in our escape as well." Anakin informed.

"Really? Hm… they don't look so tough?" Rex said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Ahsoka said to Rex which annoyed him a little.

"Yeah, Yeah." Rex said.

"Listen, why don't you bring the commandos to their quarters, then head to the bridge, while I help out our friends some more, alright?" Anakin asked. He may have been the commander but he knew that Rex wouldn't argue with him.

"Right away, sir." Rex ordered before he and Commandos left. Anakin and Ahsoka turned to the three of you.

"I believe you three must be tired and hungry from such a dangerous adventure. Ahsoka here will show you to your room, where you will be staying for some time, and some food will brought there as well. We will continue this talk after you all are well – rested." he said, and motioned for Ahsoka to lead you three to your room.

"Ahsoka, show our guests to one of the spare rooms we have."

"Yes, master, right away." Ahsoka replied.

"Follow me." she addressed to the three of you, and you all followed her. The ship proved to be quite spacious, and it took some time to reach for the living quarters. The room appeared to be rather small, with nothing more in it besides two small bunks in it, which were made just for sleeping and it also had a table next to a window to look out into the empty voidness of space.

"Sorry if it's not to your liking, but this isn't a luxury ship." Ahsoka addressed the three of you.

"It's alright… It's not worse condition we've ever slept in." Rika replied. In a moment after a clone came with three dinner courses. One was given to Rika, one to Renamon, and one to you. After that the soldier left. The food was not exactly tasty, as it was not meant to be, a simple soldier ration, but it got enough nutrients, vitamins and all. And Rika was hungry enough to eat this food. Renamon didn't even touch it, she didn't require food to stay alive. Plus, she suspected that it might be poisoned. Rena hasn't told Rika about her suspicions, because she understood that they were paranoid enough, but after count Dooku's lightning procedure on you she became a bit more scared, seeing thread at every corner. Of course, she didn't show it, but this torture that she saw you go through had a slight impact on her psyche. You may have been a half human, half digimon but you still needed some food to survive. You knew about Renamons worryness about you and Rika but mostly you. What count Dooku did to you not only scared you physically but both mentally, but none the less you will still reamain true to your oath. You took off your helmet and sat down, staring into the voidness of space, not wanting anyone to see your face how it is right now

Renamon lied down on a bunk, and tried to relax. She was tired after that battle, slamming metal droids with her bare fists was not something very easy. And Rena hasn't noticed that she accidently fell asleep. Rika decided not to wake her up.

"You need rest, Renamon, you have deserved it…" Rika said quietly and she gave a slight gasp as you picked her up and layed her on her bunk.

"Rika, you are my tamer and my friend, I want you to get some rest." You said in a sincere voice, the shadows covering your face.

"But-"she tried to stop you but you stopped her and put the covers over her.

"Rest, Rika. Please." You said and she looked deep into your eyes and can see the sincereness in them and after a few seconds she complied, she gave a slight smile and fell asleep. You then went over to the window and sat down, your fingers hitting your helmet and your mind in thought. Rika's thoughts were not about her current situation. In her thoughts she was home, with her grandmother, mother, and friends, living a normal life. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was actually on a spaceship surrounded by strange faceless helmet – wearing soldiers, who all looked alike, and where she had absolutely no idea where to go or what to do…

…You all were resting for 2 – 3 hours, when the doors to your room opened and a regular white – clad trooper walked inside.

"General Skywalker wants to see you. He is waiting in his room. Follow me." the trooper said with a monotonous voice, which showed no emotion. It was different from the voices of the commandos, but was relatively similar to Fixer's voice. You, Renamon and Rika stood up and followed the trooper through the corridor but you first put on your helmet before anyone had a chance to see you…

…The Anakin's room was quite more spacious. It had some furniture in it, a large table, some chairs. Anakin Skywalker was sitting at the table, and three more chairs were near it.

"Come in. Please, take a seat." he said with a calm, mild voice while Ahsoka was standing next to him, looking at you all. Rika took a seat, but Renamon remained standing, as did you.

"I prefer to stay up." she explained.

"Same here." You explained as well. Anakin didn't show any sign of displease when he heard the answer.

"Alright then. I have summoned you here to find out where have you come from. I mean, that way I could arrange a transport to send you back home. Also I'm curious why Count Dooku took an interest you three." he said calmly. Renamon felt a bit of anger inside herself. "Damn it… This looks too much like an interrogation…" Renamon thought again. Rika looked at her with a strange glare, and then Rena heard in her head:

"Don't worry Rena, this is not an interrogation."

"How could you know that?"

"I don't know myself, I just feel no hostility. When we had to deal with that … count, I felt it, but here – I don't." Rika replied mentally and caught an attentive glare from the Jedi general. He sensed something too, yet he was not sure what it was, as did his padawan as well.

"Renamon, please stay calm. You care for Rika a lot but I would never let anything happen to you guys, not like what happened last time. We need allies and I don't like to piss off two major armies at once." You said to her mentally without even taking your mind or eyes off both Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I will tell you, but, I believe it is quite a long story, and you would probably not believe in it anyway." Rika said this time.

"If you are going to tell me the truth, why shouldn't I believe you? We got plenty of time." Anakin replied thoughtfully. Rika decided to tell him all, from the beginning to the end…

…Rika was telling everything, everything besides the part which involved count Dooku. Anakin and Aksoka were listening to her very attentively with an amazed and concerned look on their faces, along with some inputs from you and Renamon. Renamon was constantly watching him, just in case he would try to pull out a trick of some sort but you reassured her. When Rika finished, the general stood up from his chair. His face was showing both concern and worry and Ahsoka was quite surprised with your stories as well.

"Wow that was… that was a very interesting. But … I haven't sensed that you lied to me, and, to be honest, I don't see why you should do so. That's why I believe you…" Anakin said and stopped to take a breath.

"I believe that your situation is very grave. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to be ripped away from home for eternity… I will find a way to help out both of you, I promise…" he ended this. The story, which he heard, touched him very much, and, as a Jedi, he felt the need to help out, as well as Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Mr. Skywalker…" Rika said quietly.

"Please, call me Anakin. Oh, there is one more thing, if you don't mind, of course. It is not very significant, really…" he said and extracted a strange thing from his pocket, it looked pretty much like a pen.

"What is this?" Renamon inquired.

"It is used to take blood samples. May I take your blood sample, Rika?"

"What for?" she asked.

"Um, well, it's long to explain. It is nothing serious, I assure you…" Anakin replied, but he sounded strange, as if he was hiding something.

"Well, if you say so… I suppose I don't mind…" Rika replied unsurely.

"If it will bring any harm to Rika, I'll find a way to smash you to a pulp. And no Force will protect you against my wrath." Renamon said angrily.

"Renamon!" you said while putting an arm in front of her stop her.

"Renamon, remember that we need allies here, I don't sense he will bring harm to us." You then gave a look to the Jedi and planted your hands on the table.

"But know this, Skywalker… if you ever bring any harm to Rika or Renamon, I swear to you that I will not rest until I destroy you and your entire clone, especially the droid army that attacked us. If anyone hurts Rika or Renamon, it will be that last thing they ever do and nothing will stop me, I swear on my life as a friend and protector to Rika and Renamon." You stood up straight. Anakin and Ahsoka were definitely surprised by you especially Rika and Renamon. You would always protect them but they didn't think that you'd be willing to take on an army, let alone two, to protect them. The Jedi felt that anger, but also sincerity to your words and Anakin said in a confident tone:

"I swear on my life it won't bring any harm." and used the strange thing to receive a blood sample from Rika's finger. It was not painful, she hardly even felt anything. Renamon was hesitant but you reassured her and not to worry, ironically by the time she turned her head back it was already done. Digimon may be digital but when in the human world has blood just like everyone else. For you, you removed a piece of your armor from your wrist and the machine took the blood sample.

"Thank you. Now, all the formalities are taken care of." Anakin said. He injected the blood into a strange machine and in a couple of minutes three cards emerged from it. He took them and after that gave them to you, Rika and Renamon.

"These would be your identification cards. They are able to unlock some of the doors in the ship. They will allow you to get freely where you need anywhere, except, of course, military areas."

"Thank you, Mr. Skywalker." Rika said and quietly left, followed by Renamon then you. Anakin stayed in his room while Ahsoka left to her quarters, he had some extra work to do…

… "Told you everything would be alright? This general appeared to be quite a nice person." Rika said to her Renamon calmly. She noticed that Renamon was feeling quite uneasy lately, so were you but after what you said back there she wasn't surprised and just thought that you deep in thinking.

"Yes, but … still, that person acted strange when he asked you about a simple blood sample. I think he is hiding something. Still, may I ask you a question?" Renamon asked

"You may."

"Since when you started to trust unknown people so much? This isn't like you…" Rena asked a question and waited for some not very peaceful reaction from her tamer, however, it didn't happen. Rika replied completely calm, but with a bit of sadness in her voice:

"It's not like I have much of choice here. For once, we are totally helpless in this foreign and rather hostile universe… Even with both yours and Marco's strength, we can't go further without any support. Rena, I believe that we will not find a way back in our world, so we must find a way to exist here… And so far any support is appreciated. But, I think we will do fine. I have you, you have me… and we have him." she said with the last part pointing to you since you were in the lead and smiled. Renamon smiled in return. Somehow that predicament in which you all were in now made your relationships closer than Rena even imagined, especially with you. You revealed that you didn't care for your own life to protect them, and that made them smile, knowing that you cared that much about them…

… Anakin Skywalker didn't use all of the blood for the security cards. And his intentions were far more complex. During your discussion Anakin and Ahsoka felt something strange within Rika. Anakin took closer examinations toward what has happened during your travel. No one would have had survived a crash of a transport without even a scratch, and Rika and Renamon did it without any injuries, not even a scratch on your armor. Anakin understood that Rika had some sort of power within her, and he had a good hunch about the nature of that power…

Inside his room another machine was hidden. It looked pretty much like the machine he used before, but its purpose was different. Anakin inserted the remaining blood from the tube, and, in a couple of minutes, a complete analysis was on his screen. The result amazed the Jedi quite a bit, yet he hoped for such a result.

After overseeing it, he walked to the holo – link in another side of his room and turned it on. After one minute of beeping, a hologram of a strange creature was turned on: it looked pretty much like a gremlin, only wearing Jedi robes.

"Master Skywalker, for some time now, waiting your report, we have been." the gremlin said with a strange dialect.

"Yes, master Yoda, the operation has been a failure. Count Dooku managed to elude us, at least for now. We are now on our way to Coruscant." Anakin reported.

"Hm, good. I am saddened that mission didn't succecced. But, I sense, something more to say, master Skywalker, have you?"

"Yes, master Yoda. There is one more thing. We did come across three beings while engaging the count. A young human girl, a creature I have never seen before, and a very particular boy, looks about 15. I have talked to them, and they said that they came from a strange wormhole from another galaxy. From what me, my padawan and the commandos saw, the creature is quite powerful, she helped us get through the droid defenses. And this creature's name is Renamon. She cares for the girl quite a lot, overprotective even and the boy is no ordinary human. With the girls help, he can make a special set of weapons, armors and abilities appear out of nowhere and he his quite powerful when battle strikes. He also doesn't care for his own life, just the lives of the other two and he said he doesn't care who gets in his way, that he will protect them. He is more protective of both them than Renamon is with the girl. However, I have also taken a blood sample from all three of them. The result amazed me from the girl, she has a high concentration of midi – chlorians in her blood. It is more than enough for her to become a Jedi. Also, great grief and sadness I have felt in her. Apparently she and her friends cannot return to their home, and this upsets the poor child…" Anakin said a rather long report. Yoda was listening to him very attentively.

"Hmmm, master Skywalker, turn the girl into a Jedi, you want?" Yoda asked slowly.

"I don't know, master Yoda. On one hand she is too old to become a youngling, but on the other hand such a potential would be dangerous to ignore. If we would not do anything about it, I fear that the sith will. They would be able to turn her sadness into anger, thus, making her embrace the dark side of the Force and I fear for her friends. I think the boys would rather have the girl killed than have her join something she doesn't want… and I don't know what that would do to him and Renamon" Skywalker said with concern.

"Wise words you say, master Skywalker. However, this knowledge is not enough to make a final decision. I must meet this girl, then, clear to me, her future will be. What is her name?" Yoda asked calmly.

"It is Rika."

"Rika… Hmmm. With this matter occupied I will be. Thank you, master Skywalker, and farewell. When you get to Coruscant, more I will say."

"Good bye, master." Skywalker said and ended the transmission. Then, he sighed heavily.

"Rika, if only you were an average girl… Things would have been much easier. You would have been sent to an orphanage, and probably adopted by a new family or something… But now, when you have the power to use the Force hidden inside you, your life will never be calm and peaceful." he said to himself. The Jedi was skilled in using the force, but even he was not able to sense that he was under observation. You and Renamon heard more than enough, and left swiftly…

…Rika was slowly walking through the corridor. She was not having anything to do, so she decided to make a tour around the ship. A couple of times she got lost, but, whenever such thing happened, she was able to ask any soldier onboard for directions, and she always received them. Weary from her little tour, she came back to the sleeping block, searching for their room.

All rooms looked alike, and Rika didn't quite remember what room was her own. She entered one door, thinking that it was her room, and was surprised to see 4 people in it. They all looked alike, even without their helmets. They all had the same face, black hair and brown eyes, except one of them, who had a dreadful scar on his left eye. They were wearing the same shirts, only with several stripes of different color to distinguish one from another. As Rika came in, they all began to stare at her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I thought this was my room, I didn't meant to disturb you…" Rika mumbled and wanted to leave, but was halted by one soldier's phrase:

"You don't disturb us, Rika. You may enter anytime you wish." Rika looked at that soldier with amazement. It was the scarred soldier.

"You know my name?" she asked directly. The soldier just laughed at that.

"Don't you recognize us?" he asked laughingly.

"No, I don't." Rika replied shortly.

"How about now." the other soldier, in shirt with yellow stripes said and put on a helmet on his head. A commando – type helmet with blue visor and yellow marks. Now Rika looked at the other soldiers with amazement and disbelief.

"Scorch? Is that you?" she inquired shyly. The others have laughed for a while, and then answered:

"Yes, it's us, and we didn't expect you would pay us a visit. So, did your meeting with the general go properly?" Boss asked with curiosity.

"Err, yes, kind of. He said he would help us, because he sees no way for us to go back home." Rika replied. She was actually quite exited to see those troopers again.

"Well, that's too bad…" Sev started to say, when Renamon rushed into the room like a hurricane, with you following close behind.

"Marco, Renamon what's wrong?" Rika asked with concern. The troopers also directed their attention at the yellow kitsune.

"I knew that this Anakin Skywalker was hiding something. I have found out what exactly." Renamon said, while heavy breathing.

"Really, and what it?" Rika asked with even more amazement. She knew that her digimon would not be so concerned over a pointless thing.

"I have heard his discussion with some guy known as master Yoda. It seems that you have some hidden ability to control the Force, and they probably will want you to become a Jedi." Renamon said with much concern. Everybody's eyes widened when they heard it.

"Me? A Jedi? Are you sure you didn't mishear it?" Rika asked again. She was not sure if she was supposed to be happy or not because of that news.

"She's right, Rika." You replied confidently. The 4 troopers, who were sitting and listening carefully to the whole thing, suddenly all shouted loudly:

"Hooray!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Rika asked in confusion.

"You should be happy too; you will have the one in a lifetime opportunity to become a Jedi. They are all very wise, strong and skillful, and they always receive the position of commanders or generals in the army. You should be proud. We all are very happy for you." Fixer said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and also this means a secured future. Jedi receive much support from their Order." Scorch added.

"Um, thanks, guys. I'll see you around some time, as for now, Renamon, Marco, come with me, we need to talk." Rika replied quickly and exited the room. You and Renamon followed her in silence, leaving the soldiers alone.

"Renamon, Marco. There is a matter, on which I need your advice." Rika said calmly in her room.

"Yes, how can we help?" Renamon replied with amazement.

"The whole thing you said, was that … true?"

"What would I resolve if I would lie to you?" Renamon replied to a question with a question of her own.

"She's right, Rika. I was there too and I have absolutely no intention of lying to you, let alone her." You said.

"Rena, there's one thing a need to ask you about. How do you think, should I… try to become a Jedi?" Rika asked quietly. And you and Renamon had some hard time to decide what to answer. Renamon had an antipathy for any force - users. But on the other hand she knew that such abilities must not be blocked only because of her own selfishness. Renamon kneeled before Rika and said kindly:

"To say honestly, I don't know either. But I trust the judgment of those soldiers, who say that it is actually a great opportunity. And if you are happy, I'm happy as well."

"But … I know you hate Force – users…" Rika mumbled. She then looked at you.

"Especially you, Marco… from what that count Dooku did to you." Rika said in a sorry tone.

"Rika, to me you will always be my tamer, and Force or no Force, nothing can change it." Renamon replied confidently. This reassured Rika once more that her partner is always faithful no matter what.

"Rika, you and Renamon saved my life on that fateful day, as I did for you guys as well. No matter where we go, no matter what we face, I will be there to aid you both in your times of need… and even in death, I will be with you, this I swear." You said confidently while kneeling in front of Renamon and Rika.

"Thank you both, I knew I could count on guys." Rika said gratefully. This talk helped her much. She made a decision…


	5. Coruscant

"Coruscant"

… "So, THIS is Coruscant… Amazing…" Rika was thinking while she was observing a planet – sized city. An ecumenopolis, it was truly a sight to behold. Thousands of millions of glittering sparks, moving continuously like ants in a giant ant nest. It was obvious even from space – the planet was alive, 24 hours a day 7 days per week, the planet refused to sleep. Life was boiling in it, from the tops to the lowest quartiles…

Rika was observing the planet from a transparasteel window of the ship, she was so amazed by the appearance of the capital of the Galactic Republic, and she didn't notice general Skywalker coming from behind.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he said, and that voice, coming from behind, surprised Rika a bit.

"Yes, quite…" Rika replied thoughtfully, while not distracting any attention from the planet. It was one of those days she liked to spent near that window, glaring into the space. You and Renamon were somewhere on the ship training with the 4 commandos. Rika was not against it, because you and Renamon required constant training, as well as these soldiers, and they were skillful enough to be a challenge to the yellow fox and you, or in her case the half-human, half-digimon.

"Coruscant, the most valuable jewel in the crown of the Republic. It is the greatest city ever created by anyone. It is a home to the Jedi temple for many years… Rika, do you know why are we here?" Anakin asked thoughtfully.

"Not exactly. But I know it has something to do with the Force within me and the Jedi." Rika replied directly, it surprised Anakin very much. He smiled in a sign of amazement. The Jedi was not expecting for her to know something.

"Yes, that is correct. How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, we felt that you were hiding something from us when you took my blood sample, so my friends Renamon and Marco considered to … investigate." Rika replied, and was waiting that the Jedi would be displeased, because no one likes to be spied at. But instead, Anakin only smiled, with no signs of disappointment on his face or in his voice.

"Your friends are very skilled, if they managed to spy on me without me noticing. For some reason, it is almost impossible for me to sense their approach or read their thoughts, especially the boy since he has that big clunky armor on. Perhaps it is because I am not strong enough as a Jedi. However, I'm sure that anyone of the council is able to do so. Since you know that much already, I will reveal to you my true intentions…" Anakin said and sighed heavily. Rika was listening to him carefully.

"You see, you are the one of the few, who has the ability to use and feel the Force, a type of energy that goes through all living being. This power is unique, and this fact will have a huge influence on your life one way or another. When I heard about your problem, that you are … stranded in this galaxy, I thought that the only thing I can do is to put you in an orphanage, under the protection of the Republic. But, when I saw your blood analysis, another opportunity has revealed itself to me. Now, you will have two ways to chose from: you can choose the variant with an orphanage, and I'll make sure that a nice family will adopt you, or you could chose to learn to control you power, that lies hidden within you…"

"In other words – to try to become a Jedi, right?" Rika asked directly.

"Yes, right." Anakin replied shortly.

"And what if I refuse both variants?" Rika decided to be a little bit arrogant. However, it was not merely enough to annoy the unwavering Jedi.

"If you would propose any idea that would satisfy you, I would put all my efforts to help you. However, I am afraid that your life would not be peaceful. Sooner or later, the Sith will come after you also. They already search the galaxy to find force – sensitive people, and when they find any, they force them to become apprentices…" he said with deep concern in his voice, but Rika didn't hear anything from the word "Sith". When Anakin said that word, Rika felt angry, really angry, all memories suddenly flown into her head like a raging river. Jedi felt that anger too.

"Rika, are you alright?" he asked.

"Me… Sith… Never…" Rika mumbled dimly as she tried to get a grip on her anger. This sudden burst of anger distorted and worried Anakin, because he knew to what might lead this.

"Within you … great anger I feel. It would be for your own wealth not to feel such an emotion… You encountered the Sith more directly before me and my friends interfered before, right?" the Jedi inquired patiently.

"Yes, when we were alone, the Sith came and well… my friends didn't want to take any chances and they attacked. I remember the sting of the lightning when he used that power on me and Renamon, and Marco just jumped in front of us and was being electrocuted right there in front of us for a few minutes. His body became scared and burned. And, please, don't read my mind to find out, I implore you. All I will say is that the Sith named himself count Dooku, or Darth Tiranus attacked us, and did the lightning attack on Marco." Rika said quietly and noticed that the Jedi's face darkened.

"No, that man was not count Dooku, it was Darth Tiranus. Count Dooku died long ago…" he said even dimmer than Rika before, with barely hidden grief.

"You knew him, didn't you?" Rika asked, she made that conclusion from the Jedi's reaction.

"Yes, as well as the other Jedi. The one who did this to your friend was Darth Tiranus, not count Dooku. Count Dooku was the wisest and most noble man I have ever known. He would never strike down an unarmed opponent, and would never torture anyone. But there was the war… And the disastrous battle on Galidraan shook his faith in the Order and the Galactic Republic… But even after that, when he left the Order, he still remained a Jedi within, and he was still much respected in the Order… But … like I said, count Dooku, a noble and merciful man, who was an example for all of us, has died, all that remained is Darth Tiranus, Lord of the Sith…" Anakin replied heavily.

"I don't want to become a Sith… Tell me, if I will manage to become a Jedi, would I be defended against those … enemies?" she inquired quietly. And it was true, she hated the Sith, because they were representing all she despised in people. Plus, one of them hurt her most devoted friend, and that could not be forgiven.

"The Jedi order does its best to protect people from the Sith, but it is your own will which is the best shield against such an influence…"

"Tell me, Anakin, do I really have chances of being allowed in the Jedi Temple?" Rika asked patiently.

"Yes, you have. Although you are too old to become a youngling in our temple, I think that your potential cannot be ignored. If anything, you would be transferred straight to padawan level, but it would be difficult to gain all the material in short times." anakin replied softly. He knew to where Rika was leading.

"My mind is made. I will try to become a Jedi. I won't let the Sith get me…" she said confidently. Anakin gave her a warm smile and said:

"I am glad to hear that…" and was going to say something else, but was distracted by one clone trooper that approached him.

"General, a holo – message came just a moment ago." he said with a monotonous voice.

"Alright, trooper, I will attend to that matter immediately." Anakin replied, and left with the soldier. Rika was glad that the trooper left, because they were making her feel uneasy. If she was able to have a decent conversation with members of the commando squad, who had at least some personality, those guys, the regular "rank and file" troops were just too monotonous, emotionless. They resembled droids just too much, and to any question they replied "Yes, miss" or "No, miss". That was disturbing.

Rika continued to watch the beauty of the planet when two shadows materialized behind her. This didn't scare Rika, however, because she got used to such appearances from her most devoted friends.

"So, how was your training?" she inquired.

"I have won all one – on – one fights." Renamon replied calmly.

"Same here." You replied calmly, although, this answer amazed Rika a bit.

"What about 1 vs. 4? Did you guys lose?" Rika teased her friends a bit.

"Err, no, it was a draw … sort of." Renamon replied with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Same with me." You replied.

"A draw? How come?"

"They have barricaded themselves in a narrow place and I was not able to get to them through that hell fire. I even received a couple of hits, good thing those were training blasters and not real ones."

"What about your diamond storm?"

"It ricocheted from their armor. We found that out when we were testing their armor the first time. It is impenetrable to such attacks." Renamon replied sadly, she thought her tamer was not satisfied with her efforts. That was not true, however.

"Hey, I don't blame you! Those guys are commandos, an elite unit, so there is nothing embarrassing in not defeating them. Plus, if you would have won, it would be a major hit on their attitude." Rika joked to lower the pressure.

"I guess you are right." Renamon replied softly and smiled a bit.

"What about you, Marco, how did you get into a draw?" Rika asked.

"My shields held their blasters just enough so I could get close but when I tried to hit them with swords, good thing I can change how much power I can put into them, they pulled out their swords and we got into sword fights. Right when I was about to take one of them down, another tackled me but didn't bring me down, then another, then another until all of them were on me. They still couldn't bring me down but I couldn't attack either so it became a draw." You said a little embarrassed through most of it.

"He looked like a father with his kids playing and the kids trying to bring him down." Renamon said while laughing. This made Rika laugh as well and they both can tell that you're blushing underneath your helmet. After awhile, Rika decided to implore something else:

"What about you two versus all of them?" Rika asked.

"We decided to not do that because they barely held their own against one of us, imagine how much harder it would be if they tried to take on the both of us." You explained with confidence, Renamon smiled as well.

"True." Rika said, It was just then when you all heard a familiar voice from the corner of the corridor:

"Don't worry, Sev, there's nothing wrong in having your butt kicked by someone a few times."

"Keep away from me with your jokes when I'm in a bad mood, wise guy. Or next time I will take you for my target practice. YOU will be the target." a low grim voice was heard, apparently Sev's.

"Hey, keep your shorts on, I was only kidding! I know you consider yourself a dead – body – ologist, but there is no need to go to the extremes." Scorch replied carelessly.

"Quiet you two! Oh, and Scorch, if you will keep provoking Sev, I think we will need a new commando in our squad. I won't mind if that Renamon would take your place, she is far more disciplined and capable than you, especially Marco, that thick armor and shields didn't even get pierced by lasers, neither swords and he looks like he follows orders." Boss said jokingly.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep quiet." Scorch replied through laughing. After that they have departed, and Rika whispered to you and Renamon:

"Someone is having a very high opinion about your skills."

"Oh, that's just Boss. After that predicament on the planet, he was trying to convince me and Marco a couple of times to join the army. He also spoke very highly of us when he was reporting to his general. Although we have rejected all of these offers, it seems that he is not giving up hope…" Renamon replied with a bit of laugh, you smirked.

"Good thing you rejected them, because I would have never let you go to war. Not again..." Rika said thoughtfully, while staring in the window.

"So, what were you talking about with Anakin?" Renamon asked slowly.

"About the Jedi and the Sith. I have made a decision. I will try to become Jedi, so that I would be able to defend myself from the Sith, who might try to get a hold on me somehow…" Rika replied. Renamon didn't say anything, neither did you. You both knew that it would be most beneficial for your tamer to develop her powers, but, in Renamons heart, along with the unwavering loyalty and devotion to her tamer some place was now taken by fear. Renamon knew it. Renamon was afraid of the Force…

…The Jedi Temple on Coruscant… A giant building, that stood over a kilometer high above the rest of the city. It was build around a natural Force nexus, which was located in a natural mountain known as the Sacred Spire. From the outside, the Jedi Temple appeared as a high-raised ziggurat building in a stepped design, with five spires built on top, one taller, Temple Spire surrounded by four smaller ones. These spires symbolized a Jedi's climb to enlightenment. It contained multiple rooms, gardens, libraries etc. and was renowned as a galactic wonder.

You, Rika and Renamon stared at the humongous building for about 5 minutes, you all were simply shocked and amazed by such a beautiful, big and representative structure…

…"Beautiful, isn't it? With a bit of luck on our side, this might soon be your new home…" Anakin said with pride, while they were going through numerous majestic hallways.

"Yeah, I hope you do become a Jedi, Rika. It would be an honor for you to become one." Ahsoka said proudly.

"Yes… I don't know why, but it has such … a calming presence." Renamon agreed.

"The light side of the Force is strong within this place, and it brings calmness and tranquility…" he said thoughtfully.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Rika inquired.

"To the Jedi Council chamber. There it would be decided whether you would be allowed to become a Jedi or not. However, I think you would pass…" Anakin said, while they were approaching the door on the other side of a long corridor.

"What made you think that way?" Rika asked.

"I don't know, it's just that I have such a presentiment. The other members of the council are away, commanding the troops on the field of battle, or on other missions, so the only one remaining here are magister Yoda and master Windu, if my memory is correct. They will decide." Anakin said calmly.

"Aren't you a member of the council as well?" Renamon inquired patiently. Anakin only slightly sighed to that, and said:

"Unfortunately, I am not wise enough, and don't possess enough knowledge of the Force to be one. It takes a lot of time, work and discipline to become one and only the greatest Jedi are allowed in the High Council. Yet I could have made something…" he said hesitantly.

"Like what?" Rika asked impatiently.

"Never mind, there is no point in discussing something that would not be relevant for quite a while, anyway, we are here. Please, enter." Anakin said after the door opened. You, Rika and Renamon walked in. You were still in your armor and you had your assault rifle on your back, magnums on your thighs, SMG's on your hips, and swords on your back pockets.

You all were in a round room, with chairs in it situated in a semicircle. On one of the chairs was sitting a black human male. He wore brown Jedi robes. His eyes were black.

In some distance from him was sitting another member of the council. He looked like some gremlin from old tales, with white – grey robes on him, and with a wooden short stick in his hands. Rika suspected that he was some employee from here, before Anakin started to talk:

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, we are grateful you accepted to hear our matter, and …" he started, but was suddenly interrupted by the gremlin's jest.

"For long words, master Skywalker, there is no need. Aware of this current matter we are. Are those the creatures that aided you and your soldiers in battle?" the gremlin said with a strange dialect.

You and Renamon recalled it when you both overheard the discussion through the holo – link back on the "Revengeful". "Is this little green goblin the strongest Jedi of all? Well, that is hard enough to believe…" she thought to herself, when she suddenly caught a strange glare from that "goblin". It made Renamon freeze, because it was almost like it had gone directly through her head. You then talked to Renamon mentally to not arouse suspicion:

"Renamon, please do not try and disrespect anyone. I sense great power into the goblin of yours. They are the superior powers here and we must not do anything to make them mad, understood?" you said the last part a little bluntly. Renamon never did like to take orders from anyone besides you and Rika, you knew what has to be done when time permits.

"Alright." Renamon agreed. Anakin Skywalker continued:

"Yes, Master Yoda, these are the ones." Anakin replied shortly.

"Hmm, good. Master Skywalker, leave us for now you must." Yoda said calmly, and, after giving a slight bow, Anakin and Ahsoka exited the room. Rika started to feel uncomfortable, now the three of you were left alone with this strange master, who did all of the talking, and this strange man, who didn't say a thing, but was piercing you, Rika and Renamon with his glares.

Yoda slowly approached the yellow kitsune, because his steps were rather short. Renamon didn't know what his business with her was, so she just gave him an amazed glare. Yet she found out what it was soon enough.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is." he said while pointing at her with his stick. Renamon's blue eyes widened beyond proportion, when she heard that. "How did he know? I thought my mind was shielded from their "mindreading"…" she thought as she stared with amazement at the gremlin – like creature.

"I apologize." Renamon said clearly. Yoda gave her a strange smirk.

"Wonder how able to read your thoughts am I? I will tell. Your feelings, a powerful shield indeed, it is, however, not powerful enough for a Jedi master, such as I. To know everything my job is." he said and redirected his attention to you.

"Minds I read, you now know. I hear what you were telling your friend." Yoda said.

"Yes, I figured as much, I can sense great power within you and I know how to choose my friends and my enemy's… yet from what I can think from our current situation, you are not my enemy but the sith is." You said the sith part coldly. Yoda felt the anger in you and your pain.

"Great suffering you are enduring, do you not?" Yoda asked. Yoda was not wrong, you were still enduring the physical pain from Darth Tiranus as well from him hurting Rika and Renamon.

"You are not wrong. I still bere the scars from when Darth Tianus attacked us, mostly the reason why I wear this armor." You explained. Yoda then looked over at Rika and Renamon who were listening to the whole thing.

"Care for these two, you do." Yoda said looking back over to you.

"Yes, I do. Give my life for them, I will, without hesitation and with no remorse. Without them I am nothing. They are my only real friends and my only family, as I said without them… I don't know what I would do." You explained to him.

"Honor, you have." Yoda said. He then walked over to Rika and Renamon and spoke:

"A good friend, you both have, as well as powerful." Rika and Renamon knew how fortunate they were to have someone like you. Now it was Rika's time to get amazed.

"Hmm, a new force – sensitive about who master Skywalker was talking about? Rika, yes?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, I am Rika." she nodded. Yoda looked at her again and frowned, yet it was barely noticeable, because of his wrinkled face.

"Hmm, right about you Skywalker was. Great grief and fear I sense in you. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. To lose your closest friends – your greatest fear is. Departure from your homeland – your greatest grief is. The same fear – to lose each other, you three share. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is…" Yoda said heavily and sighed. "Looks like I won't pass…" Rika thought already, and she was quite disappointed, but Yoda had other plans.

"Usually, for all these flaws, I do not let to accept in the order, too much danger of falling to the dark side it is. But … for any rule … exceptions there are. I have the ability to see into the future, and your future lies clear to me. And I see, Rika, while your yellow friend is with you, as your other friend is with you as well, tempted by the dark side you will be not. And in their futures I see, that they will stay with you … for the rest of your life. A decision I've made. In the Jedi order allowed you will be…" he added. For Rika it was like a mountain falling of her shoulders.

"Thank you, master Yoda. I will try to live up to your expectations." Rika said, while trying to remain calm and not to smile too much. She also noticed that the glares coming from the strange black old man. (Just so everyone knows, I am not trying to be rascist or anything, I am just explaining it.)

"However, to fill the gap in your knowledge, a special teacher you will need. Master Skywalker, would teach you, and teach you in the ways of the Force, he will." Yoda said but Rika already thought that Anakin already had a student – Ahsoka.

Yoda called for Anakin to come back into the room and asked the same question, after a few minutes, he agreed and maybe since he already has a Padawan, maybe she can help as well.

"To take your time while training your new student I ask you. I know that you could train a Jedi knight within a very short time, but to hurry the process it is not required. The war will soon be over, and for this girl to witness it even more I do not wish. Too many children are fighting this war already…" he said and sighed so heavily, as if all troubles of the galaxy were on his shoulders. Then, he turned to Renamon again.

"Some ado about you I have. Two fears you have, but if one is already known, the other puzzles me still. It seems, of the Force, you are afraid of. That is why afraid of me you are, and so of your friend. Named must your fear be before banish it you can. Training in the ways of the Force you will not receive, a powerful warrior already you are…" Yoda said and went back to his chair. The words he said made Rika's and Renamon's eyes widened in amazement again. Then, Rika looked at Renamon with a questioning glare, and Rena hid her eyes from that one. She was a bit shocked about how easy her little secret was revealed. Yoda then turned to you.

"Scared of the force, you know she is. Still willing to help her, you are. Scared of the force, you are as well, but not enough to not fight it." Yoda said. Rika and Renamon were quite surprised about you, but they were even more surprised to know that even though you are scared of it that you'd still want to protect them.

Master Skywalker approached Rika and looked right into her eyes. Rika replied with a glare of her own without hesitation. She felt no hostility in that glare, just warmth and a desire to help out.

"I guess we'll be working together from now on." Rika said with a smile. He only smiled a bit at that statement, and said mildly:

"Rika, you are not my servant, and I am now your master. I am your teacher, and I will teach you everything I know. Your only responsibility will be to study. Come, let me show you to your room. It was already prepared and yours is next to Ahsoka's so incase you need help, do not be afraid to ask for her help." Anakin said as she was about to leave the chamber. Then she looked one more time at you and Renamon, she was hesitating about what to do next, you would still go with Rika but you wanted to see if she would notice, and Anakin said kindly:

"Come on, the room is also where you both would be staying. I believe you three cannot be separated one from another." and smiled a bit. Rika smiled at this statement as well, and said:

"True. Lets go you two." as she exited the chamber, following her new - appointed teacher. Renamon followed them in silence, she had a few things of her own in mind, you as well but none the less you'd still protect the both of them for as long as you live…


	6. New Home

"New home"

…Rika was following her new teacher for some time now, through the elaborate maze of corridors. The Jedi Temple was a giant structure, it took some time to reach anything. Some people say that it was built that way so that young scholars would learn of patience. You and Renamon followed your tamer silently also.

"Master Skywalker?" Rika called from behind.

"Yes, Rika, what's the matter?" her teacher replied.

"What did master Yoda mean by the words "Too many children are fighting this war already…"?" Rika asked. Anakin Skywalker only sighed heavily on that one. Rika noticed that Jedi she knew were quite reluctant to speak about the war.

"I believe he was speaking about … the clones…" he said calmly. Anakin Skywalker wasn't known for a better control over any emotions but when it came to this new padawan for him, he had to becareful.

"Clones? What about them? They look like full – grown men to me." Rika said and noticed a strange smirk on her teacher's face.

"Full – grown men… Right on the dot, Rika, although I believe you don't realize it yet. You see, these soldiers, these clones were created only for the purpose of war, and were trained and drilled from their childhood to fight and to kill. To make that army in time their creators have tempered with their genes to speed up their growth. In other words, they look like full – grown men, but they are only 10 – 12 years old. Just like you." SKywalker said quietly. Though it was not noticeable, the subject of the speech was not pleasant for her.

"To create people only with a purpose in their lives to die on the battlefield… That is … horrible." Rika said even quieter. She was shocked enough by this fact, she never suspected those soldiers, who rescued her, and those who served on the ship, to be 10 – 12 years old.

"Yes, it was horrible indeed. This matter was quite a point of discussion in our Jedi Temple. Many Jedi were against the use of that army in our war against the separatists. But not only because it was considered inhumane… There were … other reasons." Skywalker said dimly. You and Renamon listened to their discussion carefully. Renamon was also pretty shocked by the fact, but she kept her thoughts to herself and didn't want to interrupt. You were surprised as well, on account that you became a half-digimon half-human at young age, stopping you from aging.

"And what reasons were those?" Rika asked.

"In this war, Jedi are often commanders or generals, like Master Windu and me, for example. And all trained Jedi are able to see the world not only through their eyes, but also through the Force. And, unfortunately, through the Force we see all these soldiers as who they really are - children, many children with similar faces. To lead them to battle and to witness their deaths … I believe it was just too much. That is why almost a half of the Jedi refused to participate in this war. If the Jedi order wouldn't have had an obligation to protect the Republic, I'm sure none of us wouldn't have ever participated. Jedi are teachers, helpers, healers, and not soldiers, spies and assassins."

"Were you against that decision?" Renamon finally asked from behind.

"I was for the use of the army. Unfortunately, the strength of the Order was not enough to keep the separatists from attacking. There are only 10,000 Jedi knights in our order, while the separatists have at their disposal quadrillions of battle droids. We didn't stand a chance. Plus, the separatist are leaded by the Sith. Darth Tiranus, Vientress and general Grievous are leading their armies. But master Yoda feels that there is someone else…"

"General Grievous? Who is he? I know about Tiranus, but I've never heard of that one." Rika inquired. She thought that it would be for the best to know the events that took place in this galaxy.

"He is a twisted cyborg, once he was a Kaleesh warlord, but after having an accident aboard his shuttle, most of his body was replaced with metal. Now he is an apprentice of Darth Tiranus, Vientress is an apprentice of Darth Tiranus as well, and now he is … a monster, a horrible, vicious and cunning villain, with a burning hatred for all the Jedi…" Skywalker replied and took a breath.

"Why does he hate you?" You asked patiently.

"Because he believes that we caused the accident on his shuttle, yet we didn't do it. Jedi master Shaak Ti fought him once… In a battle at Hypori, their forces were decimated. This was one of the first defeats our army received from droid forces. They were surrounded. There were only five of them left: her, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk and Tarr Seirr. But instead of sending an army against them, he came to fight us alone. Grievous is not a force – sensitive, but his robotic body gave him strength, speed and precision which were unmatched. With his four hands he was able to fight all 5 of them at a time…" Skywalker said and took another big breath, it was quite hard for him to explain a horrible battle that happened to one of his friends.

"General Grievous butchered K'Kruhk, after that he grabbed Tarr Seirr with his clawed foot and crushed the young Cerean's head against the ground. As Aayla charged, Grievous grabbed her with his other foot and tossed her aside, along with Seirr's corpse… When it was only Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi left, he smashed Shaak Ti against the wall, but it was only because she managed to block his lightsaber with the Force, otherwise she would have been cut in two. She was knocked out unconscious and heavily wounded. The rest she and I know from Ki-Adi. He said that Grievous was going to finish him off as well, but they all were rescued by a team of ARC troopers. They managed to push him away, but lost three fine men to his lightsabers." he finally finished.

"This is … very sad. Sorry I've asked." Rika tried to apologize, but received only a warm smile from her teacher.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is. These words master Yoda said to Shaak Ti when she met him in the hospital. This is one part of the Jedi Code I dislike so very much." Skywalker replied as

"I may not be a Jedi… but I can understand it and for that I can never be a Jedi, even if I wanted and had the qualifications, I shall not become one." You said while still walking with the others. Everyone turned their heads to you but still kept walking but Anakin answered:

"Usually people are proud and will do whatever it takes to be Jedi… but I can already understand why you don't want to be one." he said, you give a light chuckle and smile under your helmet.

"I will protect Rika and Renamon with my life, if they die… I don't know what I would do with my life. I will be filled with emotions most of the time… Jedi are too control their emotions, I can't. I rely on rage, happiness, curiosity, and determination to protect them. That's why I can't become a Jedi." You answered. Skywalker smiled and continued to walk with the rest of you following. You all were approaching one of the doors.

"Well, here we are, this is where you will stay." he said as the door opened with a slight hiss. That was another thing you, Rika and Renamon had to get used to – all doors around opened without any effort of their own, automatically.

The room on the inside was not something you all had expected. You all had expected a narrow, small room, like the one you all had received back on the "Revengeful". You all were pleasantly surprised that the room turned out to be a quite spacious, clean and comfy, with a view on the city, with three beds, a closet, table, 3 chairs, a computer of some sort and even a droid of their own. Anakin Skywalker noticed his three companions staring on all that with amazement, and asked:

"Why do you look so surprised? I didn't expect this from you since your armor is so advanced." He referred to you.

"Well, some of these things are new to us; the civilization we came from is not nearly as advanced. This is just the suit; I don't have a door that slides open automatically or have a view this beautiful and such." You replied swiftly, and Rika and Renamon nodded in agreement with your words. You all noticed that on one of the chairs there was a pile of clothes, not similar to what Anakin Skywalker had on himself. "This must be the uniform…" Rika thought in a second.

"All Jedi students wear this. You will do so as well, this will be your new clothes." master Skywalker confirmed that thought.

"Thank goodness it is not one of those girly dresses." Rika mumbled to herself. She hated girly dresses, her mother was always trying to force her to wear one, yet she rejected.

"I agree. I fail to see any reason why we should wear those bulky dresses. They may look pretty to some, but they are totally useless." her teacher agreed. While they discussed, Renamon was staring at the droid, who reeled to her, and apparently, was stalking her too with its electronic visors.

"Bereeeeet! Deet! Deet!" the droid made a strange high – pitched sound.

"Err, hello." Renamon tried to communicate, yet all this was pretty strange to her, and he stared at the droid with an amazed glare.

"It asks if you need something. This is T5 – R7, an old astromech droid, which was heavily modified and reprogrammed to perform functions as a guide and a protocol droid. If you will need to get somewhere, it has a map and will guide you anywhere you require. Also, if you require something, you should ask it from the droid, and it will deliver the message." Skywalker explained.

"Dwooo." the droid said.

"What does that mean?" Renamon inquired.

"I think it means that the droid agrees." You replied. Everyone looked at you.

"I don't know how I understood that either." You said swiftly.

"Err, excuse me, master Skywalker, can I ask something?" Rika inquired this time, attracting Skywalkers attention to her.

"What is it?."

"Before I got here, between running away with a bunch of commandos from the droid fire and staying in a narrow room aboard the spaceship, I didn't have any time to … well … wash myself properly. Is there somewhere in this place a shower room? I desperately need one…" Rika said shyly. Her teacher only smiled, again, and said:

"Of course. T5, show Rika to the showers."

"Thank you, teacher." Rika replied and left with the droid, grabbing her new robes with her.

Anakin Skywalker stayed in the room, waiting for Rika to return, and you and Renamon stayed in the room also, she didn't intend to mess with her tamer's privacy and if you were to… you'd probably go to jail but those thoughts never crossed your mind.

"So, now that we're alone, I would like to have a word with the both you." Anakin Skywalker suddenly said. These words forced Renamon out of her thoughts and made her direct attention on the Anakin but you were already standing in front of the window overlooking the city.

"What do you want to speak with us about?" Renamon replied calmly.

"Actually, about you. I have never seen a creature like you. To what species you are related to?" Skywalker asked. It took Renamon a few seconds to understand the question.

"I don't know if we could be called "species" in a true meaning of that word, but we are called digimon." she replied.

"Why don't you know if you could be called species?" Skywalker inquired.

"It is because of our nature. I will try to explain. At first we were just programs, created to fight within a computer world, like video – games for children. But, due to some circumstances which are unknown to me, we somehow gained "flesh and blood", so to speak, in other words – materialized in the real world. This is as much as I can tell you, I remember everything only from the moment when I appeared before Rika." Renamon said. She considered that no harm would be done if such information would be revealed.

"This is very unusual and … interesting. I guess that there are a lot of surprises in the universe, because this is the first time I ever hear of such … creatures. And what about you, Marco?" Master Skywalker asked but you were still looking out to the city.

"Marco!" Renamon said rather loudly which snapped you out of day dream.

"Sorry, Renamon. Was their something you wanted?" you asked Renamon.

"No, not me but Master Skywalker here wanted to ask you some questions, if that's alright with you?" Renamon said.

"Yeah it's alright, what do you want to know?"

"You are human, right?" Master Skywalker asked.

"Yeah can't you tell?" you said.

"Not exactly." Master Skywalker said. You looked down on your armor and noticed that any number of species wouldn't look like themselves if they wore your armor.

"Right sorry." You said and you then grabbed your helmet and twisted it. There is a low hissing sound as steam comes out of the bottom of your helmet as you take it off. Master Skywalker's and Renamon's moods changed when they saw your face. Your face was still a little scared and the skin a little black. Your hair was still black and as you as long as you wear your armor, you are taller than Renamon.

"Well as you can see, I am human, just still scared from that attack from Darth Tiranus." You said as you sit down next to Renamon.

"Oh god, Marco." Renamon says quietly as she places a paw on your face.

"I didn't think that he did this much damage to you." She says then you grab her hand and take it off your face.

"Not a shower or even medical supplies can help me but either way I'll still protect you and Rika with my life." You say then hug her, she was surprised by this but didn't fight it. You let her go.

"Sorry, was their anything else you wanted?" you asked Skywalker.

"From what I can tell, you look human but aren't, what exactly are you?"

"Hm… I'm half of her." You answered, referring to Renamon.

"What do you mean?" Skywalker asks.

"Long ago, just a few days after I met Rika and Renamon, another digimon tried to kill Renamon but when the evil digimon was about to deliver the finishing blow on her, I threw myself in front of Renamon and I got stabbed in the back, the tips of the digimons claws were sticking out the front of me. After the digimon threw me off its claws, Renamon took this chance and destroyed the digimon. All my friends, including Renamon and Rika, were gathered around me as I my life was slowly slipping away from my body. I remember my eyes closing and I died but from what Rika, Renamon and the others told me, my body started to glow right after a tear from Rika and Renamon landed on my lifeless corpse. Next thing I know, I am standing tall and strong, Rika used her digivice on me and showed me that I was her second digimon, half digimon, and since then I stayed with them and fought by their sides no matter." You explained then took a breath. All in all, Master Skywalker was indeed surprised by this.

"Wow, um… what could you tell me about your relations with Rika?" Anakin Skywalker asked this time. It took some more time for you and Renamon to consider what to answer. On one hand this person was Rika's teacher, so Renamon should have trusted her, but on the other hand she was a force – user, and Renamon distrusted force – users. You didn't care about force users as long as they aren't flashing it you, Renamon or Rika.

"What would you need this information for?" Renamon asked and narrowed her eyes. Master Skywalker's face expression haven't changed not one bit.

"I just want to find out more about your friend. Now that I am her teacher, I find it my responsibility to know more about a student." Skywalker replied unwaveringly.

"Why wouldn't you ask her when she gets here?" You asked.

"I would, perhaps, but I want to know two sides of a story, three in this case. However, if you feel reluctant to reveal this to me, I do not insist."

"If this means that much to you, I suppose I can tell. I fail to see if this info will bring any harm anyway… When I first met Rika, she was a … strange girl, if now she reacts adequately to any word or request, back then if anyone asked her something, or about something, she replied "why should you care?" or "leave me alone!" or something like that. Back then she didn't have any friends, and just wanted to be the best digimon tamer on the planet. She saw us, digimon, only as battling data, made only for human's amusement. I, on the other hand, saw humans only as assistants for us to become stronger, and we, digimon, were becoming stronger through fighting with other digimon, absorbing their data." Renamon said and stopped for a second.

"But then, something happened in your lives, right?" Anakin Skywalker asked.

"Yes, something happened. Despite our distant relations back then, we were a formidable team, Rika is an excellent tamer, probably the strongest one there is, and I am a powerful and perfectly trained digimon. Rika's training has served me well countless times." Renamon continued.

"So … she trained you? How?"

"She has a special device, which has the ability to support me with various powers during battle. Besides basic training, Rika also developed tactics on how to dispatch any foe using this devise and my abilities." Renamon replied.

"And as you saw in battle back on that other planet what she did in helping with the fight for me." You added.

"This is most amazing. But I will not interrupt you no longer, please, continue." Skywalker asked.

"During our time together, I started to notice that my tamer's behavior differs from other children's. I also noticed that her parents, well, mostly her grandmother, worries about that. But I paid no attention to that matter for a time."

"Between the time I first met them and I became a half human half digimon, I didn't either." You added again. Renamon continued.

"But, then, we met other children … other tamers. If then I thought that our relations are standard, as they must be between a tamer and a digimon, there we saw something else. Those tamers treated their digimon not as servants, but as friends, equals. And those digimon acted strange, more … human – like, unlike I, who was acting like a battle mechanism, and thought that this is my only purpose in life and when Marco was with us so did he." Renamon said and stopped to take a breath. Anakin Skywalker was listening very carefully.

"When we first met those children, and their digimon, Rika tasked me to destroy their digimon, so that I would receive more data, but then … something unpredictable happened. Those children … stood between me and the digimon, protecting them from my attempts. Rika didn't order me to murder them, and called off the attack. This was the first time I saw anyone caring for a digimon to such extremes, even willing to protect them such way… After that we contacted these children a few times, and they tried … to befriend my tamer. Rika resisted very much to their attempts, she, just like me and Marco, was self – reliant, not accepting anyone's help, and considering "friendship" just another form of deceit. Perhaps, we just were not able to believe that someone would want to help any of us without asking for something in return… Under their influence, we slowly changed, as they proved their good intentions many times in battle against aggressive digimon that emerged in our city from time to time. It was time when I managed to prove my faith and loyalty to Rika, as well as Rika proved to me that she actually cared for me and my safety, same thing when Marco took many hits, even before he changed, for me and Rika. We learned to trust and value each other. After, there was a battle against a very powerful digimon, and the accident brought us here. The rest, I believe, you know." Renamon finally finished her quite long speech.

"Your relationship is quite complex. Rika is lucky she had such good friends, although, it must be a painful blow to her to lose such friends due to this … most unfortunate accident." Master Skywalker said calmly.

"Yes, but I believe that in time Rika will get over it. She is a strong girl." Renamon replied.

"She will have to be but as long as you and I Renamon stand together, we will be strong together, all of us." You said.

"And what about you Marco? What your view on your relationship. You looked up to the roof and smiled.

"Honestly, I couldn't be happier. I may have lost my family when I first met Rika and Renamon but now I am stronger, faster, better than ever, and I have a new family." You said proudly while looking at Rika's teacher.

"You lost your family the same day you met them?" Skywalker asks.

"Yes. I was just walking in the forest when a digimon came, destroyed my house and ate my family." You stopped as Master Skywalker looked at Renamon.

"Some digimon, for I do not know what reason, eat humans. It's… ugh, disgusting." Renamon said in disgust. Skywalker looked back at you to continue.

"After I heard a very loud explosion come from the direction of my house, my heart stopped but I ran there anyway. I found my house completely destroyed and my mom, dad, and sister slowly being eaten by that digimon, I knew I wouldn't be a match for it so as soon as it spotted me, I ran. After a few minutes of running, it had a chance to get me and pounced on at me but during mid-flight, Renamon here tackled into him and they fought. After the fight was over, with help from me of course, I introduced myself and since then I stayed with them." You finished. Master Skywalker was indeed surprised by the story.

"There is one more question I have for you. I, master Windu and master Yoda, have felt a strange sort of bond between the three of you. It was very strange, we know a thing about bonds, like, for example, a bond between a teacher and an apprentice, which forms in time, but yours … it is like nothing we have ever sensed before." Skywalker inquired.

"I believe you talk about a bond between a tamer and a digimon. I don't know exactly how it works, all I can tell is that a tamer can share his, or her, energy with the digimon through strong emotions. I witnessed its effect once, when a digimon of Rika's friend was about to be destroyed, and the emotion his tamer felt then gave the digimon a big boost of power. Such thing I have experienced also. It was when I was going to die from the wounds I have received when I tried to protect my tamer, and Rika gave me energy to live on. Don't ask me to explain, I don't understand the process myself." Renamon replied to the question.

"Other situations from Rika's part gave me the strength I needed to destroy our enemy's as well." you added.

"I have studied Force bonds quite a lot, but I have never heard of a bond of such magnitude. You two certainly hold a lot of surprises." Master skywalker said.

"Indeed." Renamon replied and smiled a bit.

"In time, we might show off on some of them." You said and smiled a bit as well.

"Tell me, Renamon, why are you afraid of the Force?" Anakin suddenly asked. This question caught Renamon off guard.

"Why would you want to know that?" she inquired.

"Because I want to help you get over it. I constantly feel that you fight this fear even when you speak to me." Ti said patiently, and Renamon for the first time believed someone else except you or Rika.

"I don't know how to put this… It's just … like some power which cannot be seen, or fought. I experienced this power on my own skin, and I was not able to defend myself or my tamer against it or Marco… I think I'll put it this way: I am … afraid … of things I cannot fight against." Renamon finally confessed. Master Skywalker stared at Renamon for a minute with an attentive glare, then, he said thoughtfully:

"Hm, they say you need to fight your fear to get over it, but this is obviously not the case. It is nearly impossible for a not force – sensitive to fight the Force... However, I think I know a way… But it will take some time for me to prepare it…"

"A way? How?" You asked impatiently. You cared for Renamon and Rika and if there was a way for Renamon overcome her fear of the force, you will gladly do it to no extent.

"Oh, it will be a surprise. You will find out about it soon enough." Master Skywalker replied and smiled mischievously, which completely confused you and Renamon.

It was at this point when Rika entered the room, followed by the little droid. She changed from her usual clothes, which were rather dirty by now, to clean padawan robes, and they suited her quite well. You quickly put your helmet back on before she could see you.

"There, I'm done." Rika said when she entered the room again.

"You look good, Rika." You said.

"Thank you, Marco" she said.

"Well, now, you three better get used to your room, I have to leave now for an important matter, Ahsoka will come here later today, and will give you our training schedule." Master Skywalker said and left the room. He had one matter to deal with. He had an idea on how to end Renamon's "force – fear".

Rika remained with you and Renamon in the room. She seated on her bed and started to stare at Renamon very attentively. That glare distorted the yellow kitsune a bit, so she asked:

"Rika, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, Renamon. You need to answer one question, but before that, promise me that you will tell me the truth." Rika said slowly.

"I promise. What do you want to know?" Renamon asked with suspicion. She knew that if Rika asks her about something in such a strange way – it must be really important.

"I remember what master Yoda said, that you are afraid of me. Tell me, Renamon, is it true?" Rika said and looked right into Renamon's eyes. Such thing confused Renamon a bit.

"I am afraid of … the Force. Not you, the Force. Please, it is hard for me to confess that I'm afraid of something, don't make me do it second time this day…" she finally squeezed out of herself.

"Second time?" Rika questioned.

"Yes… Your teacher asked me pretty much the same question… She said that she knows a way to help me…" Renamon started to answer, but was interrupted, because Rika stood up and approached her.

"Renamon, remember: no matter what are the circumstances, if I will manage to learn to control this "Force", I will never use it against you. That is a promise." Rika said directly with an honest expression on her face.

"No, Rika, that is not the problem, yet, thank you for such a promise. I am … afraid of the Force, because I can't fight it. Master Skywalker said that she would help me with this matter." Renamon replied hesitantly.

"That is good to hear. I wonder how he will help you though…" Rika replied thoughtfully.

"We'll get through this together you guy's, I'll make sure of it." You said.

"Thank you" they both said. Rika was much relieved that her digimon doesn't consider her a threat, she didn't want to intimidate or harm her friend in any way. "Whatever your reasons are, Renamon, I hope you resolve this problem, I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this Force…" She thought while staring in the window…


	7. Ysalamiri

"Ysalamiri"

…Rika was sitting in the middle of the room, with her legs crossed. With a concentrated look on her face, she was staring at a small metallic ball in front of her. The glare was so intense, as if she would try to burn a hole in that ball. Her teacher was sitting near Rika in exactly the same pose.

"Close your eyes, Rika, and concentrate on the sphere." Master Skywalker said with a mild, calm voice. Rika sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Feel the Force flowing through your body… It echoes in all the surroundings, the walls, the plants, in that sphere…" master Skywalker continued to advice, carefully, so that his voice wouldn't break Rika's concentration. Anakin doesn't exactly like to do this kind of stuff but given the situation, he does it.

"I … I sense something… It's so bleak, I can't describe it exactly…" Rika mumbled, while not opening her eyes.

"Good. The Force was suppressed within you for a long time, now … it awakens. Now, imagine the stream of the Force going through you…" Rika's teacher said quietly. Rika's face expression changed from extreme concentration to calm and relaxed one. It was obvious that now her imagination was at work.

"Like a calm river…" Rika said quietly to herself.

"Yes, now, direct that river into the sphere…" Master Skywalker said quietly. Rika's face expression changed from relaxation to concentration again. It kept that way for about five minutes, after that Rika slowly opened one eye.

"Did it move?" she asked, because the ball seemed to be in exactly the same place where it was.

"No, it didn't, but I felt some movement of the Force. You are coming closer…" her teacher replied calmly.

"Damn it! For how many times do I have to try to make this damn sphere move?" Rika hissed angrily. She spent more than a half of a day to make that sphere move. It was a part of her training, she learned to meditate within a couple of weeks, thanks to her teacher, and this was a new level – to learn to control the Force.

"Patience, Rika, patience. Not all in life could be gained fast and without effort. It takes a lot of time and practice to get something right. Do not be angry if you fail, remember, there is no emotion, there is peace." Master Skywalker said calmly. Rika calmed herself down after these words, and closed her eyes.

"I will try to do it again." she said calmly. By that time she already learned to regain calmness quickly.

"Yes, try again…"

… Later, in the training chambers within the Temple, you and Renamon were practicing. She knew that her tamer was busy learning in the ways of the Force, and didn't mean to interrupt, neither did you. Renamon felt a little sadness because of the fact that Rika had little time to spend on training her personally; usually she was busy all day long. However, Renamon understood that this is only for Rika's benefit, and when it came to such things, Rena tossed her personal requests aside without hesitation, besides at such times she would have you to train with. Since your digimon half is of Renamon, you both are equally matched but at times the both of you would get smart and figure new tactics to take out the other, Renamon was still happy you at least train with but she thought it was unfair that you were using your armor but she thought it would be an even greater challenge for her and kept quiet.

Rika's master managed to enlist his ship "Revengeful" in the Coruscant defensive fleet. And since that particular ship is stationed at Coruscant, he brought along those four commandos, they didn't have any mission, so Anakin decided to give them a little "break". And, by pulling off some strings, you and Renamon managed to assign those 4 troops as both your personal training partners. Soldiers didn't mind doing that though, this thing benefited them as well, enhancing their skills, and letting them have an upper hand against the Omega squad – their eternal rivals.

Renamon was training with Fixer on one – on – one melee combat. You were training with boss on the samething. Or, more accurately, you both were training them, because of your superior speed no one could have matched either of you both in hand – to – hand combat, and only 4 commandos at a time were able to pull out a proper fight against either of you, but all four of them against the both of you, they don't stand a chance.

"Hm … you're faster … than … before." Renamon said while breathing heavily, and trying to hit the green - striped commando in a knee – head – stomach combo. Trooper managed to block those blows and tried to grab Renamon by her paw when she tried to perform another blow. Renamon knew that she must not allow herself to be grabbed by Fixer, the last time he managed to do so he almost broke her arm. Rena's strong side was in agility, reflexes and speed, and not in brute force. However, she fought Fixer on a lower speed, otherwise he simply was not able to fight.

"I'm … doing my best … miss." Fixer replied, when his heavy fist went only few inches away from Renamon's face.

"Let's see how you'll evade this…" she said and teleported behind the soldier and tried to hit him in the helmet with a high leg sweep. Soldier managed to turn around and block the blow with his arm in time.

"Oh, last time you fell for this one…" Renamon stated with an amazed glare.

"I'm learning … teacher." Fixer replied.

"Really? Let's see…" Renamon said as she spotted that distance between the soldier's legs was a little too big, and, with lightning speed and pinpoint precision performed a sweeping kick, making him lose balance. Soldier fell to the ground with a heavy bang.

"You lost. Still, good job, 40 (four – oh)." Renamon said with a complacent grin, and helped Fixer get up.

"Thank you, teacher." Fixer replied and walked to the others.

"Let's see how Marco and you commander are doing." Renamon said and they sat down, along with sev and scorch. And watched your fight.

"Ha… your fast… really fast…" you were saying while breathing heavily as you were constantly dodging punches and kicks from your opponent. You, in the least, weren't completely surprised by his speed, agility, and strength, someone in command of an elite commando group had to be better, but you were better.

"I didn't… become leader… of this group… by luck." Boss said as he hit you once in your stomach and tried to hit you in your face but you managed to dodge it. As there was a pause in the battle, you looked at your chest armor piece and noticed there was a fairly deep in it.

"You dented my armor. Your strong indeed, but lets see if you can handle this…" You said as charged the commander and pulled your right hand back and thrust your fist hard at him. Boss as your fist was coming at him, he pulled up his hand and stopped your hit with his right hand.

"I think I can handle it." Boss said in a cocky tone.

"Really? Then let's try…" you said as you grabbed his hand that was holding your fist and this made him let go of your fist and you swung your right fist outwards and smacked the back of his head. When his head went forward, you side sweeped his feet in the opposite direction and in doing so, sent him falling on his face on the ground.

"You definitely are good, but not good enough. Still, nice job, sir." You said with a grin but because of your armor they couldn't see it then you offered him your hand and helped him up.

"Thank you, teacher." Boss replied and joined his team.

You and Renamon noticed that these soldiers were calling you both "teacher" since both your time on "Revengeful". And it was quite true, you both were actually teaching them how to fight better. By addressing to you both as "teacher", soldiers admitted both of your fighting superiority and this flattered you both a bit.

"You both got nailed." Scorch started to tease.

"So? All for the benefit of better training." Fixer replied unwaveringly.

"Kinda a stupid way to address your commander, Sev." Boss said and that made Sev feel a a little stupid but Renamon corrected that.

"Now, who's next?" Renamon asked and whipped few sweat - drops from her forehead.

"Me." a grim voice of a red – stripped trooper was heard. With this trooper Renamon always fought at her max speed. Not because he was the best in melee combat, Fixer undoubtedly was the best in this part. Sev preferred a gun over a fist, and his reaction was almost as fast as Renamon's. So she had to evade blaster bolts every time she fought against him.

"So, Sev, would it be melee training or …?" Renamon asked.

"You know the answer. Prepare yourself." Sev replied, while drawing his sniper rifle, made for training. It was almost a perfect copy of the original, with only difference that it shot with low – heat beams, which were not able to do any damage to the target.

"Hey, Sev! Be gentle, remember, she is a girl." Scorch teased Sev again.

"Yeah, but she is the most beautifulest, toughest, and most kick ass girl I know and would prefer her over anyone else… well maybe Rika." You said with pride.

"Thank you, Marco." Renamon said with a smile and the others couldn't but you could definitely see that she was blushing a bit. As Sev and Renamon got into position, you shouted:

"Kick his ass, Renamon!" Renamon nodded and smiled.

Renamon barely managed to evade this shot. Even if the rifle was a training one, the beam had a speed of a real round. The only thing Rena was able to do to evade these attacks was to teleport from place to place, however, she was not able to stay in one place for even a half of a second, because Sev's reaction and precision were high, and he was not giving Renamon a chance to take a breath.

Renamon was not attacking, she just evaded shots at high speed, she knew that this way Sev was training in accuracy, the most interesting part was coming soon…

…After shooting every last round he had, Sev dropped his rifle on the ground. "Now is my chance…" Rena thought as she teleported to Sev. But, like Renamon predicted, he had surprises – two short versions of DC – 17 blaster rifles. In training mode, of course. However, he used those to spray blaster bolts in a sort of a close – quarter action. This was a fighting style he developed on his own, and was deadly efficient in performing it.

Renamon evaded volleys of blaster traces, and stayed at short distance from Sev, who was performing his wild gun dance. She was doing it for a reason.

"38 …, 39, 40! His ammo is out! Now I must strike!" this thought went through Renamon's head in a heartbeat, and she charged to tackle Sev in melee combat. However, in that attempt, she became a little careless.

"Ouch!" was all she managed to say as Sev throw one of the guns at her and hit her head. This unexpected attack stunned Renamon a bit, and that gave time for the red – stripped soldier to reload his remaining blaster. However, Rena turned out of shock in time to evade his blaster fire and tackle him to the ground and get him into a submissive position, making him surrender.

"Outstanding performance, I'm very impressed." Everyone heard a voice coming from the entrance to the training area. It made the fighting stop and attracted everybody's attention.

"General Skywalker." a whisper went between the soldiers as they gave her a military - fashioned salute. Rika made an appearance also, from behind her teacher's back.

"Hi, guys. Hello, Renamon. Hello, Marco." she greeted everyone.

"Hi, Rika!" everybody replied.

"Master Skywalker, Rika, what are you doing here?" Renamon asked. You both were obviously not expecting such a visit. You went and stood next to Renamon.

"What, only you can train with these fine soldiers?" Ahsoka Tano replied jokingly as she came out from behind Rika.

"Hey, Ahsoka and… err, no." you replied with a little confusion. Then, Anakin approached the 4 commandos and said:

"I am going to perform a demonstrative training fight for my padawans. It would be me against you four at a time. Understand?"

"Yes, general!" every member of Delta squad replied and moved to cover.

"Are you going to fight all 4 of them? This will be tough." Renamon said.

"True, but don't forget, that I'm a Jedi. Rika, watch carefully, in time you will be able to perform such things as well and snips, you still need to improve as well, you'll need to get better if you want to stand against Ventress or Grievious." Master Skywalker replied and turned on his lightsaber.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ahsoka said a little annoyed.

"You fought against General Grievious?" you said a little surpised and sat down and Rika and Renamon wanted to hear this as well as they sat down as well.

"Yeah. He was tough but I still needed more training." Ahsoka said and you all looked back Rika's master.

With a familiar humm a blue light emerged from the sword, and Anakin Skywalker took a Shien opening stance. Shien lightsaber combat style was created to deflect blaster fire. Rika noticed that Renamon, who was sitting next to her, got too attracted to the lightsaber. It was just too obvious, Renamon stared at the blue laser blade with her mouth slightly opened in amazement and admiration.

"Renamon, hey, Renamon! What's the matter?" Rika tried to distract her digimon, but almost in vane.

"Renamooooon…" you said as you snapped your fingers in her face until she finally said something.

"Rika… What is that?" Renamon asked slowly, while not getting her eyes off the lightsaber.

"It's a lightsaber, Jedi weapon, sort of. You like it, huh?" Rika half – asked half – teased.

"It is so beautiful…" Renamon whispered quietly. Master Skywalker heard the question about the lightsaber, so turned to Renamon and explained:

"Lightsaber, an elegant weapon of civilized as clumsy or random as a blaster. More skill than simple sight is required for its use_._ Anyone can use a blaster or a fusion cutter—but to use a lightsaber well is a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary." The last phrase distorted pretty much all of the commandos. As any soldiers, they were married to their rifles, and disliked when someone insulted their weaponry.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time, eh? Well guess what? Times have changed." Boss said confidently and reloaded his training rifle.

"Quite right. Well, fire when ready." Master Skywalker directed his attention to the soldiers.

"You heard the man! Fire!" Boss commanded and in a moment volleys of blaster bolts with scary speed flied towards the Jedi master. She only smiled as she witnessed their approach.

…Renamon was petrified, as she witnessed what happened next. She expected the Jedi to evade incoming blaster bolt or something like that, but she didn't expect that Anakin would deflect them with her lightsaber. In countless flurries of blows and blocks, she deflected each shot and sent it in an opposite direction. It was like a beautiful and deadly dance, where every move was calculated and performed with perfect precision. And Renamon knew that this was beyond her capabilities.

"You enjoy watching this battle, don't you?" Rika asked.

"Rika… This is not a battle. This is … art." Renamon replied quietly.

Boss was starting to feel angry. This impressive fighting style Anankin performed was making a mockery of their blasters.

"Fixer, you come with me. The rest – hold your position. Let's see if we can flank him." he ordered, and crouched forward, followed by Fixer, who was shooting while moving.

"You think it would be harder for me to deflect your shots if you flank me? So be it." Anankin said while deflecting another portion of incoming fire.

"Alright, 40, fire at will!" Boss ordered and started to shoot from an uncomfortable angle. That is, the angle was uncomfortable for the deflector. Anakin only smiled at these attempts. While holding his lightsaber in one hand to deflect the bolts from Sev and Scorch, he used the free hand to block the gunfire from his flank with the Force, and launched it back at the attackers, forcing them to take cover.

"This is not working, squad leader. Should I try a grenade?" Scorch proposed via commlink.

"No, he will deflect it with the Force back at you. Everyone, close in on the enemy, and don't stop shooting! Our armor will deflect any fire deflected by his sword." Boss commanded.

"Is that fair?" Scorch asked.

"Yes, our armor can stand against real blaster fire. Go!" Boss said harshly and moved from cover to attack, followed by his comrades.

Anakin knew what their plan was. He was able to read their thoughts during battle. It was much easier to read a clone's thoughts, because they were clear and short, and there were no emotions which were overflowing the mind of a normal human. "Shoot, advance, and get close enough, melee attack." the same thing was on the minds of the soldiers. "Fine, advance all you want, you won't win." he said as the troopers were advancing.

And they got close enough. They were only two meters away from their "target".

"Charge!" Boss said but before they managed to approach even more, Anakin, with a fast wide blow of a lightsaber, destroyed the guns right in the hands of their owners, and force – pushed 4 attackers away from him. Soldiers were pushed away, but were not ready to give up. Everyone switched to their blaster side arms and tried to shoot, but these guns were torn out of their hands by the Force.

"This is the end… Too bad, it was so beautiful…" Renamon whispered quietly to Rika.

"I don't think those guys are ready to give up yet." Rika replied as she witnessed that the troopers gave drawn out their retractable vibro – blades, and Scorch clenched a grenade in his hand.

"Remember, Renamon… it may be pretty but there has to be power behind it." You said.

"Do you see this? How could you not believe there is power behind it?" Renamon said looking at you, finally taking her eyes off the lightsaber.

"I have to experience it to believe it." You said in a low tone while looking back at Renamon then looking at Anakin and the commando's before jumping from your seat and charging behind Anakin and taking your energy sword out in your right hand.

"Marco! No!" Rika yelled but you didn't pay attention. As you were getting close the clones noticed you and as you were about to swing your sword downwards on him, he quickly turns around and blocks your sword. You just look at him for a little bit with both your swords still touching then you kick him, not enough to hurt him just enough to make him slide back.

"And what was that for?" Anakin asked as he got into an attack position.

"Renamon thinks that fighting with a lightsaber is both beautiful and powerful…" you say then get into fighting position as well.

"And I am going to prove her wrong." You were about to charge when another voice appeared.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" everyone looks to the door and see's Anakin's old Master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Oh, hey master. Sorry, just trying to prove something to my friend here and my padawans." Anakin explains.

"Mind if I help?" Obi-wan asks. He has already been informed of what you did when you, Rika and Renamon first came to this universe and has been wanting to see what you can do.

"Sure. You're going to need the help, Skyguy." You said. Anakin looks at you annoyed then at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! Stop telling everyone to call me that!" He yelled to her.

"Ha, I knew you would be mad!" Ahsoka yelled back.

"Can we just do this already?" Anakin asked and both him and his old master got ready to attack you as you got out your other sword, turned it on and got ready to fight with both swords against two jedi as the Commandos sat down next to the others.

"Who do think will win?" Sev asked.

"My master is powerful indeed and combined with his old master, they'll beat him." Ahsoka informs.

"I don't know? Our master and his old master are good but you did not see the stuff that Marco went through back on our world." Rika informs as well.

"They are going to be in for a hard fight." Renamon adds. Ahsoka thinks that her master and his old master will win while Rika and Renamon think you will win.

You charge at the both of them and thrust your swords at them but they both curve their lightsabers downwards, deflecting your energy swords in a different direction but in doing so, you managed to twirl your body around and block their lightsabers. You push them back and begin trying a series of thrusts, slashes, and kicks to their hands to make them drop their lightsabers but to no avail. Everyone was watching to battle with much interest, wondering if this half-breed of Digimon and Human will win or the combined strength of two Jedi masters. Renamon was yet again mesmerized by the way the lightsabers moved but was also mesmerized by the way your swords moved as well.

"Rika, has Marco always moved like that?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah. You never noticed?" Rika asks a little confused.

"No, I can't believe it. He moves just like the Jedi." Renamon said. Rika figured that since you haven't exactly fought any sword digimon you weren't able to completely show your skills. Nevertheless you still fought.

Both Jedi blocked your energy swords again and pushed you back making you slide, they both run at you and you run at them. You can see that Anakin on your left is going to try and slash at your feet while Obi-wan on your right is going to try and slash at the top part of your body. You think smart and as they execute their maneuver, you throw your body horizontally between their swords and they both separate so they won't get hit by you but because you did this they were able to knock the swords out of your hands. You land back on your feet and you notice that both your hands are empty. You look at Anakin and Obi-wan and see your swords on the ground, off, behind them. They both smile as they see you with any weapons, to their knowledge.

"Looks like we win." Obi-wan said as he points his lightsaber at you. Same thing with Anankin.

"I guess you give up, right?" Anakin asked. The commandos felt disappointed that you lost since you were sort of like a soldier as them and Rika and Renamon were disappointed as well but Ahsoka knew her master would win. You however, are not giving up yet. You give a smile but no one could see and you put your left foot farther forward than your right and you say:

"Not yet." You pull out two SMG's from your back and fire at them. Both Jedi try and block your bullets but since you bullets are solid, not energy like blaster bolts, they hit the Jedi hard and they both try and stay standing but they fall down on their back. Rika and Renamon were shocked to see that you went to that extent and feared that you killed them but did not. Both Jedi slowly get up, still in pain.

"Ow, what was that?" Anakin asks. You reloaded SMG's then holstered on your sides and walked up to them and offered each a hand.

"Don't worry, you'll live. Their rubber bullets, no serious injuries at all. You feel a little sore where they hit you but you'll live. Their perfect for training exercises." You informed everyone as you grabbed your energy swords.

"Looks like he wins, Ahsoka." Renamon said to Ahsoka.

"He's good and smart, I'll give him that." Ahsoka said a little annoyed that she was wrong.

"You know you didn't exactly have to do that, Marco?" Rika said a little annoyed that you hurt her master like that.

"If Jedi's will be great fighters in battle, then need to expect the unexpected. If we were enemy's, I could have killed them right now." You said.

"Why don't we take five. It was good seeing you again, master." Anakin said to his old master.

"Likewise. Have fun with your newest padawan and her friends." Obi-wan said with a little bit of a laugh and left. Anakin sat next to Rika and Renamon, while you were checking your armor for any cuts from the lightsabers. Rika was staring at her teacher with an enraptured glare, Renamon's reaction was pretty much the same, only, perhaps, better hidden.

"You sure showed those commandos but you going to have to get better with Marco, teacher." Rika said while you all were going back to her room.

"The commandos fought bravely but your you are lucky that me or my old Master didn't completely use the force on you." Anakin replied calmly and referring to you. You gave out some small chuckles.

"I saw your fighting. You are a perfect warrior." Renamon added.

"Maybe, but, like I said, it is all because of the Force. Unfortunately, we rely on it too much. Take away the Force, and you will see Jedi for what they are: men, women and children. I saw your fighting too. You can fight while relying only on your skills, in these terms, you're much stronger than I. Both of you." Anakin replied calmly.

"Still, every trained Force – sensitive can paralyze me with the Force. Then, all my skills are useless." Renamon replied sadly.

"The shield on my armor can block the force but not by much and once it's gone, my skills and weapons are useless as well." You replied sadly as well.

"Yes, that is true. Or, more exactly, it was true…" Skywalker replied mysteriously.

"Was true? What do you mean by that?" Rika inquired curiously.

"You see, Rika, I promised Renamon that I would find a solution to her … problem, about two month ago, and I always keep my promises." Rika's teacher said and took a strange small box out of her hidden pocket. The box was made out of strange metal, and had small holes in it. Inside the box something was moving.

"What is that?" You inquired.

"This is the solution of your problem. Go on, open it." Anakin replied and gave the box to Renamon. The yellow kitsune didn't know what was inside, and opened it. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw what was inside.

"Hey, let me see!" Rika demanded, because Renamon was holding the box too high for her to see anything, but not you. Renamon lowered her hands and shown Rika what exactly was inside.

"A lizard? What would Renamon need a lizard for?" Rika questioned her teacher. And, it was true, inside was a little lizard, only few inches from the head to the end of the tail. Renamon gave Anakin a questioning glare.

"Yes, it is a lizard. But it is no ordinary lizard, it is an Ysalamiri. They are natives to the planet Myrkr, and they have the ability to project a force – neutral bubble. In other words, they have the ability to negate Force effects. A full – grown species can project this bubble up to 10 meters in diameter, but such a small creature is enough to protect 1 person from the Force. Carry it with you, and you will be practically invincible to the Force." he replied calmly. Ysalamiri were practically the only living things that were able to resist the Force so efficiently. They were admired by both Jedi and Sith, and even a lightsaber combat style was named after them – Makashi, or the Way of Ysalamiri.

"I got you one too, Marco." He pulled out another box and inside was the Ysalamiri for you.

"Thank you, now my shield will be a back up just in case a force user is too powerful.

"You will also need this." Anakin added and took a plastic can out of his pocket. Inside were many little white pills.

"What is … this?" Renamon asked in confusion. She expected some solution to her problem, but she never expected such a solution.

"These are the food of that lizard. Feed it 1 pill per week and it would be just fine. These pills also retain it from growing, otherwise it would quickly grow." Anakin explained.

"Thank you. Yet, I don't understand how…" Renamon started the question, but was not able to finish it, because Anakin suddenly jumped few meters away from Renamon and performed a powerful Force – push at her. You moved in front of her and prepared for the both of you to experience an impact with the wall, but, strangely, nothing happened.

"Well, what do you know, it works! It really works!" she said happily.

"Wow." You said a little amazed as well.

"Told you." Skywalker replied.

"Cheer up guys, now you both have your very own pet!" Rika said and started to laugh.

"A pet, yeah… Right… who would have thought?" Renamon said to herself as she was going behind Rika and her teacher

"A pet, nice." You said and began to wonder if you should ask Rika's master for materials to build something but right you need to catch up with them…


	8. Hidden Past

"Hidden Past"

…More than half of a year has passed since Rika, you and her digimon were "adopted" by the Jedi Order. Many things happened since. Under Rika's teacher's watchful eye she studied the ways of the Force. Her training schedule was far more intense then one of a youngling, she spent on training more than 6 – 8 hours per day. The reason was simple – Rika was accepted as a padawan from a very start, and Master Skywalker expected her to catch on the youngling level as fast as it was possible. The commandos were getting stronger everyday from the teachings that you and Renamon were giving them, and no one was complaining. You had asked Rika's master if you could have a small tech lab built right next to the room where you, Rika and Renamon sleep so you can make some new things, things like, weapons, weapon upgrades, better armor, combat simulations, advanced stimulants, and new vehicles as well. You made a wide array of these specific items and for some smaller weaponry, you would use them in the shooting range in the "Revengeful" and see if they would be approved or not. For vehicles, you would be given a small transport to head to a republic controlled planet and test the new equipment in the proper environment.

Master Yoda said not to hurry with training but Master Skywalker was doing his best to speed up the process. It was because of a strange movement in the Force, that he sensed. Anakin sensed that something grave is approaching, something that will bring death and destruction to the Republic. He said about what he sensed to the council, but it was declined, for no one else sensed a thread, not even master Yoda. No one listened to Anakin, but he was sure of his senses, and was trying to do everything to prepare his young padawan for the upcoming threat.

Rika was showing progress. In half of a year she already learned to use the Force to levitate several objects at a time, even quite heavy objects. This was proven when she levitated Fixer from the ground and swirled him in the air. It was quite funny, except that after that Fixer was a bit dizzy and angry as hell. She even levitated you and Renamon by accident but it didn't get either of you mad, only showed that she was showing promising results.

Speaking of those 4 commandos, the lack of missions for them was getting them restless. All this time they were training in the Jedi temple, but for what? There were absolutely no missions, or at least, that was told to them. By the order of chancellor Palpatine even one of the best legions – the fighting 501st clone legion was transferred to Coruscant. No one knows why, the war was about to be won, and there was no need to reinforce the defense of the capital planet…

…Rika was training in her room. Her teacher was out, you and Renamon were busy beating the commandos and showing them their faults, and Rika was tasked to train with a training droid. It was a floating ball with mini – blasters, designed to train young students deflect blaster bolts. She already received a training sword – a little lightsaber which was produced for training purposes, was shorter than an average one and was not able to produce any lethal damage.

The floating sphere was shooting yellow little blaster bolts with a rate of 1 shot per 5 seconds, so that a student would have some time to prepare. Not a highest level of training, but everyone had to start from lower levels.

Rika concentrated on the sphere, as she tried to deflect blaster bolts. She managed to deflect two or three shots when her attention was distracted by a voice coming from the entrance:

"Hey." This voice shocked Rika very much. Rika turned her head slowly. It was Ahsoka Tano, the first padawan that is still being trained under Anakin Skywalker, as well as Rika. This appearance distracted Rika, and training droid managed to shot her in the leg. The blaster bolts were not able to produce any burns, but a hit was still quite painful and unpleasant.

"Don't you know to knock first before entering?" Rika almost screamed at Ahsoka.

"Oh, man. Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you." She apologized. Rika only sighed heavily.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you…" Rika always liked Ahsoka, with her help, Rika was able to better understand their teachers methods and ways of getting things done.

"…look, I just was sore a bit because of your appearance the droid had shot me in the leg. But you came here for a reason, right?" Rika asked with a much milder tone, and turned the training droid off.

"Well, no but I did want to see how you were doing in your training, since you started at a much higher training than me at first, how are you holding up?" Ahsoka asked. Rika understood the reason of such a question – Ahsoka was Anakin's first padawan and she obviously curious about how Rika was doing, and feeling, in her advanced training at practically the beginning.

"Well, I'm making progress and everyone is glad to see it and…" she started to reply, when her training droid accidently turned on again and shot her in the leg … again.

"Why you dirty good for nothing floating pile of scrap!" Rika hissed in anger and was going to smash the droid against the wall with the Force. But then … something happened. Rika did something a bit different, and instead of flying away, the droid got crushed, squashed, by the Force in a second.

"Oops, I think I have overreacted a bit…" Rika mumbled to herself when she saw Ahsoka leaning on the door with a smile on her face,

"Don't worry, the same thing happened to me as well but still, you should be careful." Ahsoka said. Before, Rika didn't like being told what to do but this time she needed to calm down and didn't want to become what she despised most.

"Thanks, Ahsoka." Rika thanked.

"Good, now I got to get back to my training as well, see you later." Ahsoka said then left. Rika just stood there wondering what she should do now since she scraped her training droid. Then she heard someone tripping and a familiar manly voice:

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Ahsoka." The next moment one of her other "acquaintances" entered the room. It was Boss, Rika recognized him by the orange stripes on his shirt. Without their armor on this was the only way to tell the difference between them. He was carrying some boxes.

"What's going on?" he inquired.

"Nothing, Ahsoka just came to say hello. Anyways, what's in the box?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"Master Skywalker ordered me to deliver some more training droids to you." Boss replied unwaveringly, as it seemed. However, Rika already grew strong in the Force. If she was unable yet to read minds, she was able to sense if someone was not saying something entirely.

"I see, this is good. I have just scrapped my only training droid, so these are just in time. Is there something else you want to tell me?" she asked directly. Clone was surprised by that question.

"Well, yeah, how did you know?" he asked in amazement.

"The Force thing. So, what did you want to ask me about? Maybe I can help you." Rika proposed. She was taught by her teacher that all Jedi are helpers, and that they should help whenever they have a chance, even with an advice.

"It's Scorch. I think he is up to something again." Boss said heavily and sat on a chair.

"You mean like the last time, when he tried to steal some explosives from the storage?" Rika inquired with a bit of laugh. She remembered that Scorch was almost kicked out from the squad because of that. Since that time Scorch never tried to perform such acts again.

"No, it's the other thing. I have noticed that Scorch started to walk around our teacher recently…" he started to say.

"Which one?" Rika interrupted.

"Renamon." He replied.

"What happened?" Rika asked

"When I asked him what the purpose of such behavior was, he was extremely evasive with the answer, and, in the end, managed to change the subject. I wonder why." Boss said thoughtfully. Rika understood his concern. As the leader of the squad, Boss is tasked to take care of all of his brothers. And Boss had a feeling that Scorch might distrust him.

"Hm, this is strange indeed. I have one hunch though. Knowing Scorch, I may presume he is trying to … well, you know, befriend her or something. And is approaching her carefully." Rika said. Boss spent a few second analyzing this guess, after that he said:

"Perhaps you are right. I know Scorch, if he would have a chance, he would befriend a whole planet. He is extremely connectable. But tell him to be careful, if he gives off the wrong thing, he might just get a energy sword to the stomach or something."

"He'd do that?" Boss asked a little surprised.

"He is very protective of her. I can tell he loves her and loves me too but I think he loves her in the form of a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing. I could tell even before we came here, still he won't go hurting anyone who is friends with her, just tell Scorch to be careful. I still wonder how my life would have turned out with him… and how he would have turned out if he never met us." Rika cautioned and explained. I am sure you all know who they are talking about.

"You know, you and Scorch remind me of someone." Rika said unexpectedly.

"Really? I thought we remind anyone only of Jango Fett. He was our "father"." Boss replied with curiosity.

"No, you remind me of someone from my past… My friends…" Rika said sadly. She tried to forget her own world, memories were bringing her too much pain, but it was futile. So Rika stopped struggling. Her teacher managed to ease this pain, but only for a bit. Boss noticed Rika's sadness.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you. We'll change." he said. Clone was certain it was his fault.

"No, please, don't bother. It's not your fault. It's actually a good thing. In time my home world would become a sweet memory for me. Time heals…" Rika assured him of the opposite and tried to shake off her sadness. Failed.

"May I ask?" clone inquired gently.

"Sure." Rika replied.

"Of whom exactly do we remind you of?" he asked.

"My friends… My best friends. Gogglehe… a mean Takato, and Henry. I remember when I first met them… Back then I was a cold and cruel girl, despite my young age. I had many problems, but was taught to be self – reliant. All my classmates were either scared of me or paid to me no attention. And they … they were the first people who actually lend a hand to me. Back then I rejected their help and tried to cast them off countless times… Yet they always came back, no matter how vile my insults were… Too bad I didn't understand their real value." Rika said dimly. A long line of flashbacks winded before her eyes. When it was over, she drawn a photo out of the inner pocket of her robe.

"These are your friends, right?" soldier asked while looking at the picture. Rika didn't know how exactly that photo got to her, she accidently found it in a pocket of her jeans just when she arrived at the temple. Rika remembered little about that day. She hated photo – shoots, even for the memory of the days past. That is why she didn't even try to smile when that picture was made. You and Renamon stood behind her, and her face expression was as impenetrable as always.

"Let me guess, Scorch reminds you of that guy…" Boss proposed and pointed at a guy, who was wearing strange goggles, and stood near a big red lizard with "digital hazard" sign on his chest. That was Takato.

"Yes, how did you know it was him?" Rika asked in amazement.

"Simple, Scorch has the same insane fires in his eyes." clone replied without hesitation.

"You are right. His name is Takato. He, even if his behavior was sometimes silly and childish, was able to fight for his friends no matter what were the odds. He always wanted to help other people, even such unworthy of his assistance as myself." Rika commented the first boy.

"And the other guy?" Boss inquired.

"The other guy's name is Henry. He is much calmer and reasonable then Takato, and often it is Henry who prevents him from doing harsh and uncalculated movements. They both are very good people, but if Takato is more emotional, Henry is the voice of reason. They both complete each other, Henry brings reason and logic to Takato's actions, and Takato helps Henry whenever he is unsure what to do. And they both helped me… You remind me of Henry though…" Rika said sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked… I will be going now, so that I will bother you no longer." soldier apologized and left silently. After a couple of minutes, Rika also stood up. "I think I might as well find out what Scorch is up to… Since I have nothing better to do…" she thought as she went out of her room…

…Meanwhile, You and Renamon were in the training chamber. No, you guys were not training; you both were more of spectators right now. Master Aayla Secura and Master Skywalker were training, practicing lightsaber fighting, and you and Renamon were watching it. She got obsessed with lightsaber combat, because it had the beauty, elegance and charm only she seemed to understand. Those moves hypnotized her, and weapons were considered by yellow kitsune a work of art. She also found out how you moved as well when you used your energy swords, maybe it was because every time you actually had to use your swords was only fights that could lead to serious injuries or deaths because during those fights, she had to focus more on fighting than graceful movements. At least now that you guys are only fighting for fun and training, you were getting better.

However, not only were you both spectators around here, Scorch was there as well. But he was not that much interested in watching the fight. There was a reason he was stalking Renamon for the last month. He noticed that every time she was watching Jedi fight, she stared at the fight with a hungry, greedy glare. And, usually, after the fight was over, Renamon was spending time with an upset look on her face. And this got Scorch worried. You as well. Commandos were very attached to their new "teacher", as they called her, same thing you but she showed a more concern for everyone. You both taught them to fight better, thus, improving their chances of surviving in battle, and that was considered a very high and noble deed by the soldiers. And Scorch was determined to help her.

"Good day, teachers." Scorch greeted you and Renamon politely as he approached you guys.

"Hey, Scorch. Good to see you." You replied but Renamon paid no attention to that, not on purpose, she just was too attracted by the fight. This caught both of your attentions.

"Err, hello? You there? Hello! Coruscant to Renamon!" Scorch said and snapped his fingers a couple of times to get Renamon out of that state. It worked.

"Uh, what? Oh, it's you. Sorry, I guess I was carried away … a bit." Rena said in a bit of confusion. She knew it was not polite to ignore anyone that way.

"I just wanted to ask if you are alright. Every time you watch these Jedi training you look like you are not on this planet, but somewhere else." Scorch asked with concern in his voice.

"He's got a point, Renamon." You added to show your concern as well.

"Thanks for the concern, but it's nothing serious. I guess I enjoy watching these fights too much. No need to worry, I will deal with this sooner or later…" Renamon replied and redirected her attention to the fight again.

"Well, if you say so…" Scorch replied and left. He understood that it would be unwise to disturb Renamon again. However, Scorch was not stupid, after his rather long observations, he noticed something, and started to find a way to solve it. As soon as Scorch left, you left as well and caught up with him, you wanted to know why he is practically shadowing her.

"Hey, Scorch!" you said a little bit away.

"Oh, hey. I thought you would still be hanging around with her." Scorch said. You already knew who he was talking about.

"Listen… I've been watching you and I've seen hanging around her more than anyone. Now tell me why?" you said in a stern voice. Scorch understood your concern and decided to tell you since you've been friends with Renamon longer.

"Well, since I saw teacher so intrigued by the way the Jedi fight, I was thinking…" he began, then looked around to see that no one was around, he motioned you to bend over a bit. He whispered into the side of your helmet, enough so you can hear. He told you his plan. By the time he was done, you stood up and said:

"That's… a very good idea. If you need any help, anything at all, you find me, deal?" you extended your hand.

"Deal." Scorch said and shook your hand. You walked back to Renamon and caught her in her dazed out stare again, you couldn't help but chuckle a bit then sit down next to her, while Scorch took off to who knows where.

…Scorch found Fixer in their room. He was trying to fix a broken survey droid, using a hydrospanner. It was like Fixer – he always tried to do something productive in his free time.

"Hey there, technogeek! What are you doing?" Scorch greeted and teased Fixer at the same time.

"One more time you call me a technogeek and I will hit you with my hydrospanner." Fixer replied harshly. He didn't like to be distracted from his work.

"Hey, c'mon! You know I was just joking!" Scorch tried to apologize.

"Your jokes are not always funny or well – placed, Scorch. Now, is there something you needed?" Fixer asked with a much milder tone.

"Well, kinda. I wanted to ask you something, since you're a technical expert. Err… do you know how to make a lightsaber?" Scorch asked with an innocent look on his face. This question made Fixer's eyes wide in amazement.

"You want to construct a lightsaber or something?" he asked directly.

"NO! Of course not! I'm just curious." Scorch replied, but it was obvious even for Fixer that he was not telling the truth.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me the truth for some reason, then I will not help you with anything. Now go, and don't disturb me from my work." Fixer replied harshly.

"Why are you always such a sore – sack? Is there nothing else in your life besides serving the Republic, being a sturdy "by – the – book" trooper?" Scorch asked and was about to leave, when he got stopped by Fixer's question:

"You really want to know?" This stunned Scorch for a second. Fixer never revealed anything about himself to anyone.

"Well, yeah, I want to know." he replied. This was getting interesting.

"Very well, I will tell you. When I was sent to Kamino for enhanced slicing training, after some missions performed for the Republic, I accidently hacked into holonet. And it just so happened that I read some comments on the forum about the war. I remember all the propaganda that said that we are performing a noble mission of protecting the Republic, saving people from Separatist's tyranny. Back then, I really believed all that, as all clones do. But, I have read all those comments on forum. It seemed that people don't care if we are dead or not, they know that for any fallen soldier Kamino will clone a new platoon. Of course, no one cared; battles were going on not very populated planets of the outer Rim, far away from the Core worlds. And we are considered not much better than droids we fight. I know that our more common brethren were not given a developed sense of personality, and sometimes I envy them for that. They don't care if their efforts are appreciated or not, but I, unfortunately care." Fixer stopped and took a breath. Scorch did not believe what he hears, he never suspected the most disciplined soldier in their squad to have such thoughts.

"I don't like that no one in the Republic appreciates what we, clones, are doing for them. I have to confess some things about myself: I don't want to die, I am more afraid of pain than you, Sev or any other. And I am not that loyal to the Republic, after all I have found out. I don't like battle, but I go without hesitation any time, because I cannot betray you guys. You're my brothers. But I'm a realist. Also I have found out that all clones, who suffered irreversible damage during battle, are sent on weapon factories as slave labor. That is why I hope I will die before this… But, if we are bred to die on the battlefield, I would prefer to die for something or someone that is important to me, for what I really care for, and not for the Republic, who forged us as a weapon. Since this "enlightenment", I kept this "by – the – book" attitude, for so long it became a part of my character. It was meant to mask all my doubts. You know what was done on Kamino to ineffective and disloyal clones don't you?" Fixer asked after his long speech.

"They were sent to the "place of no return". No one seen them again since." Scorch replied dimly.

"Exactly. That is why … I ask you, don't mention this talk to anyone. If this will get to our military authorities, well … let's just say our squad will need a new technician. Now, I told you all this, because I trust you. Now, can you tell me exactly why do you need a lightsaber?" Fixer said even dimmer.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. As for the lightsaber…" Scorch started to say, but was interrupted by Rika's appearance in the room. She overheard their whole discussion, and was shocked by the facts Fixer revealed. She was not able to believe that for all their sacrifice people gave them nothing than ingratitude. However, she came there for a different reason. She wanted to ask Scorch about what was he up to.

"Rika… You heard everything, didn't you?" Fixer asked in disappointment.

"Yes. But don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone. Actually, I wanted to know why do you need information about lightsabers?" Rika asked and looked at Scorch directly.

"Well, I … um, err…" he started to think what to say, yet Rika already guessed what the matter was. She remembered her talk with Boss just before that, and asked directly:

"Has it something to do with Renamon?"

"Well, yes. I guess you got me here." he replied carelessly and laughed a bit, acting like nothing important happened.

"Why do you want to make a saber for Renamon?" Rika asked even more directly.

"Think about it. She has lightning speed and agility, an amulet of some sort that protects her from the Force, with a lightsaber she would be invincible." Scorch unexpectedly came out with an explanation. Rika almost believed it, but her sense of the Force told her that Scorch is not telling the whole truth.

"I feel that is not the only reason." Rika said and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Err, right. That was not the only reason. I will explain. You see, for the last month I was stalking our teacher, as well as our other teacher noticing me but I managed to explain it to him. She liked, no, that's not the word, she was obsessed with lightsaber fighting. I noticed it, whenever Renamon was observing a fight; she was like in a trance. Like under hypnosis. And whenever she was not able to see a fight, she had a really sad look, and I do mean sad." Scorch started to say.

"Really, how come I didn't notice that?" Rika asked herself.

"Well that's maybe because you were too busy to pay any attention to your friend lately, being occupied with that "Force" of yours. But, if at first I thought that it was only about fighting, I was wrong. Marco didn't notice either because he was still too busy training or working in his tech lab. Once I saw how Renamon looked at the lightsaber, it all went clear to me. I made a conclusion that your friend, our teacher, desires a lightsaber more than anything else in this universe." Scorch finally ended this.

"What glare she had?" Rika asked a question which had a pretty obvious answer.

"Imagine me stalking a really BIG pile of various explosives. What glare would I have?" Scorch replied with a question of his own. No one had anything to say against it, everyone knew that Scorch was married to his explosives.

"Alright, I see your point. Still, why do you want to do all this?" Rika asked.

"Ugh, is "do a good thing for a friend" a good reason for you? Besides, the anniversary of yours, Marcos and Renamon's first meeting is coming close." Scorch replied. He was beginning to get annoyed by this interrogation. However, this reply got Rika off guard.

"How did you know about our anniversary?" she demanded.

"You mentioned it once, and I was there to remember it. Think about it, a lightsaber might be a perfect gift."

"You won't manage to make a sword. It requires the ability to use the Force. My teacher said she would teach me to make one soon." Rika replied.

"Then, when you will build your own sword, you might snatch some parts for another… I don't care who makes the sword or gives it, I just … well, I just want to see teacher happy for once. And I'm sure if she's happy then our other teacher will be happy as well. You know I was thinking of having one built for him as well but he looked more contempt with his swords rather than a lightsaber." Scorch finished. Rika analyzed his words for one second, and then looked at Scorch with admiration.

"You are a very good friend, Scorch. I wonder where from you learned to act that way. I mean, you clones were not taught to act that way." she said calmly. She once again compared these clone commandos with other clones she knew. These were much more humane.

"I can tell you, if you're interested, of course." Scorch replied.

"Yes, tell, I wonder what your story is." Fixer replied, after he sat silent through the whole discussion.

"It was when we first started to serve under General Skywalker's jurisdiction. I remember I was on a mission throughout the city. And I saw such a scene: a little boy was coming somewhere with his mother, and they came across several bodies of dead clones lying on the ground. This city was cleared from droid forces several days ago, with great casualties. And I have overheard such a discussion:

"Poor white soldiers…" the boy said.

"Don't pity them, they are not real humans, they are clones." his mother replied, and they left. When I told general Skywalker about this and asked why not we are considered humans, he replied:

"Those, who say that you all are not humans, are in reality lesser humans than you. Remember, to be truly human is not something given with birth. Everyone must earn the right to be called humans in a true meaning of the word. If you always try to do the right thing, no matter what the repercussions could be, then, you are a real human." I have remembered these words, and I try to do the right thing." Scorch finished his story.

"So it was my teacher that influenced you so much. I'm very surprised by this; he doesn't look like the kind of guy to do something like that?" Rika wondered.

"He may be impulsive but he still does good work. He influenced all of us. He treated us all, from commandos to average ground troops as if we were his own children, and he said that he wishes for this war to be over soon, so that we, we all, would live the rest of our short lives in peace." Fixer added.

"Short lives? What do you mean?" Rika asked in amazement.

"I believe you already heard that we were genetically modified to grow faster, in order to ensure a steady flow of fresh clones for the army in shorter time. Unfortunately, this process is irreversible. If now we look 25 year old, after 25 more years we'll look like 75 year old men. And people usually die at this age." Scorch said with a really sad smile on his face.

"How ironic, the Republic is using an army of slaves to defend other people's freedom. Life has one nasty sense of humor." Fixer added dimly. Rika was shocked … again. She knew already that these misfortunate soldiers had little pleasant things in their lives, and was against such unjust thing but such short life – spans … this was just cruel. Now she understood why most of the Jedi felt guilty, they felt partially responsible for misfortunes of these people, who were bred to die effectively.

"I think you're right, Scorch. Renamon never asked me for anything, and I never gave her anything. I think she deserves a lightsaber. Thanks for the idea!" she thanked Scorch and wanted to exit the room.

"Don't mention it." Scorch tried to reply cheerfully. He almost managed to do so. It stopped Rika in her tracks for a second, she turned around and said:

"Oh, no I will mention it. I'll tell Renamon it was your idea when everything will be done. I can't take all the gratitude." and left.

Rika understood one thing, that, even though her best friends from Earth were now very far away, and Rika almost abandoned hope to ever see them again, she found new friends here, who are just as devoted, who always ready to help, despite the misery they live in now. She has two friends that were part of her old life and now she contempt to make them happy for all they did for her, both here in this new world and back before…


	9. Crafting a Lightsaber

"Crafting a lightsaber"

… Rika gathered all 4 commandos within her room for a special "briefing" while you joined shortly after. You both told everyone what surprise you both are planning for Renamon, and all 4 commandos, even grumpy Sev, decided to help. Everyone was doing some part of the whole plan. Renamon was away, as usual, probably staying somewhere in the gardens – a place, where she usually went to clear up her thoughts.

"Alright, people, you all know what to do." Rika said briefly. She already explained everything.

"Yeah, we know. We go, find Renamon, and give her such a rough training that will wear her out completely." Scorch replied.

"While I will begin learning how to use and what makes tick them so you and I can help her train and I can repair it in case it breaks." You replied.

"Right. Meanwhile I will craft a lightsaber for myself under my teacher's guidance. When that will be finished, and I will secretly craft another saber. After your part Rena will be too tired and will fall asleep till next day, as far as I remember. And then I'll make my move… Now, you have your orders. Dismissed." Rika said strictly in a military – fashioned way.

"Yes, ma'am!" all troops replied simultaneously and left while you stayed.

"You liked that didn't you?" you asked with a smile. She just smirked and looked up at you.

"Yeah, and aren't you practically a soldier as well?" she asked. You got the idea of what she wants.

"Yeah?"

"Then I am your superior so, dismissed!" she again and you didn't hesitate.

"Yes, ma'am!" you saluted her and left …

…Meanwhile Renamon was in the gardens. She was quite bored. Rika was busy, as usual; all four soldiers suddenly disappeared somewhere; you were probably working on some new device and developing tactics, so she was left with nothing else to do. She tried to do some training on her own, but it was quite boring, and Renamon was in perfect physical condition, thanks to the training she performed with either you or those clone commandos.

In fact, those clones were the only people who were paying at least some attention to her recently. Like it was told before, Rika was just too busy, and every day Renamon returned to their room, at night, she was seeing Rika sleeping with a very tired look on her face as well as you, developing new things for the republic and Jedi can be tiring.

"Maybe, when she will learn about this Force, she won't need me anymore?" Renamon whispered to herself, while watching the water coming down from an artificial waterfall. These thoughts were lacking logic, though Renamon was feeling too sad to ignore them. She remembered well what day should be tomorrow. The day she and Rika have met each other, and then you…

If other tamers celebrated the day they've met their digimon, she and Rika never did. It was because of their distant relations in the past. When Renamon tried to forge ties and brought Rika a gift on her birthday, a nice necklace, Rika rejected it with screams about "who do you think you are?" Since then Renamon never tried to bring gifts again. Those words have struck her deeply then. Now, after saving the world and the digital one, Renamon was noticing that Rika was changing, and in a good way too. Renamon suspected that people around Rika had a good influence on her. It was pretty obvious that Rika was becoming more calm, kind, benevolent to others even. But still, Rena didn't wish to try her luck just yet. She wanted this day just to be forgotten, left without notice.

However, Renamon was not left in peace this time. She heard heavy steps coming from different directions and the next moment she found herself surrounded by 4 commandos.

"Hi, teacher!" Scorch greeted cheerfully. Their appearance surprised Renamon a bit, yet in reality she was glad to see them.

"Hi there, Scorch. Err, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Well, we were seeking you, to ask if you don't mind doing some training, teacher." Sev replied eagerly.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Renamon replied and left the gardens, followed by a squad of troopers. She was quite happy to hear that proposal, though. Renamon admitted to herself quite a while ago that she actually enjoyed the company of those four troopers. They helped her escape the loneliness she felt frequently, even when you couldn't help her and you were grateful for them. Renamon thought that she enjoyed loneliness before. But now she realized she was just fooling herself, that is why back on Earth, when she was not following Rika, she spent some time with Impmon, or Calumon, or someone else. And here there were always available those guys, "old" enough to discuss anything with them, and still who where childishly devoted to her. Scorch with his joking was always able to ease up the tension, and Sev, who had a talent of ripping Scorch off. Fixer, who remained serious all the time and often, chided both Sev and Scorch. And, of course, Boss, who after each training gave Renamon a couple of compliments about her skills. Renamon was not able to say that she didn't like when someone spoke highly of her abilities, though. It was flattering her quite a bit...

You were in the main library with your armor on and sitting down in a chair while shifting through the available records you could access.

"History… no, famous Jedi… no, survival… I already know that. Come on give me something here, I need to learn how to build a lighsaber." You said to yourself in a frustrated tone.

"Why?" you heard and looked back to see Ahsoka. You liked Ahsoka, with her fierce attitude and strength and such, she sort of reminded you of Renamon.

"Oh, hey Ahsoka. The reason why I want to know is because since Rika will be getting her own lighsaber soon, I thought it would be appropriate of me to learn about them and if her's ever breaks, I know what makes it work so I can fix it when need be." You explained to her. You didn't want to reveal your true intension for learning about the lightsaber because you didn't trust her to keep secrets.

"That's nice. You going to learn about the moves as well?" she asked. You almost forgot about that. If you want to help Renamon train with a lighsaber, you need to learn how they use it as well.

"Yeah, I was thinking of trying to combine my sword skills to those of the lightsaber kind to sort of give me an edge in battle." You explained. She just smiled.

"Alright then, have fun finding out about them, and perfecting them." She taunted you. You look back to the screen and see a bunch of moves on how to use the lightsaber, and on what makes them tick.

"Crap." You said quietly and began reading…

Rika was waiting for her teacher in her room. In her meditation, she lifted off the ground, and also levitated three chairs around her. It was not only a good way to ease her mind but also a way to practice the use of the Force.

"Are you ready, Rika? Come on, we have a lot to do today." her teacher, Master Skywalker, said, when he entered the room.

"Yes, I am ready, teacher." Rika stood up, and followed Anakin through the maze of corridors of the Jedi temple. She has already finished the construction of her own lightsaber, as well as the other, special one. The only thing left to do now was to insert the crystal...

...The place, where a padawan would choose a crystal for the lightsaber, was almost a perfect replica of the caverns of the planer Ilum. The ice caverns of Ilum were used as a ceremonial site where Padawans came to build their first lightsabers. It was here and in similar places that the Jedi would choose the best focusing crystals for them through meditation and communion with the Force, and then complete the assembly of their lightsaber...

...The whole procedure was under the suprevision of master Skywalker. Rika had to meditate for quite a long time, to choose the best focusing crystal for the lightsaber. To do so, one must be attune to the Force, feel its flux coming through everything around, circling.

"The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of a Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of a heart. All are intertwined: the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one." Anakin helped Rika with an advice, though it was unneeded. For the last part of this trial to succeed, Rika was supposed to find a correct lightsaber crystal among multiple "failed" ones. But still, she was a good pupil. It took her only half of an hour to find a right one. It was of violet color, just like Rika's eyes.

"A violet one? This color is quite rare among the Jedi. Yet still, master Windu has a sword of this color as well." master Skywalker said thoughtfully.

"What does this color mean?" Rika inquired.

"Violet lightsabers are vielded by those Jedi, who prefer agressive lightsaber combat, and, when fighting, are drawing themselves close to the dark side. Greatest lightsaber wielders of our order often had violet lightsaber. Who knows, maybe one day you will become one of them. All I can tell is that you and that crystal are connected, as everything is connected by the Force."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker; I will begin the construction of my lightsaber at once." Rika said.

"Take your time, padawan. Putting the crystal right is the most difficult part..." He replied, as Rika began the process...

...Meanwhile, Renamon received one hell of a training back in the training chambers...

"Gosh, what is wrong with you today, people? Have you been eating steroids or something?" Renamon hissed as she barely evaded a whole bunch of blaster bolts directed at her.

"Everything to please our beloved teacher!" Scorch said jokingly, while shooting, as Renamon was approaching him with speed.

"Yeah, everything to shoot... I mean, please our teacher." Sev added.

"Beloved, am I? Let's see if that will change after this!" Renamon nearly screamed as she approached Scorch and tried to hit him in the head with a leg.

"Missed me, loser!" he replied as he ducked and attempted an uppercut, which Renamon, once again, barely evaded by teleporting out of there.

"C'mon, men! We've got her on the ropes!" Boss called as they made Renamon retreat again.

"I don't know what's wrong with you today, but I'm so gonna get you for this!" Rena said, while eagerly launching herself to attack again. This fight was gettting good, and she enjoyed a good fight. Not long after, their training was interrupted by a certain someone, you.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." You said to them, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at you.

"Marco! So good to see you!" Renamon said happily, since you were so busy most of the time with developing new things has led to you and Renamon not able to spar or hang out like the the old times.

"Hey teacher!" the commandos greeted you. You smiled at the commandos work on her.

"Alright everyone, how about we do something interesting? All of you against me." You propose. Everyone was surprised by this they all know how mush you usually want to fight and such, one person against impossible odds will be a great work out for you.

"Alright then, your on." Renamon said in voice that means she is going to win. As you all went to the proper sides of the room, when you passed by boss, you stopped him.

"Lets keep the battle going for as long as possible. Don't hold back." You quietly say to him. He nods and goes to his commandos and Renamon. You all turn to each other and you pull out your assault rifle and everyone charges.

...Rika spent more then 3 hours on concentration on the crystal, to imbue it with the Force. It was quite hard to do for the first time, but, like it was said, Rika was an excellent student, and she didn't tolerate any failure from her part. She practiced this process more than a hundred times on practice crystals before attempting to do so on the real thing. The crystal, which was glowing with inner violet light, was not the only one Rika found during her search. She also picked up a blue cristal, which she was planning to use on the saber she was going to make for Renamon...

...After a couple of hours, Rika has finally finished crafting her own lightsaber. With a bit of trembling in her hands, she ignited it, and a flash of pure energy went out of the hilt of the lightsaber, simbolising her success in attempting to construct her very own lighsaber.

"Congratulatons, padawan. Your crystal seems to be positioned perfectly. That's quite an achievement, its rare when someone positions the crystal correctly from the first attempt." master Skywalker congratulated her.

"Thank you, master Skywalker. I couldn't have done it without your teachings and proper guidance." Rika replied gratefully, and bowed.

"It's not just that. Rika, you are probably the most talented padawan I've ever teached, maybe even better than Ahsoka, don't mention that to her?" he asked. Rika smiled and nodded.

"You've done in weeks what many were not able to do in years. I know you for less than a year, and you have already mastered far more than an averege youngling should know, especially Ahsoka. I congratulate you yet again, Rika, on becoming a full - fledged padawan." Anakin said with a bit of enthusiasm. Such appretiation of her work was flattering Rika quite a bit, yet she had a lot to do.

"Master Skywalker, can I remain in the caverns for a bit more today? The place of such strength in the Force will do good to replenish my own strength." Rika inquired. Yet Anakin was a bit amazed by such a request, he was not agains't it.

"Of cource you can, Rika. Take all the time you wish." master Skywalker said and left the cavern. "Good, now that you're gone, I might as well finish my little surprise for Renamon..." Rika thought as she took the blue cristal out of her hidden pocket and started to imbue it with the Force as well...

...The doors to the training chambers have finally opened, and 4 commandos finally exited the room. You and Renamon went out as well, with you being helped by Sev and Renamon.

"Sev, have I ever told you that you're an idiot? You just had to overreact, hadn't you? Now Marco has a dislocated knee because of you!" Scorch started to make Sev feel guilty.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Besides, I wasn't the only one that hurt him. He also has a broken arm thanks to Renamon. Um, sorry there, teacher, I really didn't mean any harm, it was an accident I swear! Hope you would forgive me, because I don't want to end up on your bad side when you'll feel better." Sev muttered to you.

"Same here, I don't know I had gotten that strong." Renamon apologized to you. You smiled.

"Don't worry, guys, it's ... nothing. You guys beat me fair in square today, so I cannot be angry. I'm very proud, actually. For the first time, Renamon, you managed to break my armor and take me down. And you guys also managed to take me down using strategy and cunning. I would be proud to fight beside any of you anyday." You said with a rather happy intonation. Today was, like, the best workout you and Renamon had in months, and, for the first time, you lost. And since everyone in Delta squad was calling you and Renamon "teacher", you and Renamon were rather proud of your students. However, she was tired dead, and, when she came to the room where you, her and Rika lived in, she just fell on her bed, and was asleep in a second. The commandos would take you to the medbay to get you ficked up and after that, you have to repair your armor.

"Sweet dreams, Renamon." You whispered quietly and the commandos shut the automated door...

...After long hours of hard and delicate work, at last, the second lightsaber was complete. Rika whipped the sweat from her forehead, and sighed:

"Finally, it's finished. My anniversary gift for Renamon. She deserves such a gift, for all that time she spent taking taunts and insults from an arrogant little brat like me..." She swung the ignited lightsaber a couple of times in the air. Everything was working perfectly, and she triple - checked the saber she was going to give Renamon, because she didn't want it to short out and break.

"Now, to come back to my room and see if those commandos kept to their end of the bargain." Rika said to herself as she traveled to her room through various corridors...

...Rika pressed the button, and the doors to her room have opened with a slight hiss. The room was dark, all lights were shut. The silence and tranquility was disturbed a bit by some slight wheesing coming from the part of the room, where Rena's bed was.

Rika approached her bed on tip - toes, and looked at Renamon. Her face, which always remained serious and concentrated, while she was awake, was now looking so calm and innocent, so it made Rika smile.

"Well, would you look at that! She is sleeping... How cute. Well, this will make your morning a whole lot better... Sweet dreams." she whispered quietly, as she put a small box wrapped in a pretty colorful paper and a card on the table near Rena's bed. After that, she cautiously, without any sound, traveled back to her own bed, and in ten minutes was asleep...

...The morning came in quick. As usually, Rika woke up early. She made her morning preparations quickly, and noticed that Rena was still asleep and you were gone. "Wow, I knew those clones will live up to their end of the bargain, but I guess they've overdone it a little. Still, I can't wait to see the look on Renamon's face when she'll find out what I have built for her..." Rika thought as she left the room and bumped into you.

"Oh hey Marco." Rika greeted you.

"Good morning to you too as well, apprentice, or should I say, Padawan. Congradualations on making becoming a full – fledged Jedi." You congradualted her. She smiled.

"Thanks… and it looks like the Commandos gave her a hard days work?" she said and noticed your broken armor, broken arm and your knee wrapped in bandages.

"They had help." You said and Rika smiled.

"You fought well, my friend. Come on, why don't we get some food until Renamon wakes up. How long do you think till she is up?" Rika asked as you both were already walking.

"Soon." You said you both left to get something to eat...

...It was around 10.00, when Renamon finally woke up. The first thing she noticed was the time she slept.

"Wow, I must have been really tired yesterday, for me to oversleep that much ... huh? What is this?" Renamon asked herself as she spotted the pretty little box on the table. Her first thought was not to touch it, because she thought it belonged to Rika, but curiosity finally took over. When she approached the table, she also spotted a card attached to the box, and read it. It said:

"Dear Renamon! If you remember, today is our anniversary! That's why I prepared something special for you in the box. I know that we didn't celebrate this, mostly because of my spiteful and angry behaviour, and I am very sorry for that time when I screamed at you and insulted you when you tried to make me a gift two years ago. I hope that the past won't hinder our relationship in the future.

P.S: The idea of making you such a gift belongs to Scorch.

From Rika"

This message intrigued Renamon, and she impatiently opened the box... All this time you and Rika were outside the door, eavesdropping. When Rika heard the familiar humming of a lightsaber, she entered the room.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked promptly, as she witnessed Rena stare at the sword in her hands.

"Rika... I don't know what to say ... except that you owe my deepest gratitude... I can never repay you for such a wonderful gift." Renamon replied with a blank voice. She was still mesmerized by the glowing of the sword.

"I'm glad you liked it. C'mon, Rena! Let's go to the training chambers, we'll teach you to use it!" You exclamed cheerfully as you stepped in. She was glad her little surprise worked out perfectly.

"I'm right behind you!" Rena replied as cheerfully as the three of you left the room.

"Race you guys!" Rika quickly said and took off.

"Oh no you don't." Renamon said and took off after her.

"Hey!" you said and took off...


	10. Attack on Geonosis

"Attack on Geonosis"

…A couple months after giving Renamon her present, everything has been going rather fair and simple over the time. Thanks to the guidance of you, Rika, even Ahsoka, towards Renamon, she is now highly skilled in the use of her lightsaber and is grateful, even Rika and Ahsoka's master has agreed to train Renamon in the use of the lightsaber as well to help her better understand it. Today wasn't gonna be an ordinary day for everyone, for today, it was going to have the first assignment for you, Rika and Renamon. Even so, everyone was changed over the time, the commandos and Skywalker were pretty much still the same but Ahsoka, Rika and Renamon were a little different. Rika had definitely grown to be a little more mature and had the attitude of a teenager but still remained young, Ahsoka was already tall and much older and instead of one lightsaber, she carried two, one being her old lightsaber and the second being shorter and having a light more greenish color and Renamon was more calm now, she is less eager to go running straight into battle and is focusing more onto finding solutions to help protect her friends. Everyone was in the training room, soldier against soldier, and Jedi against Jedi. More specifically, Sev and Scorch, Rika and Renamon. Sev and Scorch were practicing hand-to-hand combat to better take down any droids they engage in melee combat while Rika and Renamon were using practice sabers, closely resembling their own but with not enough power to actually hack a limb off. The rest of the commandos, you, Ahsoka and Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were sitting on the sides and watching with interest, Sev trying to grab Scorch and sumo slam him into the ground while Rika and Renamon seem evenly matched. You agreed to fight the winners of those battles but their battles were interrupted by the clone trooper Rex who had a message for everyone:

"General, the Jedi Council requests your presence." He said calmly from under his helmet.

"What is it Rex?" Skywalker asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. They asked for me to get you all to the council chamber for debriefing on an important assignment." Rex said and saluted him and left.

"You heard him everyone, let's go!" Anakin said a little loudly to catch everyone's attention and soon everyone was walking slowly to the council chamber.

"Finally, after so long, we finally get a mission." Rika said a little pumped with excitement.

"Careful, Rika. I don't want you getting ahead of yourself." Her master replied. If this was an assignment that involved Rika being in, he was sure she would prove to be adequate but he doesn't want her to do anything drastic, he learned that the hard way from many examples of Ahsoka.

"I won't master. From what's happened to us the first time we got here, I learned to make sure to try and not do anything stupid to get me into trouble and having someone else bail me out of it." She replied. You smiled at this and placed a hand on her shoulder:

"Thank you." Renamon started to quietly laugh and Rika almost caught her but Renamon managed to keep cool when Rika was noticing…

… It didn't take long until you all made your way to the council and saw all the Jedi council members sitting in their seats, some of them being holo-grams because they couldn't be right there in the council chamber at the time.

"You sent for us." Obi-wan said. Master Shaak Ti, a togruta female, just like Ahsoka, was the first to speak:

"Everyone, it would seem that the separatists managed to capture Jedi Master Mace Windu, Jedi Master Kit-Fisto, and Ambassador Padme Amadala on Geonosis." Anakin remembered when he, his master and Padme were captured by the separatists back on Geonosis long ago.

"Padme got captured again?" Skywalker said, a little dumbfounded by this since she hated getting captured and figured she would do what she can to make sure it wouldn't happen again, how wrong he was.

"Yes, they were captured when they received a distress signal from a supply ship that was suppose to go to Kamino but found the signal was fake and were surrounded and captured. We need you to find a way into the same building that you were captured in before and free them while we arrange for some reinforcements to help." Master Kiadi-Mundi said. You remember reading about many battles that happened in republic history and this was one that your were most interested in.

"Are you going to give us the first wave of backup with Jedi just like from the first battle?" you asked. Shaak Ti looked over at you:

"I'm afraid no, we cannot risk another assault like that, however, with the skills you have, I think you can make up for it." She said. You felt a little confident from that but you also hope the republic would get there soon.

"We still need a plan on how to get you there first?" Kiadi-Mundi pointed out. Everyone was thinking for a bit but you had a plan but it was little dangerous but no was getting anywhere.

"I have a plan but it's a little dangerous." You said and all eyes were on you.

"What is it, you have?" Master Yoda asked. You walked up to the holo-net in the middle of the room and grabbed a plug-in cord from the back of your helmet and connected it to the holo-net, thankfully, your suit has direct access to any data you have in your little workshop. The screen cleared and a large pod like object was on it.

"This is an orbital drop pod I designed to allow troops to be deployed directly into battle. The pods can easily pass through any atmosphere and strike the ground with enough force to cripple anyone or anything that it falls on top of. And after the pod hits the ground, the person inside the pod can launch out a large smoke screen to mask that person's presence. The doors can either be launched from the pod with enough force to kill anyone or anything in front of the door when it is launched or can be launched casually to prevent injury. They can also carry up to a variety of weapons but space is limited. The outer plating on them is strong enough to withstand almost any kind firepower that is thrown at them. I already have over a dozen pods made, but we only need ten for all of us." You informed everyone. Everyone changed some looks and some thought it would be a good idea but others thought it wasn't.

"How exactly would this be dangerous?" Kiadi-Mundi asked.

"I was thinking, maybe we launch the pods to land around the area where they are being held, since it's outside and we can use the pods and smoke for cover until we can get some backup. It's a bold move but as long as we don't split up or let the enemy gets close, we should be fine." You explained. Everyone exchanged some looks again but only the council because your friends already knew about your idea any trusted you, the council then came to a decision.

"This plan you have, dangerous it is. Allow it, we will." Master Yoda said and you nodded.

"Thank you, we'll begin preparations immediately." You said and everyone walked out to head to the 'Revengeful', since that's the ship that will launch you all onto the planet. Before you left, you looked back at the council:

"One thing before we go, why did you choose us for this mission?" you asked. Master Yoda had the answer for this:

"A bond you all share. Powerful you all are together." Ayla Secura then spoke:

"We could not think anyone else better suited for the job of being the strike team for this mission. The commandos being tough and powerful, both long and close range, the Jedi with their powers to help all, and the special ability's and powers that you and the yellow kitsune poses, making you all a hard target to take down. You all rely on each other and work together better than any droid ever could, gaining you an advantage." She explained and you smiled under your helmet.

"Thank you." You said and saluted them.

"May the force be with you." Master Yoda said and you left…

…Sometime later, everyone was getting ready for the drop. The 'Revengeful' has already been positioned for the drop from orbit and now all that's needed is for everyone to be ready and your command. You meet everyone in the hanger since that's where that pods are to be released from.

"Alright guys, everyone is going to go into one pod each, no pairs because they aren't big enough for two. Carry what two weapons you want to take and be ready." You said. Everyone already has the weapons and equipment they are going to go in with and is ready to go.

"T-minus 1 minute, general." You heard on your intercom in your helmet from the brdge.

"Excellent. Alright, people! Let's get going, we have a job to do." You said and everyone went to their pods except for Obi-wan who was standing next to you:

"You are going to make a fine leader someday." He said and you smiled.

"Maybe… but now's not the time. Let's go." You said and you both went to your respected pod. In the order from left to right, You, Rika, Renamon, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan, Sev, Fixer, Scorch, and Boss. You all got ready as the commander of the ship was counting down to all your pods launching:

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Launch!" he said and one by one, everyone's pod was launched, starting with yours. When all the pods were launched, the ship began to turn around so as to not get caught and blow their cover. It didn't take long for the pods to enter the first layer of atmosphere and then next and so on. The atmosphere continuously shaking and rocking the pods, making everyone inside a little worried but you spoke to everyone thru a comm. device in the pods:

"Mind the bumps." You said calmly and soon it was time to slow down for the landing, if not then it would definitely hurt those inside.

"Pop the chutes on my mark!" you said loudly and everyone grabbed the lever to do so but Scorch couldn't hear.

"What did he say?" but it was too late for anyone to answer.

"Mark!" you said and Scorch freaked a little and pulled a lever, lucky for him it was the right one. Large steel chutes were ejected from the top of the pods and still stayed connected to the pods, helping them slow their descent.

Back on the planet, Master Kit-Fisto, Mace Windu and Padme Amadala were chained to three large stone columns in the middle of a large coliseum and all their weapons were taken from them. The stands were littered with hundreds of geonosians, cheering at the droids who are about to execute them, since they managed to escape the first time, they decided to just execute them but not immediately. Padme was definitely mad.

"I can't believe this happened again." She said as her arms were chained above her head.

"This is definitely one big déjà-vu for us, except I was in the stands getting ready to lead the attack of Jedi against the enemy. Now it's different." Master Windu said the last part a little sad.

"Do not worry my friends; I'm sure the republic is working on a plan to get us out of here, I don't think they'd let us go down this easy." Kit-Fisto said hoping to get everyone mood back up and it worked a little. Soon, the evil man known as both Count Dooku and Darth Tiranus emerged from the stands and signaled for the prisoners to be executed. Three B2 droids stood in front of the prisoners, one in front of each one, and readied their wrist blaster to fire.

"I don't think where getting out of this." Padme said and the others remained silent. The droids were about to fire but everyone was cut off from a whistling noise. Everyone looked around from where it came from but couldn't find it. It became louder and the prisoners looked up and saw ten large fireballs falling from the sky, almost aiming towards them. The droids looked up and saw that three pods were aiming right for them.

"Uh-oh." One said right before one of the pods crushed it; the other two crushed the droids and all the others pods landed in a circular pattern around the prisoners, the doors facing away from the prisoners. Smoke immediately was ejected from the pods and almost completely blanketed the entire ground. The doors opened and the prisoners weren't sure what was in them. Instantly, three lightsabers, two blue and one green, cut the chains of the prisoners, freeing them. The smoke started to clear a bit around them and it was Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka that freed the prisoners.

"I knew we would be rescued." Kit-Fisto said. Padme and Windu were glad they were wrong. Ahsoka gave Padme a Naboo blaster while Obi-wan and Anakin gave Windu and Kit-Fisto some spare lightsabers. While all this was going on, you had slowly stepped out of the cloud of smoke with your gattling gun ready and able in your hands and all eyes were almost on you. Before anyone can flinch, you pulled the trigger on your gun and you instantly sent hundreds of bullets into the stands, felling many geonosians and droids in their place, some try to fly away but many are just getting shot down before much can get high. Some were lucky enough to get away. It didn't take long for the droids to counteract and soon, many B2, B1 and droidakas were going out of the tunnels around you all and you and the commandos shifted your fire to the tunnels while all the lightsaber wielders just blocked and deflected the blaster bolts from the droids and deflected them right back at the one who shot them and even struck down any droid that came near. The commandos hid behind the drop pods for cover while you stayed out in the open and mowed down many droids. The lightsaber wielders did what they can to deflect the droids blaster bolts, Rika and Renamon even went to the sides of you to deflect as many blaster bolts as they can away from you. Sev went to a prone position behind one of the pods and since most of the droids are in lines, he was able to take down more than one droid every shot. A pair of droidakas managed to be deployed close to you all and you noticed it. You ran in front of the droids and open fired as they did the same to you. Your shield was diminishing quickly but so was theirs and soon, both of your shields fell. You easily ripped the droids to shreds with your bullets but the droidakas managed to get a few shots off at you. You still remained strong, even with your armor slightly blackened with the burn of the blaster bolts. After about ten minutes of fighting, you kept firing continuously until a Commando droid appeared behind you and used its sword to try and cut you but you brought your gattling gun up and deflected the sword but the blade also cut your gun in half. You then thrusted your fist to the commando droid and before he could move, your arm pierced the droid. You then grabbed the now dead droid with your other hand and threw him into another droidaka that was trying to get close to you but wasn't fast enough. Before you knew it, you all were completely surrounded and you would be instantly cut down if you fired. At first you all just stood there; weapons ready if this was your last fight.

"Look." Padme said and LAAT transports filled with clone troopers rained down from the sky's and cruisers that entered the orbit. While the droids were distracted, you pulled out your two SMG's and sprayed all over around you guys, cutting down many droids, none strong enough to last against the armor-piercing bullets you use. The droids tried to split their fire towards both your group and the now arriving clones but it proved futile. Clone troopers poured out of the LAAT transports and immediately engaged all droids nearby. Rika, Renamon and the Jedi ran to the nearest transport with Master Yoda in it. The commandos followed them in and you were still firing next to the ship, waiting for all troopers to get in their ships and out of here. When you spotted the last soldier getting into his ship, you jumped into the transport and continued to fire until you were out of range.

"I can't believe the separatists tried to do this again." Anakin said. Back on the previous battle of Geonosis, the separatists were doing something then and now.

"I must supervise the battle on the ground. Get me to the command center." Master Yoda said and the ship was redirected to the command center. Master Yoda, Master Windu, Obi-wan and Kit-Fisto got off to help.

"Anakin, the radar shows a small lone target heading out west. My guess is that its Count Dooku trying to make his escape again." Obi-wan informed his old student.

"Don't worry master; we'll get him this time." Anakin said and got back into the transport with the rest of you.

"Be careful, Anakin." Obi-wan said, hoping that Anakin won't do anything stupid to get him another robotic arm.

"I will master." Anakin said and the ship took off…

… It didn't take long until your ship had caught view of Dooku on his speeder.

"Their he his, shoot him down!" Anakin ordered, you were also more than happy to see Dooku dead.

"Roger." The pilot said, arming the missiles but before he could be fire, two other speeders with commando droids on them came from behind you guys and landed a critical blow on your ship. The shock from the blast rocked the ship you guys were on and Rika and Ahsoka fell out.

"Rika!" Renamon yelled and managed to grab Rika from falling the ground.

"Ahsoka!" Padme yelled and did the same thing as Renamon. You pulled out your pistol and you grabbed the rail inside the ship and leaned out. You aimed carefully, the rocking and turning of the LAAT transport you are in isn't making it easy. You got the alignment you needed and fired. You hit the front part of the speeder and the speeder jerked to the right and crashed into the other speeder. You pulled yourself back in and holstered your pistol and helped Rika and Ahsoka back into the ship.

"Nice shot." Ahoska complimented you.

"Yeah, nice shot." Rika also complimented you.

"I aim to please."

"Pilot, can you still shoot down that speeder!" Anakin asked. The pilot tried to fire the missiles but nothing was working.

"Those speeders behind us managed to disable the guns. We can't shoot!" The pilot informed. Anakin was mad about that.

"Wherever that speeder lands, you land there!" you ordered the pilot.

"Roger that, sir." He agreed and now it was just a matter of waiting.

It didn't take long until we see him landing on a small platform that leads to a small cave. The pilot takes us to the platform and we all get off but me at first.

"Pilot, go back to the command center and get Master Yoda and Obi-wan!" You ordered him.

"Roger that, sir! Good luck!" the pilot says as you jump off and you all see him flying away. Now to deal with Count Dooku.

"Alright hears the plan, Ambassador, Boss, Fixer, Scorch, Sev, you guys stay hear and take out any reinforcements that come and if you see a ship take off from here, you shoot it down, alright?" you say. Everyone nods in agreement.

"The rest of us, let's get him." You say as you grab your swords in both hands you lead the way inside with Anakin, Rika, Renamon, and Ahsoka following, and not necessarily in that order either.

You all run inside you all see Count Dooku about to walk into his ship. You holster your sword in your right hand and pull out your pistol and shoot the ramp in front of Dooku, catching his attention. He turns around to look at you all. You holster your pistol:

"It's time we end this." You say and run towards him.

"Marco!" Rika and Renamon say, trying to stop you but you don't listen. Count Dooku uses a combination of force lightning and push and he sends you flying into the hard rock wall to your right. The lightning didn't seem to do anything to you but the slamming into the wall knocked you out. Rika, Renamon and Ahsoka got mad at this and immediately charged. Anakin tried to stop them but they didn't listen either. Dooku pulled out his red lightsaber and engaged the girls in a lightsaber fight. The three of them weren't exactly masters at fighting but they were good enough to hold their own. They tried to attack Count Dooku at the same time but he was too good. When Rika was open, Dooku used a force push and slammed Rika into a wall below a large container. Renamon was mad and tried to slash Dooku's arms off but he dodged it did the same thing as he did Rika, he used the force push and slammed Renamon against the same wall as Rika and she fell unconscious next to Rika. Ahsoka tried to cut Dooku in the stomach but only managed to cut his robe. The count slashed at Ahsoka to try and take her hand off but Ahsoka used her short lightsaber to block it. Before Ahsoka could do anything else, Dooku used force push and made Ahsoka get knocked out next to Rika and Renamon. The count smirked and he just barely managed to block Anakin's lightsaber from behind. Their blades stayed connected for a little while until Dooku spoke:

"Anakin Skywalker, you have found yourself a very special group of Jedi and soldiers. But it will do you no good. You know full well of the tortures I did to one of them, the fact that they are here helping you has proven that I was right, that they were spy's at the time." He says as he and Anakin throw themselves off each other.

"They weren't spy's then Dooku, but not they're part of the republic and I'm going to make sure that they're going to be fine Jedi someday." Anakin says in a determined voice.

"Then let's see if you are strong enough to at least take me." Dooku says and both charge at each other and sabers clash. For the next couple of minutes, they both try to kill each other, either one of them trying to take the head off of one of the other one or just trying to take a limb off. Soon you started to wake up a bit. You looked and can see Anakin fighting with Count Dooku while you see the others, unconscious and laying close to one of the walls under a large container. Anakin tries to slash at Dooku's head but he dodges and cuts the skin of Anakin's knees. As Anakin falls, Dooku slices up and cuts the skin of Anakin's offensive arm, making him drop his lightsaber. Count Dooku stands over Anakin as he has mad look on his face.

"You failed, Skywalker. You will fall by my hand this day." Count Dooku says, oh so sure of himself.

"I don't think so, Dooku." He looks back and see's you standing straight up as you dust some dirt off your left shoulder.

"I remember you, I didn't have the chance to break you before, but I won't make the same mistake again." Dooku says as he lifts his hand up and let's loose a large wave of lightning at you. You don't move and instead just stand there and take it. After a couple minutes, he stops. You didn't even flinch. Small sparks of electricity shooting from you.

"Thanks, my batteries were a little low." You said in a smug tone, trying to get Dooku mad, it worked.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long now, this time, I will destroy you." He says as he gets into a fighting stance. You grab both your energy swords and you turn them on. You cross them in front of you:

"Bring it on." You say and you both charge at each other, you block his lightsaber with both of your swords and you push him off of you. He slides for a bit until he stops and he barely manages to block you. You continue to try and slash him but he just counteracts you and tries to slash you but you counteract as well. It doesn't take long until you both are getting tired. When you both were away from each other, Dooku uses a force push and tries to blast you back but you cross your arms and the blast doesn't make you move but it destroys your shields and breaks a piece of your armor off. You look at your exposed shoulder and look at Dooku to see he has a smile on his face. He brings his hand back and thrusts it forward, launching another blast at you, sliding you back and breaking more of your armor. He keeps doing this and you slide all the way back until you are forced against the wall. Rika eyes had slowly opened and saw you getting forced back to the wall. She also saw her master on the ground, small lightsaber cuts on him making not able to fight. She tries to get up but her vision is blurry from the hit. Soon, your armor is broken off and the only thing you have left on is your clothes and your helmet, the visor cracked. You drop your swords as they turn off and you fall to your hands and knees. Dooku stands over you and he smiles down at you.

"You have failed as well, though you proved to be worthy opponent, you will fall and die by hand this day, your oath, failed." He says and raises his lightsaber into the air. You close your eyes and wait for the end but then you hear something:

"Marco." You look to the right and see Rika straining to get up. You also see all your friends on the ground unconscious, you have to protect them, no matter what. Dooku brings his sword down but the millisecond he does, you go up to one foot and you thrust your hands in front of you and launch a force push at him. Dooku slides back to the middle of the room and stands up.

"What?" he says and you stand straight up. You look at Dooku and you grab your helmet with both of your hands. You slowly take it off and you reveal to Dooku what has happened to you, he face still showing anger. You throw your helmet to the ground and it completely breaks the visor before rolling towards the others. You look at Dooku with rage in your eyes as you take step towards him, then another and another until you are running towards him with no weapons in your hands. He pulls up his sword and is prepared to kill with one slash since you don't have a weapon. Rika notices her lightsaber begins to vibrate in her hand and Renamon wakes up a bit and notices hers is as well. They both see you run towards Dooku and the vibration intensifies. You cross your arms on your chest and throw them back; Rika and Renamon let go of their lightsabers and they fly right into your hands, Renamon's blue lightsaber in you right and Rika's purple lightsaber in your left. You grab them, turn them on and you slash at Dooku. He barely has time to block you. Your lightsabers stay connected for a bit as you apply pressure and you bring him down to his knee. He begins to struggle to try and stop you from killing him and he throws you off him. You slide for a bit and stop, you ready your lightsabers and you both charge at each other again. For close to half-an hour, you both fight and try to be dominant over each other but you seem to be getting the upper hand. After awhile, there is a pause in the battle and Dooku is panting from exhaustion but you are still calm and cool. Dooku know that if he keeps this up, you will win. He then uses the force on the container that Rika, Renamon, and Ahsoka were under and begins crushing the base of it. You watch as the container slowly begins to tip towards the girls. You look at Count Dooku as he smiles.

"Kill me, or save your friends." He says and you run towards the girls as Dooku runs towards his ship and begins to take off. You Slide under the falling container and you use the force and keep the large object from crushing your friends. Rika, Renamon, and Anakin watch as you strain to hold the object up.

Dooku leaves the cave and Padme and the commandos begin firing at the ship but it's too fast. They sigh in defeat as the ship disappears into the skies. They look back and see an LAAT transport flying towards them. The ship lands and Master Yoda and Obi-wan jump off with five other clone troopers.

"What's the situation?" Obi-wan asks Boss.

"General, the Count escaped and the others are inside." He says. Master Yoda intervenes.

"Go in, we must." He says and everyone enter the cave. When everyone enters, they see everyone the ground, hurt and you using the force to hold the container up. You then use all your might and throw the container at the wall opposite of the room, now not harming anyone. You collapse onto your knees from exhaustion and you land forward on your back. Your eyes become heavy as you lose consciousness.

"Let's get everyone back to the ship and fixed up." Obi-wan says as the clones begin helping everyone onto the transports. Rika and Renamon sitting next to you on the way there, almost feeling like it was just yesterday when you three were freed from that facility back when you all first got here…


	11. New Weapons and Powers

"New Weapons and Powers"

…Since everyone's brawl back on Geonosis, both your friends and all the other Jedi and clones on the ground, most were badly injured and or incapacitated. You and your friends were brought to a newly built medical station orbiting over Coruscant. Rika, Renamon, and Ahsoka only had bandages wrapped on the top parts of their heads from the slam that was done on them by Dooku against the wall. Anakin's injuries took awhile to mend from the lightsaber cuts but he is back to full health again. Unfortunately for you, you were completely exhausted from the fight, almost an hour of fighting, the constant force push tearing your armor off, going into a lighsaber battle with a sith lord, and using your new found gift of the force to stop a large container from falling down on top of everyone. You were bed ridden on the 'Revengeful's' medical bay and kept under watch in case of any change of condition. Rika was sitting by your bed and just waited and watched as you slept soundly. It was already getting late and Rika was already starting to get tired. Renamon soon entered but Rika still kept her focus on you.

"Rika, c'mon, it's getting late and you need your sleep." Renamon said, making sure that nothing would happen to her tamer, even by the littlest of things.

"I can't, he fought for us and he almost died. Not like the other times. Those times, he had a chance to live and such but this time… he could have died. When Dooku tortured him, he still lived and seemed that the count did not want to kill, since he thought he still had vital information for him." Rika explained. Renamon knew exactly how she felt. Out of all the times you have done something for them, this time you almost actually died. Back with when you first met them, you became a half-human half-digimon when Harpymon almost killed you but didn't. When you nearly sacrificed your life to destroy the D-reaper, you managed to appear in the digital world. With Locomon, that parasite that controlled Rika made her stab you with your own sword. If it wasn't for Rika and Renamon's cries for help when they got entangled in that giant parasite digimon's tentacles, you wouldn't have summoned the courage to get up and fight again. When Dooku was torturing you, he made you feel pain beyond anything you could imagine but you still didn't die. Then, at the fight against him, you could have died for real, you wouldn't have appeared in the digital world, no, you would have been gone forever. Renamon placed a paw on Rika's shoulder and Rika looked up at the yellow kitsune:

"Rika, you do realize that no matter what happens, he's going to continue to fight and try to protect us, no matter what and there isn't anything we can do to stop him." Renamon said a little straight forward. Rika looked at you again.

"But-" Renamon cut her off.

"Rika." Rika took a long look at you and sighed.

"Your right. Let's go to bed. I don't think he'd like it if he saw me beating myself up like this." She said and stood and left with Renamon to go to sleep. It only took a couple hours afterwards to make it Coruscant and everyone got off, except you since you were still out of it.

Morning…

You slowly opened your eyes and found yourself inside the med bay of the 'Revengeful.' Last thing you remember, you were fighting Dooku and you had to try and stop a container from dropping on everyone. After Dooku escaped, you managed to push it away and you collapsed from exhaustion. You look around and don't see anyone. You slowly get up and look out the window to your right and see Coruscant in the view as well as the Jedi temple with the sun barely coming over the horizon.

"Looks like we made it." You say to yourself.

"Ah, your awake." You look to the door and see Ahsoka standing there. She had some bandages on her head which was probably from when she got smacked against the wall.

"Yep, is everyone alright?" you ask her. She just smiles at you.

"Yeah, everyone's alright." She replies. You let out a breath of air you were holding in.

"Good." You say and look back out the window.

"Listen, the council wanted to see as soon as you were awake, you better not keep them waiting." She says. You look back to her and begin walking to her.

"But why?" you ask. She just smirks.

"Really, you don't know why? Think, you didn't do anything that might have peaked the interest of the council from your fight with Dooku?" she asks you with some sarcasm.

"Well…" you begin to say but she interrupts you:

"Listen, I need to get back to training, don't keep the council waiting." She says and she begins running off. You watch her as she runs until you can't see her anymore. You begin walking slowly though the corridors of the ship, heading towards the exit. After you got off the ship, it was probably best for you to head to the council and see what they want to talk to you about. You slowly walked through the halls and rooms of the Jedi temple, the place echoing your footsteps since there was no one else in the halls. It didn't take long until you made it to the Council chambers and saw most of the Jedi Masters there.

"You wanted to see me?" you asked in a low voice, making sure not to offend them. Master Mace Windu was the first to speak:

"Yes, we read the report from the mission and one thing surprised us." Master Shaak Ti continued after him:

"It said that during your fight with Count Dooku, you supposedly used the force against him?" After she said, all eyes were completely focused on you.

"I think so. After all my friends were either unconscious or incapacitated, I stepped up to fight him. His force lightning didn't do anything to me thanks to my armor but he used force push and ripped my armor off. As I remember him bringing his lightsaber up, I kept thinking to myself that I hope after he has killed me, he leaves my friends alone… but something clicked inside and I felt a burst of energy inside me and before I knew it, I used the force to push Dooku back and… next thing I knew, I felt myself slip into unconsciousness." You explained. All of the Council members looked at each other and you saw some of them whispering to each other. Master Yoda was the only one still keeping an eye on you:

"Lying, you are not. You using the force, I saw." Master Yoda said and there was silence.

"When we first met you, we didn't feel any type force sensitivity within you, were you hiding it from us?" Master Windu said a straight forward question.

"Of course not! The republic and Jedi have more than proven themselves to be good people and have shaped the little girl I have been protecting for a couple of years now into a nice, tranquil, and understanding little girl, almost completely opposite of what she once was as well as able to protect herself. I swear my protection and allegiance to Rika Nonaka, Padawan and whose Master is Anakin Skywalker." You say the last part with pride. No one says anything until Shaak Ti breaks the silence:

"You do not seem like a bad person, yet you are willing to give your life for the padawan, Rika Nonaka and the yellow kitsune, no matter the cost?" she asks.

"Correct. I still don't know of what other mysteries lurk inside me. I'm a mysterious person, I don't know what will come from my spirit to protect those around me, but I will protect them with my life." You explained. You were right, all the times you have been with Rika and Renamon, at different times some kind of hidden power would emerge from within and help you.

"Usually, we would never under any kind of circumstances let someone as old as you be taken in to learn the ways of the force, but our numbers our slowly dwindling and I think it would be unwise of us to let someone as powerful as you to be free to get forced on to the dark side." Master Windu explained. You already knew what they were going with this.

"You are special case you share a significant bond with Rika Nonaka, we will train you to use the force, if you choose to accept?" Master Shaak Ti asks. You slowly turn your head and look at all of the Jedi Council members.

"I thank you, Masters. This is a high honor for me… but I'm afraid I have to decline." You give your answer to them. They all look at you for a second until Shaak Ti asks a question:

"May I ask as why you do not wish to become a Jedi?" You look down a little and remember all the times you've had to use your anger, strength, passion and rage to battle countless times.

"I'm basically a person who uses both sides to fight and live, I use my anger, rage, passion, and strength to fight in battle, yet it's the love for my friends, the compassion to fight for them, strength of my will to protect others as well as them. I draw power from both the light side of me and the dark to fight and protect my friends. I can't focus myself to just one side or the other will overpower it. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but it must be so." You explain to them. Master Yoda, Kiadi-Mundi, and Master Windu looked at Master Shaak Ti and she looked at them. They all nodded to her and she nodded back.

"We understand, and to show our gratitude for all the work you've done, both for the Jedi and the Republic, we will allow you to create your own lightsaber, if you choose to accept it that is?" she asks. You don't see the harm in gaining such a powerful device.

"I accept." You say and Shaak Ti gets up from her seat:

"Good, I will help you in teaching you how to create a lightsaber and how to use it." She says but you put your hand up as a sign to stop:

"Do not worry about that, in my free time I would look at the computers in the library and I learned all there is to know about the different parts of the lightsaber, how to construct it and how to use it, all I need is the parts and I make it right there on the spot. I needed to learn this stuff in case any of my friends needed a refresher on some moves and stances, or if their lightsaber was on the fritz I could help repair it." You explained and it seemed that some of them were surprised but Master Yoda smiled.

"Prepared are you." He says with a bit of a chuckle and you smile.

"Hey, I have to be in order to help my friends." You said and Shaak Ti walks past while motioning for you to follow.

"Come. Let's get the parts for your lightsaber and then head to one of the more force sensitive crystal caves." She says and you begin to follow her.

"Right behind you." You say and when you are in the doorway, you look back to the rest of the council members and give a friendly gesture bow to them:

"Thank you." You quickly said and ran to catch up to Shaak Ti.

Later, Rika and Renamon were walking to the training room so they can practice some lightsaber combat moves.

"You alright, Rika?" Renamon asked her tamer, making sure to do what she can to help her tamer.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It still sucks on what happened to him but if I'm still confident that he'll get better soon, he survived worse, right?" Rika asks her digimon. Renamon looks ahead for a bit and remembers all the times you had to take a hit or anything that caused you any harm:

"Way worse." Renamon said and soon they both made it to the training room and as they enter, they saw the commandos fighting against Anakin and Ahsoka, all using training weaponry, both yours and Renamon's training proving to be useful to them. There is a pause in the battle and everyone looks at Rika and her digimon but they both wave their hands to signal for them to continue, they all nod and continue to fight while Rika and Renamon walked to the side to take a seat and watch the battle.

Later, you and Master Shaak Ti had arrived to one of the crystal caves and you almost immediately felt the power as soon as you both entered the cave. You looked around as you both kept going deeper and deeper into cave, already you started noticing small bits of different colored crystals, the first one you saw was red, then purple, blue and so on.

"How often are caves like these found?" you asked. Shaak Ti just kept looking forward while replying:

"Caves like these are found throughout the galaxy but they are commonly rare and most of the crystals can be sold for a fair amount of credits but we Jedi have no need to sell them only when we need to." She replies and soon you see some bright lights starting to form from another area ahead of you two.

"Ahhhh, we're here." Shaak Ti says and as you both enter the large room, you couldn't believe your eyes, hundreds of crystals were scattered throughout the cave room you two are in. You look up onto the ceiling and can see crystals that were formed on the ceiling as well as along the sides. You see crystals that are bright purple, orange, dark red, bright blue, viridian green, sun yellow and so on. You can clearly feel the presence of the force being strong within the cave and among the crystals.

"Woooow." you say silently and you here Shaak Ti smirk.

"Yes, I thought as much. Most of our Jedi padawans and apprentices usually say the same thing when first glancing at a room similar like this." She explains and you look around and you see a lone blue crystal on the ground to your left. You walk over and kneel down to pick it. The feel of the crystal is rather smooth to the touch.

"Don't go picking up a crystal at random or because it's your favorite color, you need to feel the energy around you and the crystals and determine which one is right for you." She explains and you put the crystal in your hand back down on the floor gently. You then proceed to walk to the middle of the room where you examine your surroundings one more time before closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. You feel the energy around you and can sense the weakness of the energy in most of the crystals, except for one. You open your eyes and you look up to the middle of the ceiling and can see a large blue chrysalis formation and it's glowing. You look to your right and can see a column of various colored crystal formations that lead to the glowing one in the middle. You walk over to them and you grab a firm hold of the tip of the formation and you pull yourself and grab the next one. You begin climbing your way up to the top of the ceiling until you feel the ceiling staring to get flatter. You look up from you and see another formation and you jump to it. The part you grab breaks off but you still have another hand on it. The crystals fall and Shaak Ti steps out of the way and you are just hanging on by one hand. You look down and see Shaak Ti ready to catch you with the force if you fall.

"Sorry!" You yell to her and you grab the next crystal with your free hand. Shaak Ti resumes her normal stance and watches you as you begin swinging yourself, like the monkey bars on a playground, to the glowing crystal formation. It doesn't take long until you reach it and you hang from another formation with one hand and use your other hand to grab the crystal. You reach in and you grab a firm hold of the crystal and pull it out. You examine the crystal for a second, sensing the powerful energy within it, it's almost calling to you. You take a firm grip of the crystal in your hand and you let go of the formation you were hanging on. You fall for a couple seconds before slamming hard on the ground and landing on your feet and hands. You slowly stood up and looked over at Shaak Ti, who was watching the whole thing with a smile on her face. You brought your hand up and you looked at the glowing crystal in your hand. You see it pulse slowly with a bluish color and you can feel the power in it. Shaak Ti came up to you and examined your crystal a little closer.

"That crystal is in tuned with you, the stronger you get, the more powerful the crystal's power will be. It's been awhile since I've seen something like this before. It will make a perfect focusing crystal for your lightsaber, but first, what kind of lightsaber do you want, a single hilt or double-bladed?" she asks you. You begin to contemplate on your choice of weapon and you have an idea.

"Why don't we get back to the ship and back to the temple, I think I know exactly on how to make this work." You say and Shaak Ti isn't sure what you mean but nonetheless, you both begin walking out of the cave. In the same time it took for you guys to get there, your both back at the Jedi temple. You both disembark from the ship and you make sure that Rika and Renamon, or any of the others aren't around, you want to surprise them.

"C'mon, let's go to my room. With my workstation, I think I can make exactly what I want." You say and Shaak Ti nods in agreement and she follows you quietly to yours, Rika and Renamon's room. After walking for some time, checking around corners for the ones you know, you both finally made it to your room. The door slides open and you both walk inside. Shaak Ti looks around the room for a bit and watches as you go the wall, left of the entrance to your room and you press a button on it and a piece of the wall slides away and a keypad takes it place. You input your code and the keypad disappears and the wall begins to shift. A large piece of the wall slides to your left and reveals your lab. You look back at Shaak Ti and smile:

"Shall we." You say and step inside. The room is tinted with a white-bluish light and there is some tables with various guns and blasters on them, some intact, the rest opened up and disassembled. In some pods on the wall of the lab, it shows some suits of armor, one is yours, fully repaired and such, and another of the basic clone armor and the rest are the more advanced suits the clone use. You come over to your workbench and you sit down at it.

"Feel free to browse; I've got nothing to hide." You say while not looking at her and picking up your modified plasma torch, capable of precision cutting and can change the flow of the energy it produces to cut something. You pull out the parts for your lightsaber and you begin constructing it while Shaak Ti takes a closer look at your armor. She can definitely tell that whoever wears the armor, can be that same height as the armor itself and no one will be able to see who is wearing the armor unless they turn off the visor. She goes over to one of the tables and picks up your magnum and examines it a bit. She sees that it doesn't use the conventional blaster energy that everyone uses now but instead uses the old style of projecting hardened material, in short term, bullets. The guns not loaded and she aims down its sights.

"I didn't think anyone uses these types of weapons anymore?" she asks. You smirk as you carefully cut the crystal you chose in half.

"Well I guess I'm just that type of fighter." You reply as you finish the cutting and carefully place one of the crystals in one of your lightsabers. Shaak Ti smirks and continues to look at some of your weapons. After a couple of minutes:

"Done!" you say loudly and Shaak Ti puts down your shotgun and walks over to you:

"You finished constructing your lightsaber, let's see then." She says and you get up. You have two lightsabers, one in each hand, you hold them firmly and turn them on. They emit a regular blue colored light as the blade hums and you chose a pretty basic design for the hilt itself. Shaak Ti looks at you a little surprised to see that you managed to build two lightsabers instead of just a single-hilt or a double-bladed and you just smile.

"With careful precision, patience, and aim, I managed to cut the crystal that was in tuned with me in half, it still does have a bond with me but now it's more effective with it split in two, also, I made a little upgrade to the regular design of the single-hilt lightsaber." You say and you slam both bottom ends of your lightsabers with each other and there is a clicking noise. You hold your lightsaber with one hand and they clicked together to become a double-bladed. Shaak Ti looks at impressed.

"You are full of surprises; there are some Jedi who have the same type of way of using two lightsabers but can't hold it for long. I congratulate you on making your first lightsaber or lightsabers in your case." She said and you couldn't help but smile and give a honorable bow to her, to which she smiled. She placed a hand on your shoulder and you stood straight up:

"You are a powerful warrior, with great friends and good heart. Do not take it for granted." She says and you nod.

"Trust me, I won't." You say and you both exit out of your lab and go to exit your room but she stops you and you turn to her. She pulls something from behind her and reveals a robe that is similar to Rika's, you're not sure why she has something like that.

"Me and the others thought it would be good to give something to go with your new weapon, after all we can't have walking around like you just stole some lightsabers, now would we?" she says and you smile. You grab the robe and walk over to the restroom so you can change. After you are done, you walk out in your new clothes.

"Thank you." You say and you both exit the room and walk a little.

"You're welcome, now why don't you go show off your new weapons and clothing to your friends, I still think that they think you're still asleep." She says.

"Oh crap, your right!" you say loudly and begin running to the training room, where everyone else is.

"Give the others my thanks!" you yell back to Shaak Ti as your running. She knows you meant for her to tell the other masters about your thanks and she will. You begin running like hell to the training room, sprinting as fast as you can so they're still there when you get there. At some point you nearly ran into some of the other Jedi walking around and some soldiers but still remain your speed. Soon you make it to the training room but before opening the door, you think you want to make a casual entrance. You quietly open the door and peak in to see Rika and Renamon practicing with their lightsabers.

"Perfect." You say quietly and close the door. You take a step back, you breathe in and exhale and walk up to the door. You grab the door handle and you open the door completely. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at you, especially Rika and Renamon. Slowly you looked at the others that aren't doing anything on the side and they wave at you. You wave back and you look at Rika and Renamon and see they both have a smile on their faces. You give an evil smile and begin walking to them, soon walking faster and then running.

"Looks like he's ready to spar." Rika says to Renamon and they both get their lightsabers ready. As you are getting close, you cross your arms on your front and reach down and pull out your lightsabers, twirl them once and clash sabers with Rika and Renamon, your swords staying connected for some time. Rika, Renamon, and everyone else are very much surprised about this and Rika and Renamon push you away. You twirl your left lightsaber once and look at them.

"When did you get those?" Renamon asks. You smile and look at your right one.

"A gift from the Jedi council, for being a lot of help to them. Now…" you say, look straight at them and slam your lightsabers together to make a double-bladed again. You crouch low to the ground and get into a fighting stance.

"Why don't we finish?" you say and Rika and Renamon smile and you three charge each other again…


	12. The Great Jedi Purge

"The Great Jedi Purge."

"BOOM!" Rika was awaken by a strong explosion. The next thing she heard was blaster shooting, lightsaber humming, and screams of the dying. The smell of burned corpses and dust from the explosions was in the air. "The separatist must have attacked! But how on Earth they managed to break into Coruscant? It is fortified by the best of the Republic Starfleet, also has a large contingent of ground forces… And why the Jedi temple?" these thoughts blazed through Rika's mind as she grabbed her lightsaber and rushed from the room.

She managed to make only few passes from her room, when, suddenly, three regular clone troopers rushed in from the corner, with their guns ready to fire. But before Rika managed to ask them about what is happening, one of the clones, obviously the leader, screamed:

"There she is! Kill her!" and the next moment the other troopers started to shoot at Rika, aiming to kill. Rika barely evaded their blaster volleys and deflected away few shots before force –slamming the attackers against the wall. She didn't think anything at the moment, she was too shocked by the fact that the troopers had actually turned on her. Clones, however, didn't die from her effort, they were only incapacitated. "That sure was close… I must find Renamon and Marco!" Rika thought as she tried to scan the building with the Force, to locate her friends. She failed to do so, however, because her attempts were blocked by something. And that something was dark, and far more powerful than Rika.

"Such darkness… Oh no, that must be the Sith! Renamon, Marco, where are you? Why you have to disappear somewhere when I need you?" Rika thought as she was going to make another turn around the corner. And in exactly the same moment 4 more troops came out of that corner. Rika screamed out of fear and surprise, and was about to slash the trooper with her sword, but suddenly stopped. Her little hand with the sword was stopped by that large armored hand of the trooper. However, it hasn't brought any harm, and the other troops didn't raise their rifles when Rika appeared. And, when Rika shook of her fright, she recognized the soldier's armor. Yellow stripes on it were far too familiar.

"Rika, thank God we have found you!" the trooper with yellow stripes, Scorch, said with worry in his voice.

"Err… Um… Sorry, Scorch. I was just so scared after some clone troopers almost shot me… Can you tell me what the hell is happening? Have those clones gone insane? They are attacking the Jedi everywhere!" Rika said very rapidly, without even taking a breath. She still was pretty shocked. When she calmed down, she noticed that the soldiers were very reluctant to answer.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" she asked again, yet it sounded more like a demand.

"It's… Order 66." Boss replied after a long pause. After that they all turned their faces away from Rika's questioning glare, as if they were not able to look in her eyes again.

"Order 66? What that?" Rika asked. She didn't understand a thing, and still was a bit scared and confused.

"Order 66… Encrypted in the head of every clone trooper … since their birth. According to that order … we, clones, must … destroy all the Jedi…" Fixer squeezed out of himself with much effort. A long and silent pause was held. This revelation petrified Rika for a minute. She took some steps back and ignited her lightsaber again. Clones didn't move even a bit from their position, standing motionless, like some statues. For a few seconds, there was silence, and only slight humming of Rika's lightsaber was breaking it.

"So… so you are… here to follow … that order, r… right?" Rika managed to mumble. She was very scared now. People, whom she knew well and whom she considered friends, now, apparently, were about to shoot her with cold blood. But, appearances may be deceiving. An uncomfortable silence was held of a half of a minute, but none has moved. Finally, a dim voice was heard from Sev:

"No…" This short word turned Rika out of her stupor. She looked at the trooper with a misunderstanding glare, repeating in her head again what she just heard.

"What?" she asked again. She didn't believe what she just heard.

"I said … NO." Sev replied again, only this time much clearer and more confident.

"No."

"No."

"No." his brothers echoed him.

"B… but, you're … clones! You were made to obey orders!" Rika said in disbelief. She still didn't realize what she just heard.

"True, we should obey … our orders. But we have a will of our own. We refuse to obey an order that forces us to betray our friends. No, we will not attack you, Rika, or Renamon, or any other Jedi." Boss replied after much hesitation.

"But you would be considered traitors of your oath! Then you would be in big trouble! Why are you doing this?" Rika exclaimed. For a second she forgot about her own safety, and was concerned about their's. She still remembered that discussion, where Fixer said, that the only punishment for disloyal clones is death. Then, suddenly, all 4 troopers turned their heads in her direction, and for a moment Rika could have sworn that she felt them smile under their helmets.

"I do what I think is right." Scorch said with determination.

"I have found someone, whose safety is worth dying for." Fixer added.

"After all, friends stand for each other…" Boss started.

"And do not betray." Sev ended. Rika didn't expect such an honest explanation from their part. Her fear of being shot by them disappeared completely, now Rika saw those troopers for what they really are – faithful companions and allies.

"You mean … you will remain on my side?" she asked.

"Until the end. Now, let's go find our teachers, I mean Renamon and Marco!" Scorch said cheerfully as always, and the whole group went down the corridor…

…When the shooting started, your first thought was that the Separatists must have infiltrated into the Jedi temple. You were walking around at the time with your armor on and you had your lightsabers equipped to your belt, as well as your SMG's, and your assault rifle and your shotgun crossed on your back. You were running as fast as you can through the corridors to try and find someone who can give you some info but all you saw around was dead bodies of Jedi and Clones, strangely, no separatists. You look ahead and see five regular clones coming around a corner and heading straight for you.

"Soldiers, what's going on?" you yelled to them and they all stopped. They looked at your belt and you looked down to and saw your lightsaber. You looked back at them and they had already raised their guns at you. You're not sure what was going on but you immediately dove to your left and got behind the broken remains of a stone column as the clones fired at you. You huddled up and pulled out your magnum and waited for the fire to stop. Soon the clones stopped firing.

"Check it out, corporal. We got you covered." The leader of the group orders.

"Yes, sir." The corporal says and you here walking. You decide to do a little something different. As the corporal gets closer, he jets to the other side to face you but you shined a very bright light in his face and he used his hands to block the light, you took this chance and grabbed him from behind and started using him as a human shield. The other clones spent no time and started shooting at their friend, not even caring for his life. You pulled up your magnum and started firing at the clones, since your bullets were armor-piercing, your penetrated their armor with ease, soon, only one clone was left and you had one bullet left, he shoot a well-placed shot at your leg and your aim jerked and shot his leg. Thankfully, your shields were still up so it didn't hurt. The soldier was crouching and still shooting and you picked up the dead body you were still carrying and threw it at him. The soldier dropped his gun and you ran at him and quickly grabbed him before he had a chance to grab his pistol. You held him off the ground by the throat and he was trying frantically to make you let go but failed to do so.

"Now, I'll say again, what is going on!" you yelled at the clones face.

"Order… 66." He said and you didn't know what that was.

"What is that, tell me?" you yelled again and tightened your grip.

"Gah…it's the extermination of all Jedi…" he said straining to breath and you loosened your grip.

"…Every clone has the order… to kill every Jedi or light side force sensitive being here in the Jedi temple, and beyond." He explained and you were dumbfounded by this. You then noticed he had something in his hand, you then hear a ticking noise and you immediately knew what it was.

"Die Jedi scum." He said weakly and you spent no time and threw him as hard as you can away from you and you jumped to the ground in the opposite direction. There is a loud explosion and you had your arms over your head. You wait a few seconds and you get up. You look and see there's nothing left of the soldier, he was disintegrated. You get back up and you reload your magnum before placing it back on your belt and pulling out your assault rifle.

"When one thing happens, another just comes out from the rubble. I got to find the others." You say the last part and take off. The temple itself is tall and has a lot of floors, around like 25. You're around the 21st floor and you make it to the main room, which the middle is practically hollow, allowing anyone to look down or up to any of the other floors. You look down and see hundreds of blue-striped clones, firing in different directions, slaughtering Jedi.

"Take him down!" you hear and you spend no time and you instantly pulled out your lightsaber in one hand with your rifle in the other and you blocked a volley of blaster bolts and deflected them right back at the ones who fired them. They stopped firing and you picked up your rifle and sprayed all the clones in front of you, since you were only using one hand, you were very inaccurate but accuracy wasn't what you needed at the time. The clones died but you saw more coming to you from the left. You quickly sheathe your lightsaber and reloaded your rifle and you went into a prone position and begin firing back at the clones. Their hundreds of clones all over the temple but around a battalion of them were coming at you. You killed a good score of them, not caring for them, they didn't show you mercy, not the Jedi, not the younglings, neither will you. Soon, you hear a clinking noise you look to your right and see a thermal grenade. You jump up and run to the edge and jump off the last second as the grenade explodes, collapsing the section of the floor onto the one below. You flow through the air for awhile until you're getting to close to the ground. You fix yourself and you land on the ground, hard, making a crater around you and you stand up and look around to see more clones and Jedi fighting, each Jedi being outnumbered, six to one. You crouch down and you concentrate your energy to find Rika and Renamon. After a few seconds, you feel a powerful energy source of great evil, far stronger in the dark side than anything you have ever faced before. You then find Renamon and you notice she is close to whatever is evil. You grab the small container containing the Ysalamiri and you can see that it it's still alive. You put it away and you grab your SMG's and pull them out as you stand up.

"I'm coming, Renamon." You say to yourself and begin running forward, shooting and killing any clones that stand in your way…

…When the whole shooting started, Renamon was at the gardens, meditating. It was a way for her to ease her mind and clear her thoughts. Her lightsaber, Rika's gift, was always in her hand. Rena carried it everywhere she went, she was very attached to the weapon, and learned with zeal to use it, thanks to you and Anakin, who agreed to teach Renamon to fight with a lightsaber.

Suddenly, her thoughts were brutally disturbed by the explosions, shooting and screaming, coming from the entrance to the Temple and from the youngling training chamber. Rena's first thought was to rush to Rika immediately, when she suddenly heard painful moaning and screams for help coming from the youngling's chamber.

Renamon changed a lot since she started to live in the Jedi Temple too. If in the past she would have left unnoticed those screams, now she failed to ignore these cries for help. Rena darted quickly from the gardens to the room, from which the screams were heard. She was not afraid of anyone, her skills were more then enough to fight even a Sith, because she was invulnerable to Force attacks, thanks to the amulet with Ysalamiri on her neck.

Renamon suddenly stopped. From a window she witnessed what was happening in the main hall of the Temple. Clones, there were clones everywhere and they were shooting and killing the Jedi. Jedi tried to fight back and slew many troops, but were outnumbered by six to one, and slowly their numbers dwindled. Clone troopers were advancing without any thought or hesitation, killing any Jedi in front of them, despite gender or age. They were not taking any prisoners, and shot the wounded on sight. Renamon was petrified from horror, from that destruction and death she suddenly witnessed. Another plea for help came from the youngling chamber, and turned Renamon out of stupor. She darted into the room…

…What she saw there almost made her faint from horror. Renamon was no coward, yet what she saw was too much even for her. There were corpses of slaughtered younglings everywhere, with their body parts accurately cut away from them with a lightsaber. They all have suffered quick and gruesome deaths, their still faces were expressing almost animal fear. Most of the bodies were missing heads or were cut in two, but there was no blood. "Lightsaber – a weapon of civilized time, it cauterizes the wound and does not leave blood." this thought quickly came through Rena's mind.

However, there were other people in the chamber. A tall man in a brown cloak with a hood, holding a blue lightsaber in his metallic hand. His eyes were yellow, and face was expressing hatred and anger towards all Jedi. It was he who slaughtered the children, and already raised his blade to dispatch the last one – a Togruta girl who was paralyzed by fear and was huddled in the corner, more specifically, Ahsoka. "I won't let you do it, you accursed Sith!" Renamon though, as she felt her blood boiling from righteous anger. To her hatred towards all the Sith was now added horror of what they have just done. She was not going to forgive these deaths.

The Sith swung his lightsaber in ordered to make the final blow. Ahsoka closed her eyes and awaited death, still can't believe that a great former would turn evil. But, suddenly, it didn't happen. She opened one eye and saw that the sith's blade was blocked by the blade of a strange yellow creature. She saw that creature only as her friend, Renamon.

"Ahsoka, run!" she suddenly heard Renamon's voice. Even though she was paralyzed by slight fear, her survival instinct triumphed over it, as she gave a nod and darted from the grim chamber with an impressive speed.

"I got to find the others. Renamon can hold out on her own but who knows how long, I got to get help!" Ahsoka yelled in her mind and ran faster. The Sith was completely surprised that his blow was deflected, and was amazed by the appearance of the creature, Renamon, as well.

"Who are you, monster?" he asked with amazement.

"ME? A MONSTER? I don't slay innocent children!" Renamon nearly screamed at him and charged to attack, delivering most violent and rapid blows from all directions…

…You were running, as fast as you can, adrenaline and rage flowing through you. Any clone you see, if they raise a gun at you, you kill them, the only people you care about at the moment, is Rika and Renamon, and you pray that your students, the 4 commandos, actually held onto their will. You continue to run and soon you don't see any more clones, just burned, cut up bodies and limbs. As you pass a corner, you ram right into someone, the person was small because they didn't even make you fall.

"Ow, damnit!" you hear a familiar voice and you look down and see its Ahsoka. Your happy to see at least one of your friends but will be more happy to see Rika and Renamon.

"Ahsoka!" you yelled and helped her up. She was a little surprised but when she got a better look at you, she was happy.

"Marco, thank god! Listen, Renamon is battling a… a… a Sith lord, I think, and she yelled for me to run. I ran and needed to find everyone else. Do you know where the others are?" she asked you loudly and you nodded no.

"Damn, alright, you go help Renamon, I'll try and find the others. She's down this corridor, make a left, right, and go down the long corridor and you should reach the garden that she usually hangs out in, go through that, and you should meet them soon." You nodded and she took off past you. You looked ahead and you put away your SMG's and you pull out both your lightsabers.

"I'm coming, Renamon…" you said and began running.

"…Hang in there." You said in your mind and ran faster. Soon, you made it to the room that Renamon and the sith were fighting in and you saw Renamon holding her ground.

"I guess that training really did come in handy." You said and ran straight towards them. You turned on both your sabers and jumped up to slice the sith. He managed to push himself off Renamon just in time to dodge your attack. He slid back and you and Renamon stood next to each other. He looked at you and at Renamon, he readied his lightsaber as did you and Renamon and you three charged at each other…

…Rika and those 4 commandos were running through the maze of turns and corridors within their section of the Temple. They tried to find a breach to escape, but everywhere they went they encountered heavy resistance. Clone troops were around every corner. After dispatching some patrols, they found themselves in a rather wide corridor. After half – passing through it, suddenly, another squadron of clone troopers appeared on the other end of the corridor, and started to shoot.

"Damn, there is no cover here, we're nailed." Boss said heavily while evading some blaster bolts.

"Don't worry, I'll provide you cover, just take those guys down, I won't be able to hold them for long." Rika replied, and started to swing her violet lightsaber rapidly, to deflect blaster bolts coming at her and her friends…

…It was just at that moment, not far away from the fighting in the corridor, a large portal opened. It was not that stable, but at least in was able to hold its form. Shortly after, it spitted out two children and their digimon. You can guess who those were.

"Whoa, talking about a bumpy ride." Takato said, after getting on his feet.

"Totally, however, don't forget why we are here." Henry replied, after getting on his feet as well.

"Takatomon, I smell something strange in the air. Like that time when you cut your arm with a knife accidently!" strange red dinosaur said with a rather childish intonation.

"You mean blood? C'mon people, we have to find Rika, according to Yamaki's calculations, she should be here somewhere! She may be in trouble." Takato screamed, as they all went to the place, where the shooting was heard.

When they have arrived to the place, they saw a rather strange picture. Some white - clad troopers were shooting at a girl with a strange glowing sword, but the girl deflected those bolts back. Takato, Henry and their digimon watched it all from afar for a couple of seconds.

"Wait, that girl… She looks familiar… Wait, isn't that … Rika?" Henry questioned his friend.

"Yes, it is she! They are shooting at Rika! Guilmon, take them down!" Takato screamed and nearly panicked.

"Sure thing, I go to rescue Rika." Guilmon replied and slammed in the trooper line from behind. They have obviously not spotted the strange visitors…

…Rika grew weary of constant bolt deflecting, when some red dinosaur slammed into the enemy line from behind, tossing troopers around like puppets. Her commandos raised their guns at the dinosaur when it appeared, but to Rika this creature was too familiar, along with the green rabbit that followed close behind.

"What the hell are those?" Sev muttered and raised his gun to shoot the dinosaur, but Rika stopped him with a scream:

"Wait, don't shoot!" The trooper obeyed the command and lowered his gun.

"Why? Who are they?" Sev asked when he spotted two boys coming along with the creature.

"I… I recognize them. They are Rika's friends from the picture she showed me once. Don't shoot!" Boss replied. After all of the clone troopers were down, "strangers" have suddenly stopped. They had a reason too. Takato and Henry did recognize Rika by her face, however, it seemed strange to them that she wore some strange brown robes instead of her usual garment, and held a fiery lightsaber in her hand. Also 4 clone commandos behind her were looking rather hostile. That's why Takato approached them with extreme caution, accompanied by Henry and their digimon, and when he got close enough, he asked:

"Rika … is that you?" At this moment Rika finally went out of another stupor. She thought that this was a hallucination of her mind, but now she was sure it's real. Takato was about to say something else, but was stopped by a really wide smile that appeared on Rika's face.

"Why so shyly, Gogglehead? Of course it's me! Did I change beyond recognition?" she asked very cheerfully. Rika felt she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time from happiness, she was really happy to see those guys, but, with a considerable effort, held that desire. Jedi training, after all. When she said that, Takato's face expressed his happiness with a much wider smile.

"Thank goodness we have found you! We were worried sick! We thought we would never see you again!" he said with both happiness and concern in his voice.

"Me too, Takato, me too." Rika replied suddenly somewhat sadly. She just remembered all that she felt when she understood that she was stranded in this universe, stripped away from her friends. Boys noticed that sadness, as well as the fact that Rika called Takato by his name, which was used rather seldom.

"Anyway, how did you get here? Don't tell me that Indramon hit you too." Rika added with concern.

"Err, it's a long story…" Takato tried to evade the answer, but Henry didn't let him.

"Not that long as you say, Takato. When you disappeared into the rift, Rika, Takato became REALLY angry and violent. Whoa, you should have seen him! His anger powered him ten times as he biomerged with Guilmon, and grinded Indramon into dust. He was more ferocious than a hurricane! After that he found Yamaki and said that if he won't find a way to bring you back, he will smash his Hypnos into a pile of rubble. Actually, that's why we're here." Henry finished his little story. Rika looked at him with an amazed glare, then at Takato. She would have never thought that this friendly boy is capable of such anger, as Henry described.

"Anger is a dark emotion. It brings only suffering, so it would be for the best not to feel such emotion at all." Rika said to Takato, surprising him and Henry this time.

"Since when did you become a pacifist, Rika? Oh, and I have to ask, where did you learn to fight with that shiny sword of yours? I mean, you're here only for a week, and you already learned to deflect bullets!" Takato tried to turn her last phrase into a joke, but stopped, as Rika's eyes widened beyond proportion.

"A week? What do you mean? I've been here for over a year at least!" she said in disbelief.

"Confirmed. A couple months after a standard year have passed since we first met Rika." Fixer entered the discussion.

"A year? That explains many things. Maybe time flows slowly in this reality than in our own. I have one more question though, who are these guys?" Henry asked after proposing his little theory.

"They? Oh, they're my good friends." Rika replied swiftly.

"Scorch."

"Sev."

"Fixer."

"Boss. Pleased to meet you, Takato, Henry. Rika spoke very highly of you." Boss said after they all have introduced themselves.

"Hey, guys! Aren't we missing some people? Where's Renamon? And Marco" Terriermon's was heard from below.

"Oh, yeah, we totally forgot about them, and Ahsoka too. Alright, people, enough chat, we have to find her!" Rika said to everyone, and, as they were about to go further, suddenly Ahsoka crossed their path. When she saw them, she stopped in her tracks, fell to the ground, breathing hard and with a smile on her face.

"Finally! I found you guys!" she yelled, while breathing hard.

"Who's that?" Henry inquired.

"Another one of my friends." Rika answered as she approached Ahsoka.

"Don't worry, you're safe, do you know where Renamon and Marco are?" she asked with a peaceful expression on her face and with a kind intonation.

"Wow, time sure can change people…" Takato whispered to Henry quietly. They were quite amazed, even though they knew already that Rika spent here a year, but still, she was a completely different person.

"R… Renamon? Yeah, she s… saved me…" she managed to mutter.

"Saved you? How so?" Rika inquired.

"He suddenly had gone insane…He became Sith…" Ahsoka began to say but stopped to breathe a little.

"Sith? What's that?" Henry asked.

"Very, very, very bad people." Rika said and focused her attention back to Ahsoka.

"He came into the youngling's chamber … and … and…" she began to say and but gave out a disgusted growl.

"Don't worry, breathe, and control your breathing. Tell us what happened." Rika asked patiently.

"He started to kill them… He killed everyone, he saw me and he attacked without saying anything, he bested me… And when he was about to kill me too, Renamon appeared, and took on a fight with him, with our Master. I managed to run… They must be still fighting in the youngling chambers, if we hurry, we can help…" she finally said.

"Master Skywalker… our Master? That's impossible! He's, like, the hero of the Republic! A Jedi of great strength and potential! He killed Darth Tiranus, the Sith Lord!" Rika exclaimed in disbelief. She remembered that not a while ago you, she and Renamon celebrated this, the death of their sworn enemy.

"Unfortunately, it's true. In our orders general Skywalker is now briefed as Lord Darth Vader." Sev said with a grim tone.

"What about Marco?" Rika asked. Ahsoka was breathing a little better now.

"I ran into him on the way here and pointed him to where Renamon was fighting, and spent no time and took off. Like I said, we hurry, we can be a major game changer." Ahsoka finished saying. Rika's face expression changed from amazement to horror.

"Henry, you asked what is a Sith, right?" she asked with a dim tone. It distorted both Henry and Takato, they understood that something grim is about to happen.

"Yes…" Henry hissed.

"You're about to see for yourself…" Rika replied even dimmer, as they all went down the corridor. Ahsoka following suit…


	13. The Price of Escape

...You and Renamon were fighting against the one who is now known as Darth Vader - a hero of the Republic and a great Jedi knight, who turned on his allies and friends, becoming a brutal murderer. And with the two of you together, you had good chances of winning. Renamon was armed with a Jedi weapon - her blue - colored lightsaber, and had an amulet with an ysalamir inside to protect her against the Force. She was also trained to fight with this weapon, and her speed and agility were quite formidable.

For you, you were still in your heavy clad blue armor suit, strong enough to stop a lightsaber for a few seconds but almost invulnerable to anything else. You were equipped your two blue lightsabers, both equipped with a crystal that's in tuned with you, making the blade of your weapons as strong as your resolve. Like with Renamon, you also had a ysalamir except you had it in an amulet that was locked in on the chest of your armor, so you don't have to worry about it falling off.

With no chances to use the Force against his illusive opponents, Vader was forced to take a defensive stance. He still was able to sense Renamon's attacks through the Force and intercept them, but Renamon's ability of teleportation was a challenge even for him, however, you were another story. Since your battle with Dooku, you have trained to make sure that no Jedi or Sith, no matter how powerful or strong, can read your thoughts. But still, Vader knew he was stronger. He held his defense, testing his opponents, and waited for an opportunity to strike. This also gave you both a false impression that actually gave you guys an edge in this fight.

"He barely blocks my attacks, it's just a matter of time before I or Marc will manage to strike him down..." Renamon thought as she attacked Vader with powerful, yet rather slow strikes, while constantly teleporting. You and Shaak Ti taught her the Shii - Cho lightsaber combat style, the first one and the simplest one to learn. Renamon tried to learn more efficient styles, but, no matter with what zeal she tried, she failed. With only three digits on each hand, it was difficult for her to perform all the needed flips and flurries with the sword. But still, Renamon adapted the Shii - Cho for her own speed and agility, thus, creating a brand new combat style - dangerous and unpredictable at the same time. Since you had nothing to hold you back, you were able to use another form to strike against Vader, The Makashi style, another lightsaber form that is ideal when facing against force and lightsaber users. Vader held his ground for now...

...Rika, her commando squad, Ahsoka, Takato, Henry and their digimon were running down the corridor, trying to get to the youngling chambers faster. When they got there, they spotted you and Renamon in a violent fight against Vader, the Sith. He already spotted some weaknesses in her technique, and started attacking, and pushing Renamon back but every time he tried to strike her down, you managed to use a series of flurry attacks to maker him lose his grip on the battle.

"Renamon!" Henry and Takato gasped in disbelief. They were surprised that Renamon also wielded the strange weapon. This gasp distracted Renamon for a tiny bit. Since you rarely used your armor, Takato and Henry wouldn't have recognized you either but their presence was still a surprise to you too.

"Wha...?" was all she managed to say, because Vader immediately preyed on this distraction, swinging his sword rapidly, aiming for the head...

"You're through!" Vader hissed violently as he swung his lightsaber. Renamon barely had time to evade that decapitating blow. She managed to evade it though, but this blow proved to be the one to bring victory to the Sith. True, the sword missed Rena's neck, but it chopped in two the amulet which she was wearing, the one that protected her from the Force. Vader was about to strike again with his sword, but as soon as the blade came close, you grab the middle of the blade with your left hand and held it from decapitating Rena. You held it there for a few seconds, rapidly feeling the extreme heat the lightsaber blade giving off cutting through your shields and your armor. You pull your right hand back and you punch Vader as hard as you can in the stomach, making him slide back a few feet and taking his lightsaber with him. You were going to press on the offensive when you heard Sev's voice:

"Teachers!" If you knew anything, you knew what was coming. You turned around and as soon as you were about to tackle Renamon to the ground, you saw the commandos raising their guns. You tackled Renamon to the ground and the next moment volleys of blaster bolts were flying at Vader, forcing him to defend himself, and leave you both alone for a couple of seconds -just enough for you two to escape. As blaster bolts were flying everywhere, deflected by Vader's sword, 4 commandos moved in front to protect the children and their digimon from accidental hits. Their armor was able to withstand such projectiles with ease. "There it was again, he called them "teacher"... I wonder why... Henry noted to himself.

You and Renamon finally joined with the rest of the group, while commandos were trying to keep Vader a bay. Their efforts were quite useless, as all their shots were eventually blocked. Suddenly, they all ceased fire, because the sith started to laugh. It was a malicious laugh, and it surely meant trouble. You probably knew what was coming.

"You are no match for me! Now you will be crushed by the power of the Dark Side!" he exclaimed and lend his hand forward, pointing it at the whole group. This was all too familiar for you.

"Watch out! He is going to..." but you failed to continue, because Vader unleashed a devastating Force lightning upon everyone in the group...

Rika was trained in the ways of the Force quite well, but no one taught her how to block such type of attack. They all were lucky though, such lightning would have killed anyone in a second, but because of the fact that it's power targeted all at once, it was killing them ... slowly...

"Stop... Please, make him ... stop... I can't hold ... much longer." Takato moaned in pain.

"I'll will… not… let the… pain that was… brought on… me, be brought to… you guys… as well!" You moaned, while slowly walking past everyone, more and more of his lightning bolts ceased hitting your friends and started focusing on you as well. Soon, you made your way to the front of the group and slowly taking steps to Vader while the others were catching their breath. The lightning already made its way past your shields and is striking your armor directly. The lightning with Dooku was strong but not enough to faze you, this new threat was far stronger, nevertheless, you'll fight him to the end. In the end, you were half way to him, his lightning more holding you back than actually hurting you.

"Guilmon, do something!" Takato exclaimed while trying to get on his feet. Guilmon nodded and launched a couple of fire balls at the Sith.

"Your pathetic attempts amuse me!" Vader growled, and deflected the fire balls with the Force with his free hand, and slammed Guilmon against the wall with the Force.

"We'll cut you down to size!" Boss exclaimed and pulled out a sword of his own, and his troops did the same.

"Are you NUTS? Lightsaber will cut you apart along with your blades!" Rika said in disbelief.

"These are corthosis - waved vibroblades. They can endure even a lightsaber beam." Sev replied confidently.

"No! Don't attack him! You must retreat." You suddenly yelled with will and authority. All four commandos stopped in their tracks with amazement.

"But why? You have trained us just for these situations, teachers!" Boss said doubtfully.

"You did?" Rika also inquired.

"Yes, we did. But we have failed against him. Which mean you are doomed to fail as well. You must run. NOW! I'll hold him back!" You yelled really quickly you moved close enough where you two were face to face. You brought your hands up to his so you hold back his lightning to your hands. He kept trying to push you back but you kept doing the same thing. Meanwhile Scorch accidently looked at the floor, and saw there the ysalamir. It fell out of the Renamon's amulet, when it was cut in two halves. And it was dying. "If that lizard still projects the Force - neutral bubble ... then I might just have an idea!" he thought and tied the poor dying lizard to his thermal detonator...

Meanwhile, you kept trying to hold back Vader, keeping him from hurting your friends, he was strong and you weren't strong enough, you just need to by enough time so the others can make their escape... Then, suddenly, one of the troopers went out of the crowd.

"Hey, Sith - face! Catch!" He screamed and tossed a grenade at you guys. At the corner of your eye, you saw the Ysalamir strapped to the grenade. You smiled under your helmet and you dropped your hands, making Vader use the force of his lightning attack to propel you away from him and slamming you against the wall. He then saw the grenade flying straight to him.

"Ha! Don't think that mere grenades can..." he said as he launched the Force to deflect the grenade. He was surprised that the grenade didn't bounce off, and kept flying at him.

"What the...?" That was all he managed to say as the grenade exploded right under his feet. Vader managed to project a field to defend himself from the damage, but the explosion tossed him away like a puppet, to everyone's amazement.

"Nice job, Scorch!" Fixer said cheerfully, and shot another grenade from his grenade launcher in one of the arches, which supported the ceiling of the corridor, making it collapse on the floor.

"There, this should buy us some time. Let's get out of here!" he exclaimed, as they all turned and went to help you up. You slowly got up and can see what happened from your students actions. As you got up, you crouched down and grabbed your side, the force of the slam and the lightning made its toll on you. Renamon then came up to you and helped you where all you made your way out of there, and ran back to the portal, from where Takato, Henry and their digimon came from.

"Say, Scorch, how come your grenade was not deflected by the Force?" Renamon inquired on their way.

"I used your ysalamir, sorry." he confessed.

"Ha! I always knew there were brains somewhere in that head of yours!" Sev added, making everyone laugh.

"Don't be jealous, not everyone can afford to be a genius, like myself." Scorch replied jokingly, as they made their way to the portal...

... The group has finally reached the portal. The chase, however, was not too far behind, companies of clone troopers were dispatched to find the ones who dared to outsmart lord Vader.

"Well, this is the portal. I suppose you don't mind if my new friends will follow us to our world?" Rika asked while staring at the portal with amazement.

"Actually, this will be a problem. Yamaki warned us that the portal is capable of transferring only 8 people at a time, and after this it will close... So only one of them will be able to follow us... The others will have to stay..." Henry said with a somewhat sad voice.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped off my mind in all of the commotion." Henry apologized, and he really meant it. An uncomfortable silence was held for some time, when Boss suddenly broke it:

"But why there are only seven?" Renamon asked patiently.

"There was a major storm brewing over Shinjuku and the lightning sort of shorted out the systems at Hypnos." Takato replied.

"If everyone of us can't go, then ... we will all stay here. We are brothers, we cannot abandon each other."

"And besides, here is someone you should take along with you." Scorch added, and pointed to Ahsoka.

"If you all will stay here, that means we'll stay here as well. I won't abandon you either." Rika replied confidently and ignited her lightsaber again.

"No, you must go now! We all cannot defeat Vader, when he is alone. And he has a whole legion of almost elite clone troopers with him! Forget about us, go!" Fixer exclaimed.

"But what about you? It's pure suicide!" Takato almost screamed. It was not in his character to leave anyone behind.

"Forget about us, just leave already! We were bred to die sooner or later anyways." Scorch tried to convince them.

"No matter what you say, I won't leave you to die just like that!" Rika screamed, her eyes went watery. Who could blame her? She didn't want to lose her friends, and would rather fight then accept such decision.

"You are always so stubborn... It seems that there is no way to change your mind. Teachers, there is one last thing we have to ask you to do... Well, actually, I think you know what to do..." Boss said heavily. Uncomfortable silence stood for one more minute, then you and Renamon sighed heavily, and said:

"Yes, I do..." then Renamon grabbed Rika, and lifted her from the ground with her hand.

"Rena? What are you doing! Put me down!" Rika screamed, she suddenly understood what Renamon was about to do.

"I'm sorry Rika, but this time ... I have to disobey your order. Let's go, guys." she said really heavily, with reluctancy. Takato, Henry, Ahsoka and their digimon entered the portal silently.

"Put me down, Renamon! You can't do this to me!" Rika shed tears. You then proceeded to grabbing her other hand. Yours and Renamon's heart was petrified, as you both proceeded to the portal. Before entering, you turned back, and said:

"Guys... I'm sorry." You said and you pulled out your rifle and threw it to Boss.

"Give them hell." You said then entered the portal, watching Renamon holding Rika tight in her hands...

...After some time, finally, the whole group went out of the portal. As soon as you all exited it, numerous workers of the Hypnos facility turned down the power generators to the portal, thus, closing it. When it was closed, Renamon finally released Rika from her tight grasp. Rika landed on the floor, after that she ran to Renamon and started to hit her with fists in the chest, screaming:

"How could you have done this! They were our friends! Do you know what you just did? You abandoned them there, left for dead, betrayed! And now they will die because of you! We could have fought that Sith together, but now they are doomed for sure! Why...? Why?" Rika finished her tirade and started to cry again. Takato and Henry looked at her, and were barely able to hold their own tears, they have never seen their hard - as - a - stone Rika in such grief and despair.

As for you and Renamon, it was hard for everyone to look at you both. Yet you both tried hard to remain emotionless, she failed to do so. Her face was still as a funeral mask, and her eyes, which always showed cold calmness and serenity, were now darkened by her own pain and grief. No one could see your face, until you pulled off your helmet and let it drop to the ground. You face expressing sadness, grief, pain, you weren't sure which feelings you felt, you just left your students, your friends behind to be killed by that monster, you hope they at least made the other clones work for it.

"Rika... If it would have been my choice alone, I would have stayed there and fought to the death. But I couldn't... Your safety was also my responsibility. If you would have stayed, as well as the others, we all would have been dead for sure... And I cannot allow you to die..." She said with large pauses between words, because it took her considerable effort not to shed a tear. You then knelt down in front of Rika and looked into your eyes.

"Rika… they were my students as well, people I fought with, people I laughed with, people I got hurt with… I didn't want to leave them, god I didn't, but you and Renamon are my top priority over everything else. I couldn't let you either of you get hurt for anything. I'm sorry Rika." You apologized to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt... But ... what about me?" Ahsoka asked shyly. This sudden voice took Rika away from her crying, forcing her to return to present matters at hand.

"Well, we can't exactly send you to an orphanage?" Yamaki said, after he finished giving orders.

"It'll be fine, Mr. Yamaki. I have quite a large house, I'm sure we can let her stay for quite a while." Rika said with a blank and emotionless voice. Her proposal surprised just about everyone else.

"Rika, are you sure about this?" Henry asked with worry.

"Sure I'm sure…" Rika replied, and approached her.

"Besides, in this time we may not be as advanced as where you were born in but there is still lot of fighting going on…" Rika continued and you interrupted.

"And we could use the extra firepower." You said.

"Well it's not like I have a choice, besides you guys would be the only people I trust right now." Ahsoka replied.

"I'm sure my mother and grandmother won't mind if you stay." Rika said calmly and put her arm on the her shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, Rika." Ahsoka thanked her.

"Your welcome. C'mon guys, let's go. It's been a while since I was home..." Rika said calmly and headed for the exit, followed by you and Renamon in silence. Emptiness was seen in their eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Takato, Henry... Thanks..." she said and left...

...A couple of days have already passed since Rika's return. Her family was both shocked and happy to see that she arrived home at last. Rika's mother took a long break from her work, to finally spent some time with her daughter. She spent all the time Rika was missing crying in the pillow, and blaming herself for all of that. Because Rika's grandmother was more reasonable and emotionally stable of the two, it was she who received a telephone call from Yamaki, who explained to her what EXACTLY happened to her granddaughter.

As for Rika, she received a really warm welcome. Her mother even agreed to let the strange guest from another world to stay at their house for an unlimited amount of time. Rika was happy to see her parents too, it was almost a year since she saw them. However, in this world it appeared that she was absent only for a week, so she really didn't miss anything important.

But after happiness of reunion with her family came depression. Rika still blamed herself for all that happened back there, and this thing was bringing her down, no matter how hard she tried to fight against it. She spent all of the time in her room, while looking on a strange photography she made back then - a photo of her, you, Renamon, her master, Ahsoka, and those 4 troopers, together. You and Renamon were experiencing the same trouble, only ren spent most of the time in Rika's garden while you stood on the rooftop just looking out into the blue sky...

...There was a knock at the door of Rika's house. It was her grandmother who opened the door.

"Henry! Takato! So good to see you! Please, come in!" she said as cheerfully as always.

"Are you here to see Rika?" she added, and let the boys inside.

"Good day, yes, we are here to see Rika." Henry greeted.

"Yeah, how is she doing?" Takato added.

"Unfortunately, not so good. Ever since her arrival, she hasn't come out of her room. All she does there is staring at a photo of her and some weird guys alongside her. And she looks very sad. Boys, I need you to tell me what exactly happened there. Yamaki told me you were there, were my Rika got lost, you must know at least some detail." Rika's grandmother implored.

"Well... we might know the reason why she's acting this way." Henry replied after much hesitation.

"Then, please, tell me! Rika doesn't want to speak with me about it, neither does Renamon or Marco." Seiko, Rika's grandmother, said.

"Has anything changed while they were back?" Takato asked. 

"I talked to Rena and she didn't reject my offer, but I was watching her attentively this time. I have to admit that she can hide her emotions very good, and you can't tell anything by her face, samething with Marco. But there is something sad in both their eyes, like something is burning them from within. The same thing I saw in Rika's eyes. And there's more. I saw Rena's hands ... shaking." Seiko said, and sighed heavily.

"Renamon's hands shaking? I thought she has nerves of steel." Takato added.

"And Marco, he just stays on the rooftop almost all the time and just clenches his fists, and the scarring he has on him…" Seiko mentioned.

"It looked like he faced something he couldn't handle, that's the first." Henry inquired and Takato agreed.

"I know, that's why I'm concerned over all of them, and that's why I need you to tell me what exactly went on there." she insisted.

"We may not know the whole story, but we can tell you what we know. You see, when we arrived there, the place was a war zone. There was shooting, and screaming, and fighting everywhere. We found Rika, accompanied by the guys you saw on the photo, fighting for their lives, and managed to save them from the attackers. But Renamon or Marco were not with them. We went to find them, and we have found them in one of the chambers..." Takato said heavily, and stopped, the memories were just too horrible.

"There were bodies... bodies of dead children ... everywhere. And Renamon and Marco were fighting the one who killed them... The girl that came along to this world with Rika was the one they saved from such fate. We, our digimon, Rika, Renamon, Marco, those soldiers, we all tried to fight this murderer, but in vane, he was too strong. He was going to murder us all as well, but we managed to run away from him for a while." Henry said and stopped to tale a breath.

"So, those guys ... they are soldiers?" Seiko asked patiently.

"Not only soldiers, they apparently were Rika's friends. So, we managed to outrun that murderer for a while, and reached the portal... And that's the hard part. The portal was able to support only 8 people, and there were 12 of us... And enemies were gaining on us... Rika wanted to stay and fight desperately, she didn't want to abandon her new friends... But if we had stayed to fight, we would have been killed... So Renamon and Marco took Rika, and practically dragged her into the portal... We followed, and those soldiers ... they have stayed... And they are now probably dead... And neither Rika, Marco nor Renamon can't get over it." Henry finished telling. Silence was held for about a minute, then Rika's grandmother sighed:

"That's ... horrible. No wonder they were acting this way... Henry, Takato, I have to ask you one more thing."

"We will help if we can." Takato replied willingly. He really wanted to help out, and so was Henry.

"If they both feel rather reluctant to speak to me, maybe you would have better luck of ... I don't know, talking with them? I feel that they need support, and, perhaps, some encouragement, but I can't help myself." Seiko implored once again.

"Err, we'll try to help, won't we, Takato?" Henry asked.

"Of course we would. But first we should decide who will talk to whom." Takato replied.

"I think you should go talk to Rika. You and she always got along. I think I will try speaking to Renamon. After we are done talking to them, maybe afterwards we all can talk to Marc, after all, he is the toughest out of everyone one of us." Henry said confidently.

"Are you sure, Henry? Renamon isn't exactly the talkative type of person." Takato said with concern.

"Don't worry, in the past I had some pretty decent discussions with her, I'll be fine." Henry replied. He remembered that he tried to speak to Renamon a couple of times when she had her quarrels with Rika. Renamon didn't quite wish to talk then, but Henry noticed that something has changed in both Rika and Renamon since. And he hoped for a positive outcome of the situation...


	14. A Look in the Past

...Renamon was staying in the large garden near Rika's house. It was poor compared to the vast and beautiful gardens of the Jedi Temple, but, at least, it was a place, where she could find some peace and quiet. She needed some time to reflect on herself and her thoughts. Most of the time she spent watching the calmness of the water in the pond. She just stood there, looking at her reflection on the water.

"Just look at yourself, Renamon. Even now our face expresses worry. And you must be like water, calm and unwavering. You must be..." she said to herself quietly, and then she heard swift steps behind her.

"Good day, Henry. Why have you come to this place? If you seek Rika, she is in her room." Renamon said calmly.

"I came here to see you." Henry replied just as calm and approached her. This answer surprised Renamon a bit.

"Me? Why would anyone want to see me?" she inquired with a bit of amazement in her voice.

"Seiko is worried about you. She said that maybe you would feel more relieved if you would talk to someone. That's why I am here." Henry answered calmly. And the inner calmness of his voice was slowly calming Renamon down as well.

"Seiko... Such a sweet old lady, she always cared about me since I got to know her. I should have guessed that it was her idea... I appreciate this jest from her part ... and from yours."

"Renamon, I have noticed that you have changed. And not in a bad way. As well as Rika and Marco. Renamon I knew before would have never let me speak to her for no good reason." Henry replied and approached even more. Renamon smiled slightly at that statement.

"Perhaps you are right. Time and experience change everyone. When I remember some of my actions now, I find them rather foolish." Renamon replied, while not getting her eyes away from the water she was watching. Henry stood next to her, and watched the water also.

"You still think about them, don't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, I do... I feel strange about it, logic tells me that I did the right thing, and that there was no other way, but, somehow, I still feel guilty..." she replied sadly. Henry noticed that.

"You were attached to them, weren't you?" Henry asked cautiously.

"And I still am. They were ... are my friends. And it was hard for me to leave them there just like that... Very hard..." Renamon replied thoughtfully.

"How did you meet them?"

"When I, Marco and Rika got into that reality, we were captured by the separatists. There was war in the galaxy, and there were two sides - the Republic, and the Separatists. We were considered spies. He ... was tortured. I watched as that one person who swore to protect me and Rika for so long, I watched as they tortured behind anyone's comprehension. I can't tell the amount of pain he took in order to try and keep them from harming us. His body still bears the scars." She looks up on the roof behind her and sees you standing there, motionless as the wind gently blows.

"I lost hope and started to think that we will die there, unable to help my tamer and do something to help him, Rika and Marco, they came. Special soldiers. They saved Rika,, saved me, and Marco... I owed them my life more than once, and now ... I'm unable to repay the debt." Renamon replied sadly. This discussion raised memories she wished to forget.

"Why did they call you and Marco "teacher"?"

"When I and Rika stayed at the Jedi Temple, the building where you have found us, Rika was very busy with her own training. She was training to become a Jedi..." Renamon started.

"What is a Jedi?" Henry interrupted mildly.

"It's hard to explain. You have already seen a Sith, yes? Well, a Jedi is a Sith's polar opposite. Rika didn't have time to spend on my training, so we had to keep ourselves in shape with other methods..." Renamon replied.

"That's when they come in, yes?"

"Yes, you are right. At first, I found the idea of training to fight against humans rather amusing, well, other somewhat normal humans at least. But they have proved themselves as wonderful combatants. If I was faster, stronger, they had compensated it with their teamwork and zeal. It was hard enough for me to defeat any of them in one - on - one fight, but together they were invincible. Although it would have been even harder to have taken to them if it wasn't for the training that me and Marco had made here. Even he had trouble against them all at once but one – on – one, they were easy for him"

"A human fighting a digimon ... that is a bit hard to believe." Henry commented.

"Yes. Then I thought that we only trained with them to hone our skills, but now ... I understand that I actually didn't want to be alone... With Rika busy, that was the only way..." Renamon allowed herself to confess such a thing. This surprised Henry quite a bit.

"I thought that you liked to stay alone." he said.

"I thought so as well back then. But from something I was supposed to enjoy it turned into something I had to endure. So I endured it. When it was too unbearable, I sought company of Marco, Calumon or Impmon. I found Calumon's childish rattling, Impmon's spiteful anger towards humans rather amusing, and Marco… well I can always tell he's sad from the death of his family but he still did what he can to comfort me. Also Calumon and Impmon were not smart enough to understand why exactly I spent some time with them..."

"Err, you're going to kill me for hearing that, aren't you?" Henry asked suspiciously, he never expected Renamon to tell him all that. This joke made Renamon smile again.

"No, of course not. I have no lingering hostility towards any of you. After all, I consider you all my friends as well. I am telling you all that because I think you deserve to know." she replied kindly. Rena felt much easier after she had spoken all that, and Henry proved to be such an understanding listener, so she decided to continue.

"During many training drills, I noticed that those soldiers started to develop some moves of their own to counter mine. This fact amazed me, so, to enhance their abilities, I started to "train" them. In reality I just defeated them a couple or dozen of times and showed them their mistakes. I personally considered this great fun, but they took it seriously. When they first called me their teacher, I was truly flattered. Especially with Marco's power that even I didn't know about he became the main teacher for them but at times also showed me some tricks as well." she said.

"And you flattered that they were so devoted to you?" Henry inquired.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such devotion from their part. I never did anything special... But I enjoyed their company very much. Scorch with his constant joking, which could have made even a stone laugh... Sev, with his pinch of black humor and a grim attitude; Boss, who gave me a couple of compliments about my abilities after each training drill, and Fixer - the guy who remained serious all the time, perhaps too serious. And they have allowed me become a part of that circle, as an equal, and many times even a superior. In their presence I didn't feel that I was a stranger, and they treated me as one of their own... both of us, but I could understand Marco since he was human as well but me…" Renamon said and stopped. Henry was listening to her very attentively. He knew that whatever Renamon said was very important for her.

"Have you ever wondered why I've always remained so distant, when you first tried to befriend both me and Rika and having a tough time at times to have done the same thing with Marco?" Renamon suddenly asked.

"Yes, we did, but we were a bit ... afraid to ask you about that... We thought that you simply didn't care." Henry replied honestly.

"You were afraid... That is the whole point. When I and my tamer, Rika, have met you, Takato and your digimon, I'm afraid it was not a peaceful meeting. I was tasked by my tamer to destroy your digimon to get more data. Since then I have noticed that you all have showed some degree of fear when talking to me. You feared me, and you respected me, because of my strength. Even now, you think twice before saying anything, so that you won't offend me in any way, aren't you?" she asked suddenly. This question caught Henry off - guard.

"Well, yes, to be honest." he replied.

"Even Marco?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

"Then, you understand what I mean. I noticed that whenever I am around, you people are starting to feel uneasy. At first, this fueled my ego and my attitude, but sooner or later, I got weary of it. And by that time, it was too late already. But there... they were not afraid of me not one bit. And I felt ... welcome..." Renamon said and stopped for a second.

"We ... we are sorry. We didn't know it bothered you so much." Henry apologized.

"It was not your fault. I don't blame anyone for my misfortunes, I didn't think even Marco knew… They, my friends, called me teacher... They were wrong... What good of a teacher am I if I leave my students behind?" Renamon asked heavily. Henry understood what the matter was. He knew Renamon long enough to understand that she hated betrayal.

"You know, Renamon, in our worlds there are many religions. And each one of them says that after death people go to a nice place, where all their pains and worries are healed, where they are happy..."

"I am sorry, I must have annoyed you with my constant whining." Renamon suddenly apologized.

"No, it's no problem, really. I am actually glad you said it all. I must be hard to keep this all inside yourself..."

"I guess so. But I believe we have spoken too much already. I need some time to reflect at all this..." Renamon said calmly. Indeed, this talk helped her quite a bit. She seemed more relieved, and peaceful.

"Then, I'll be going. Good bye, Renamon. Be at peace." Henry said modestly, and went back to Rika's house.

"Henry..." Renamon called him.

"Yes, Renamon?" he inquired.

"Thank you... I ... I really needed that talk." she said gratefully. It almost made Henry blush.

"I'm just glad I was able to help. Do you think I should talk to him?" he replied and meant you. She nodded a no.

"No, he's a strong person, he just needs time and I will talk to him." She answered and Henry nodded.

"You have helped me more than you could possibly imagine. Eventually, I will come to terms with my loss. And I will find inner peace. Be at peace... Don't worry, I will be." she thought as she watched him going away...

...Rika was in her room, meditating. In her meditation, she lifted off the floor, using the Force to maintain herself in the air. Feeling the flux of the Force was calming her down, and was keeping her mind clear.

"There is no emotion, there is peace..." she repeated a part of the Jedi code, as the door to her room opened with a squeak.

"Hello Ri... Oh, I am sorry, you are busy with these magic tricks of yours. I didn't mean to disturb..." Takato apologized as he entered the room.

"You didn't disturb me Goggle... I mean, Takato. I am actually glad you've dropped by." she replied and got back to the ground.

"Hey, why haven't you called me "Gogglehead" like you always did before?" he asked suddenly.

"Back then, I called you such, because I wanted to mock you. But now ... I don't feel the desire to do so again." Rika replied and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about that, Rika, I already got used to that nickname." Takato replied cheerfully.

"That is precisely the point. It seems I've mocked you and the other so often that you actually got used to it. Now, when I think about my past, I understand how unjust and unfair some of my actions were. I believe I owe you all an apology ... probably more than one, for all the beatings and taunting I gave you. I wonder, why you haven't forsaken me?" she asked calmly. This question distorted Takato pretty much, however.

"I ... well, um... you see, we just wanted to help you. We believed that you could change. I'm glad to see we were not wrong about you." he replied after some hesitation and smiled widely. Rika smiled in return.

"I see. Your patience is admirable... I was a royal pain in the backside, wasn't I? I should have been grateful, but instead I did some things I am not really proud of..." she replied a bit sadly.

"It's nothing, really. It doesn't matter who you were in the past, what's important is who you are now. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" Takato asked unexpectedly.

"What do you see?" Rika asked.

"I don't see a vicious violent girl with a tomboy attitude who always hit me in the head and tried to seek her digimon on me. What I see is a friend, who was with us through thick and thin. And I see that all the rough traces of character have disappeared somehow..." Takato said honestly and approached Rika.

"You flatter me, Takato." This little confession almost made them both laugh.

She was holding a photo in her hands.

"He influenced me very much... My teacher..." Rika said with sorrow, and pointed at Skywalker.

"You miss him?"

"I'm not sure anymore. That Sith you saw, that was him, and I have no idea how he came to be that. I just hope someday he manages to redeem himself." She said and Takato couldn't believe that the one who trained Rika was the one that almost killed her.

"But still, I definitely miss the others. You don't know how it is like to be stranded in an unknown universe, stripped away from my home, my friends, everything..." Rika replied heavily, she remembered it all too well.

"Gosh, that must be horrible..." Takato replied sincerely.

"It sure was. Rena and Marc tried to support me wherever they could, but the others ... they became like a new family to me, and helped me through that hard time. Thanks to my teacher, my progress of using the Force was quite astounding." Rika continued to speak.

"The Force? Is that how your magic is called?" Takato inquired.

"Yes, that's right. And people using it were called Jedi… Or Sith, depending on how they used it. Jedi used the Force to help people, while the Sith used it to dominate others…" she answered.

"And you were a Jedi?"

"Yes, I was. And, thanks to their teachings, I am much calmer than ever before. It was necessary for us to find inner peace, and we had to follow the Code." Rika explained.

"The Code?"

"Yes. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. Our Code said that we must not mourn about the dead, because they are being one with the Force and such, but I cannot. I guess I am not a good Jedi after all…" she added quietly. Uncomfortable silence was held for a minute.

"Do you know why I even decided to learn to control the Force?" Rika suddenly asked.

"No, I don't. Explain." Takato replied simply.

"When we just arrived in that world, we were captured by the Sith. He easily defeated both me and Renamon, he had a tough time with Marco but the Sith still bested him, and then they started to torture him… And I and Renamon were helpless to do anything… There is nothing worse than seeing your friend tortured right in front of your eyes, and be helpless to do anything. So when we were freed, and I received an opportunity to learn about the Force, I took it. I hoped that, with this power, I won't be a burden to Renamon or Marco in fighting, that I would be able to defend my friends… In time I learned much … but it still was not enough…" Rika said with pain in her voice.

"I … I'm sorry, I don't know what to say…" Takato replied sadly. The tale about what Rika has been through horrified him.

"There isn't much you can say here… Maybe, if I had refused the invitation, the whole thing might not have happened… Those guys … they followed us and fought for us, but in so doing, were considered traitors by the ones we fought against…" she added thoughtfully.

"Nonsense! You are not the one to blame! It was all that Sith's fault, not yours." Takato exclaimed confidently.

"Perhaps you are right… Perhaps… For some reason life is giving me some hard lessons. When I didn't understand how important you all were to me, life took you all away, and now it did it again, only this time killing my new friends…" Rika said sadly. It was painful for Takato to look at her, so unhappy she looked.

"Rika, really… it was not your fault… There was no other way!" he tried to convince her.

"You're wrong! When it comes to questions of life and death, there always is another way!" she nearly screamed, but, however, stopped almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that… I shouldn't have screamed at you, I'm sorry." Rika apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, don't worry. It's just … I want to cheer you up, but I don't know how…" Takato replied.

"Tell me, Takato, you came here not only to listen to all this… What was the second reason?" Rika inquired suddenly.

"Well… Actually, it's pretty urgent. While you were gone, Yamaki at Hypnos made a new type of alert system to warn us of any type of rogue digimon attack. He called me and told me a massive hoard was heading its way to the park, the others already left to meet them while me and Henry came to get you guys if you were up for it. It's alright if you refuse, we understand, after all, you weren't home for a really long time…" Takato replied seriously.

"I will go with you. I WILL GO. I've already lost people who were close enough to me as a family, I won't stand by and let my real family and friends perish! I've lost too many friends already to allow anymore to be taken away from me. Let's get going." Rika replied with a determined look on her face. All remains of sadness disappeared, only confidence and determination remained.

"That's the spirit! I knew we could count on you!" he said and Henry walked in.

"Hey guys, we better get going. Kazu just called and said they're in trouble and could use the help." Henry said and Rika aimed her hand at a small desk and her lightsaber that was sitting on top of it flew to her hand, where she grabbed it firmly and turned it on. Takato and Henry stepped back at the brightness and sound that emanated from her weapon. She looked at the blade for a second before turning it off and hooking it to the belt.

"Let's get the others." She said firmly and walked past them to the room that Ahsoka was staying in. She looked inside to see she was trying to get comfortable on the floor bed they had set up. She notices Rika and groans.

"How can you guys handle sleeping or resting like this?" she exclaims in slight anger, making Rika chuckle.

"You get used to it. Now come on, we have trouble and I think now it's time for you to see the enemy's we face every day here in our world." Rika said and Ahsoka nodded and grabbed her lightsabers and was ready. Rika nodded and walked out the door to the garden where she saw Renamon sitting.

"Renamon…" Rika said and Renamon jumped up with her lightsaber in her hand.

"I heard. Let's go help out our friends." She said and Rika smiled. All five of them went out to the gate and looked back to see you standing at the top edge of the house with your eyes closed as the sun began to set, showing off a orange color in the horizon in front of you.

"Marco!" Rika, Renamon and Ahsoka called out and you opened your eyes and jumped up and off the roof in front of them. You slowly stood up, wearing just your casual clothing with your lightsabers on your belt.

"Let's go." You said and they all nodded and you all began running to the park…

… In the pocket of Rika's jeans she was now carrying two photos – first, with her, you, Renamon, Takato, Henry and their digimon. The second was with her, you, Renamon, her master, Ahsoka, and those four commandos. You carried a copy of those photos as well/

On the back side of the second photo was written:

"Scorch, Sev, Boss, Fixer, wherever you are now, we still remember you, and what you all did for us.

Rika and Renamon."

At the park, all the other tamers and their digimon along with the digimon of Takato and Henry, were fighting back the increasing hoard of the rogue digimons. The tamers and their digimon were good but the sheer size and strength of the hoard was just too much for them alone. Most of the tamers digimon were already too tired and injured to continue but still tried to press on forward. Guilmon gets knocked down onto the ground by a massive Scorpiomon and can't get back up. The Scorpiomon brings back its bladed stinger and sends it forward, planning to kill the red dinosaur… but a blue lightsaber twirls through the air and strikes the tail of the Scorpiomon, cutting it off, making the digimon scream in pain. The lightsaber returns to your hand as Rika comes up on the digimon's left and Renamon on the right. They both jump on top and stab their lightsabers into the digimon, making it scream even more. They both twist their lightsabers and pull it out the side, finally destroying the Scorpiomon as it turns to data. You walk over to Guilmon and extend your hand out with a smile. He gives you his clawed hand and you pull him up onto his feet. You look back to see a another group of rogue digimon heading your way. You clench your hands together and you charge up the force in you and you turn around and launch a massive force push attack, sending over a dozen rogue digimon away, some of the weaker ones getting destroyed by the attack.

"Stand back guys, let us take some of the heat off you." Rika says as she walks up to me along with Ahsoka, Takato and Henry, followed by Terriermon and Guilmon now that their tamers are here.

"So these are your enemy's?" Ahsoka asks, noting the various sizes and girth's of the unknown creatures in front of her, well almost unknown.

"Yep." Rika replies and Ahsoka grabs her lightsabers.

"Let's see if they can match up to Jedi's." she says as you all form a frontline. You stand in the middle of the line and look to your left to see Renamon, Henry and Terriormon; to your right, Rika, Ahsoka, Takato, and Guilmon. You feel a furry hand on your shoulder and look to see the calm expression on her face. You smile and you look back to the hoard and you grab your lightsabers and you turn them on, then the same thing with Rika, Renamon and Ahsoka. After everything that's happened, your are still glad that your friends are safe, and that your back home. The hoard begins charging and so do you guys. You get ready with your weapons as Takato and Henry each get a card. When they rogue digimon are close enough, you, Rika, Renamon and Ahsoka jump into the air as Takato and Henry swipe their cards. Guilmon and Terriermon begin glowing as you stab your right saber forward…

…From archives of the Galactic Empire:

RC-1138 codename "Boss, RC-1140 codename "Fixer", RC-1162 codename "Scorch", RC-1107 codename "Sev", for betrayal of the Galactic Empire, treason, which allowed many Jedi traitors to escape, and other heinous acts, were executed by Lord Vader on sight.

_Finally! After so long, its done, I'm sorry I've spent so long in making this but the wait is over and the last chapter is posted. Thank you all for adding me to your favorites, both as an author and the story._


End file.
